Lion King: Changing Spots
by NoRatCat
Summary: After being blown away by Kion's roar, Makucha and Chuluun managed to survive and wound up starting new lives. But when circumstances threaten someone dear to them, they embark on a journey to return to a place they swore never to go. Along the way, they will have to trust one another, and ultimately prove a leopard can change it's spots. Colab fic with RockyGems.
1. Chapter 1

He watched the pika in the snow. It was minding it's own business, unaware it was being watched. That was good. He kept low to the ground, his white fur keeping him camouflaged. The blackish gray spots that coated his fur did make it harder to keep himself hidden. But his light blue eyes remained fixated on the prize before him. The young hunter knew it was time to strike.

Keeping himself poised, he noticed the pika twitch it's ears and then that's when he struck. With a cry, he leaped forward, claws outstretched.. Sadly though, this alerted the pika who quickly scampered off. Once the hunter landed, his full features lay sprawled out. The hunter himself was nothing more than a cub. As mentioned before, his fur was white, with blackish gray spots coating his body, a series of three on each side of his face denoting some sort of marking. The spots themselves were lighter in color in the inner layers. Around his tail lay a striped pattern of white and the same blackish gray.

The cub's light blue eyes pouted in disappointment as he watched his catch get away.

"Jiwe. You're putting too much force in when you pounce," Came a voice from behind.

The cub, Jiwe looked behind him and noticed a female snow leopard walking up to him. Her fur was white like him, albeit a lighter shade, and her spots were in a diamond pattern, light violet in color. What drew anyone in were her steel blue eyes, the same kind as Jiwe. Her name was Chuluun.

Jiwe got himself up, kicking at the snow with his right paw. "I can't do it Mama. It's too hard.

Chuluun put a paw underneath her son's chin, pulling him up lightly. "Jiwe, I know it's hard, but you have to learn this. Now watch me okay?"

Jiwe took in his mother's gentle words and nodded. "Okay," He muttered.

Getting into position, Chuluun prepped herself by imaging an unsuspecting prey. She kept her eye on the invisible animal, picturing her ideal target. Red Panda's had been her favorite, so that made a good one. Then with precision and finesse, she pounced, and put closed her paws in.

Jiwe watched with amazed eyes as his mother did a perfect pounce. "Wow Mama! That was so cool!"

Chuluun flashed a proud grin as she faced her son. "Naturally. Your mother has her talents."

Jiwe sheepishly smiled, "Yeah. But I'll never be as good as you."

"Oh sure you will sweetie. You just need some practice," Chuluun reassured.

Jiwe was about to speak, when suddenly, he came to a halt.

"Why practice when you have natural talent?"

Both mother and son looked up to notice what appeared to be a leopard, but not one like Chuluun. First off, this leopard was yellow in color, covered in the same style of spots Jiwe was, (albeit a darker shade of black), and with the same stripped pattern on the tail. The leopard had yellow eyes with green irises. Overall, he didn't seem the match the snowy terrain that surrounded them, but he was certainly familiar to the mother and son pair.

"Papa!" Jiwe shouted, darting over to the grown leopard and snuggling against his leg.

Chuluun gave a dry look towards the one Jiwe denoted as his father. "Well you certainly show up whenever don't you Makucha?"

Makucha ignored her, instead going towards his son's head, tussling it with a paw. "Good to see you too Squirt. So I see your mom's giving you a lesson huh?"

"Yeah! She's teaching me how to pounce!" Jiwe cheered.

The male leopard smirked and looked over to the female. "Or at least trying too."

Chuluun grunted in annoyance, "Just what do you want Makucha?"

"Hey easy. I'm just here to check on my boy. Maybe take him off your paws for a while?" Makucha offered.

Jiwe immediately lit up. "Oh please can I spend time with Papa? Please Mama?"

Chuluun breathed an irate sigh. She was about to say no, built it up, but then noticed the pleading look in her son's eyes. She couldn't resist that, and so against her better judgment, she replied. "Fine."

"Yay!" Jiwe said jumping a bit into the air.

"Just have him back before dark, and if I find one hair out of place-"

"Yeah yeah Mom, just keep your tail attached," Makucha replied.

"I mean it Makucha. If anything happens to my baby...well you can picture it in your head can't you?" Chuluun warned.

"Have I ever let you down before?" Makucha asked.

Chuluun snorted back some scoffing laughter. "Do I really have to answer that?"

Makucha shrugged and looked down at Jiwe. "Alright Squirt. No time like the present."

Jiwe followed after his father, but stopped momentarily to look back at his mother. "Bye Mama!"

Chuluun waved back and watched as her cub left with his father.

XXX

"So Squirt? What do you want to do?" Makucha asked the moment they were a good distance away from Chuluun's den.

Jiwe did his best to keep up with his father. The larger leopard had greater strength, while Jiwe was such a young cub, Makucha kept a close eye on his offspring, knowing he had better speed. Honestly he found it somewhat amusing his child was so eager to follow along.

"Oh I dunno. We can just walk around," Jiwe suggested.

Makucha immediately sensed something wasn't right. Jiwe wasn't the kind of child to like spending time watching the scenery. Frankly he loved to rough house and play fight. Of course, Makucha was nice enough to let him win, but this came as a surprise.

"Is something wrong Squirt?" Makucha asked.

He watched Jiwe carefully. The cub looked pensive. "Well, it's just that. I'm not very good at pouncing."

"And it's bugging you?"

"Yeah."

"Hey don't worry, you'll get better."

Jiwe hardly looked convinced.

"Let me let you in on something. When I was your age. I sucked at everything too!" That probably wasn't the best choice of words, but Makucha was trying to get a point across. "But you know what? A little practice, and I got better."

Jiwe brightened up a little. "Okay Papa," He replied.

Makucha held back a chuckle. Honestly, he never imagined his life would turn out this way. His life had been so simple back in the Backlands. He hunted, he slept, and overall survived. Of course, only the rarest of delights would do. In fact, long ago he had gone after a great source of such delicacies: The Tree of Life. His plan was simple, go to the Tree of Life, then feast to his heart's content on all the rare and sick animals that lived there. There was just one hindrance to his plans: The Lion Guard. Of course, he had the Lion Guard to thank for him learning about the Tree of Life. Or rather that chatty mandrill they had. He and an army of predators had followed the Guard, but they learned that there were another group of protectors at the tree: The Night Pride. Time and again, Makucha and his fellow predators had attacked and attacked only to be thwarted. Even when they at last had the numbers, they were still beaten. Kion, leader of the Lion Guard used his roar to summon a tornado that sucked them all up and sent them away.

And how here he was, a father, although he wasn't a husband. He and Chuluun were by no means a couple. In fact, she made it very clear she wouldn't be his mate if he were the last creature on earth. It was all the more better for him, considering he likewise didn't think highly of her. He only really associated with her because of their son. Well that and when he impregnated her, she forced him to stick around. Jiwe himself wasn't a planned blessed event. He still recalled how angry Chuluun was when she revealed her pregnancy. But of course, that was the past. By now, Chuluun clearly loved her son, and Makucha himself did as well. Not that he would fully say the "L" word, but he was certain Jiwe knew.

Just then, something moved. Makucha put a paw to Jiwe, stopping him. "Hey Squirt. Check it out," He whispered.

There it was a pika. Jiwe certainly looked excited. In fact, Makucha gave a little "shush" in order to quiet him down.

"You want a second chance? Well here it is," Whispered Makucha.

"What do I do?" Jiwe whispered back.

"Listen very closely to me. Just sneak up, don't make a sound. Keep your back arched, and always put the right amount of force in your pounce. Not too much though. That will give you away."

Jiwe nodded with a, "Yes Papa."

Makucha watched as Jiwe did just as he was instructed. The cub kept low, carefully stepping to not make any noise. Makucha observed his son. Jiwe certainly was a good listener. He followed his instructions to the latter. Then the pika twitched it's nose, and that's when Jiwe struck. But this was different from his lesson with Chuluun, this time, Jiwe caught the pika between his paws!

"I did it! Look Papa I caught it!" Jiwe cheered.

Makucha let out a laugh. "That's my boy! You're a real hunter just like your old man."

"Well that aint necessarily a good thing," Came an aged female voice.

Both Jiwe and Makucha looked up and noticed a binturong. Makucha frowned knowing full well who it was: Mama Binturong. But to Jiwe, she held another title.

"Granny!"

Jiwe forgot about the pika who quickly scampered off once it was free of the cub's grasp. The hybrid cub ran up to the elderly animal and snuggled up against her.

"Did you see me Granny? I caught the animal!"

Mama rubbed Jiwe's head. "Sure did. You're just a little hellraiser like your ma."

Jiwe giggled. "Hear that Papa? I'm a hellraiser!"

"Hey you get some of that from me," Makucha reminded.

Mama smirked. "Yeah but Chuluun's got more style."

That made Makucha growl in annoyance.

"So you're spending time with your daddy? Mama asked.

"Yep! Papa is showing me some of his tricks!" Jiwe replied.

Mama coyly looked up at the adult leopard. "Is that so? Well just remember dear, your mama's a lot smarter than he is. So don't forget to listen to her."

That was as much as Makucha could take. "Do you have someplace to be?" He asked in annoyance.

"All right all right. I know when to take my leave," The elderly binturong and pecked Jiwe on the forehead. "You have fun alright."

"I will Granny. I love you," Jiwe responded.

"Love you too cutie," Mama said before walking off. Thing is though, she was walking towards Makucha.

As the elder came his way, Makucha noticed something within her left paw. "Tuliza?" Makucha announced. Sure enough, it was the violet colored plant. Makucha eyed her curiously. "I thought you quit?"

Mama shrugged. "I still nosh on the side."

And with that, she took her leave. Though, it looked like she was heading in Chuluun's direction. Makucha ignored her, concentrating again on his son.

"I like Granny," Jiwe announced.

"Yeah she's a dear," Makucha replied with some sarcasm.

When Kion blew them all away, they didn't know where they were going. When the tornado dissipated however, only Chuluun and Mama were with him, oddly enough the three of them being blown to Chuluun's old home in the Himalayas.

However, the whereabouts of Fahari and Jionna, Ora and his bank, and Smun and his prickle were unknown. The three of them had settled in different areas within the mountain range. Chuluun higher up, Makucha himself a little down, and Mama completely at the bottom. Since then, Chuluun and Mama had grown closer. Made sense considering they were the only female members of the army. And once Jiwe was born Mama stepped up as a surrogate grandmother to him. In fact, if there was one thing she loved more than tuliza, it was Jiwe. Makucha supposed it was for the best, considering Jiwe didn't really have any biological grandparents around.

"She's tough like Mama," Jiwe added.

"Oh she's a tough old bird to be sure. But she doesn't compare to my mother.

Jiwe looked up with interest. "Your mama? What was she like?"

"Oh that's simple. First off, she would have made your mother and "granny" wet themselves," Said Makucha.

Jiwe's eyes widened in surprise. "Woooooowwww!"

"Yep, she taught me everything I know," Makucha explained. "Like this."

Suddenly, Makucha darted forward, but instead of keeping a straight line, he zig zagged repeatedly. Right when Makucha stopped though, he heard a noise. Turning around he noticed Jiwe's head was facing the ground, and a sound was coming from his mouth. It was a cough, a real wet one to be precise.

"Jiwe?" Makucha ran towards his son coming to a halt as he placed a paw upon his child. "Hey Squirt!" Jiwe's cough peppered out, but as he looked up, his gaze looked dazed and confused. "Jiwe!"

Jiwe's head swayed a little, but then snapped to attention. "Huh? Papa?"

"You alright Squirt?" Makucha asked with concern.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine," Jiwe responded.

"That sounded like a pretty nasty cough," Makucha noticed.

"I just...had something stuck in my throat I guess," Jiwe excused.

"You looked kind of dazed for a moment there."

"Maybe I'm tired?"

Jiwe sheepishly looked up at his father, and Makucha paid it no mind. The answer was acceptable, but something about this seemed familiar.

"Yeah. Guess we'll take it easy," Makucha decided.

"That was a pretty neat trick Papa!" Jiwe piped. "Did your papa teach you anything?"

"Nah my dad wasn't what you would say..."around". My mom did all the raising," Makucha explained.

"Where is Grandma? Is she back in that Africa place you came from?" Jiwe asked.

Makucha considered his next words very carefully. "Yes and no."

Jiwe tilted his head in confusion. "So she's there? Or no?"

"Well she was there, but now she's not anymore," Makucha's voice dropped slightly.

"So she moved?"

Jiwe's curiosity had been piqued, and he wouldn't stop asking questions until he got a good answer.

Makucha came to a halt, his son miming his movements. "No, she's dead."

Jiwe let out a tiny gasp. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy."

"It's alright. You didn't know."

Jiwe looked down. He certainly felt bad for bringing up bad memories. But he had one question left. "Do you miss her?"

Makucha looked at his son, showing no sign of anger in his eyes. "Yeah. I do."

A brisk silence followed after, one that Makucha broke. "Come on, let's just go walk around, take in the sights, and then bring you back to your mother."

"Okay," Jiwe responded.

The two leopards continued their walk. Just as they did, Jiwe gave another cough, but he quickly scampered along. Makucha didn't even look back, just kept moving forward. In fact, he didn't even notice the speck of blood where Jiwe had coughed.

XXX

"Got a delivery for you," Mama Binturong said as she dropped the tuliza at Chuluun's paws.

The snow leopard lit up as she drew the plants close to her. "Oh thank you Mama. You're a lifesaver."

"Just helping a fellow gal pal out," Mama said humorously. "I just hope it helps little Jiwe."

"I'm sure it is," Chuluun assured.

"Oh btw, I ran into the little dear on the way here," Mama mentioned. "Makucha finally helped him perfect his pounce."

Chuluun's eyes widened. "Really?" She sounded half proud, but half not.

"What's wrong? Thought you would sound prouder," Mama noticed.

"Oh I am. It's just, I wanted to teach him," Chuluun sighed. "Guess that's another thing Makucha took from me."

"You're still not blaming him for the Tree of Life fiasco are you?" Mama once again picked up upon Chuluun's disappointment.

"Well he's the one who dragged me halfway across the world just to get revenge on some animals who humiliated me, and an easy meal. And might I add I got neither, and instead of blown away in a magical tornado for my troubles," Chuluun said bitterly.

"Now I know that I joined you all late into your little attacks, but didn't you decide to go with Makucha?" Mama reminded as she asked.

Chuluun snorted back an intake of air. "I guess."

"And it wasn't all so bad. You got a son out of it in the end."

Well, Chuluun realized she had to be grateful for that. She blessed everyday that Jiwe came into her life. Sure he wasn't planned. Nor was he even made from a loving relationship, but he was loved by everyone who knew him. Well, her and Mama that is. Honestly, she believed Makucha was sticking around simply because he had been threatened to stay after planting his seed so to speak.

"You know. Your boy is crazy about his father. And I imagine being a single mother isn't easy right?" Mama asked.

"I admit, it's hard, but I've managed," Chuluun replied.

"Well why not have a man in your life? A two parent family might bring some extra stability," Mama reasoned.

Chuluun shot out a brief laugh. "I don't need a man in my life."

"Don't try to sound so tough dearie. I mean, Makucha is young and strong, plus he's blood and-"

"I'll stop you right there Mama. I will never, and I mean never hook up with Makucha. Just thinking about him makes my fur stand on end," Chuluun declared.

"Still, your boy is pretty crazy about his father," Mama reminded.

That was true. Jiwe made it no secret he loved his father. Even if Makucha wasn't the best role model around.

"Look Mama. I know you're trying to help, but I've got Jiwe handled," Chuluun said.

Mama shrugged, "Alright. Just passing on some advice. Now why don't you run along and get some supper for you and your boy. I'll wait right here in case they come back."

Chuluun smiled, "Thank you, Mama."

The snow leopard parted ways with the binturong, off to hunt for food for her and her baby. Mama had been a helpful soul since Jiwe was little. She supposed the absence of Smun and his porcupines spurred Mama to find a new critter to dote on. Jiwe fit the bill, he was small, sweet, and adorable. Honestly, Chuluun was proud to have Jiwe for a son. He was the one joy in her life. And she didn't need a mate to raise him. She had always been independent. And that's how it would always remain.

XXX

"So you really followed that kappa all the way to the Pride Lands?" Jiwe asked.

"Okapi, Squirt. And yes," Makucha corrected. "Like I say, don't give up on what you want. That's another thing your grandma taught me."

Jiwe felt so intensified by his father's story, that his excitement increased the minute he noticed his "Granny" at the entrance to the cave. But more than that, he noticed his mother coming up with some prey.

"Mama! Granny!" Jiwe cried bounding up excitedly.

Just as he did, he felt another cough escape him. But it passed and he bounded up to the two females who meant the most to him.

"Well look who showed up. Bet you're hungry, eh?" Mama said playfully.

Jiwe looked at the catch in his mother's mouth and felt a bit of saliva coming down his chin. "Starving!"

Chuluun set down the kill and allowed her son to come up to her for a quick nuzzle. "Well, I caught us something special tonight, honey."

"Yeah Mama! It looks really good!" Jiwe cheered.

"Well I'll leave you two alone," Mama said as she got herself up. Before she left, she rubbed her head against Jiwe's. "Be good for your mama."

"I will, Granny. Bye!"

The old animal took her leave, moving past Makucha. The adult leopard said nothing, save towards his son and his mother. "So, you going to invite me over for dinner?"

Chuluun scowled at him and simply replied. "Goodnight. Come along, Jiwe," she said, picking up her kill in her jaws.

Jiwe looked to his mother and then to his father and said. "Goodnight Papa. I love you."

And just as the many times Jiwe had said this, Makucha replied with "Same to you." And then he left.

Jiwe felt a little disappointed by what his father said. His father never said "I love you" back. But he must, even if he didn't say it aloud. But Jiwe was more concerned with his grumbling belly, so he ran inside to join his mother for dinner.

Both mother and son dug into the fresh meat, eating their fill until there was nothing but bones.

"So? Was it good?" Chuluun asked.

"Yeah! Really good!" Jiwe piped up.

Chuluun smiled. Her son was full and happy. "Well, I hope you saved room for dessert," she said, revealing some tuliza.

Jiwe took one look at the purple plant and frowned. "Oh Mama! Not that plant again!"

"Come on, Jiwe. Granny went through the trouble of getting these, and the least you can do is eat them."

"Yeah, but they're gross!"

"Jiwe. I know you think they're gross, but they're good for you. So no arguments, and eat," Chuluun said sternly, but didn't raise her voice.

Jiwe knew there was no way around it. No matter how much he complained about it, his mother would make him eat the tuliza. So reluctantly, he took the tuliza in his mouth and ate it. He recoiled a bit as he chewed, but he ate it all, and then licked his tongue to get out the aftertaste.

"There? That wasn't so bad was it?" Chuluun said.

"Yeah it was," Jiwe pouted.

"All right. Now it's time for a little cub to go to sleep," Chuluun instructed.

Jiwe grinned at that, for he knew what followed next.

"Who's my special little boy?" Chuluun asked.

"I am," Jiwe replied, trying to hold back a giggle.

"And who loves you?"

"You do!"

Chuluun gave her son a lick and finished with, "That's right, I do."

Jiwe responded with his own look and said, "Goodnight, Mama."

"Goodnight my precious little boy," Chuluun said.

Both of them settled down for the night but before they did, Jiwe had one question to ask. "Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Papa could live with us? Even for a little while?"

"We'll talk about it later. Go to sleep."

And soon, mother and son drifted off to sleep, dreaming of what the next day would bring.

XXX

Makucha made the trek back to his den without much consequence. He had hunted earlier so he was full, so how he readied himself to sleep. His den was cozy enough for him, not too big, not too large. It suited him though. It protected him from the cold air, and it was near enough he could catch his meals.

He had done his part for the day. Spent time with his son per his and Chuluun's arangement. She had set the terms pretty well, but it wasn't to say he didn't enjoy his son's company. He was...refreshing to say the least. It's just he and Chuluun didn't get along at all to be honest. Frankly, she still blamed him for what happened at the Tree of Life. He didn't understand why. After all, it was Kion who had sent them away. He had no control over that. Makucha dared not think about Kion. Honestly that lion angered him more than Chuluun.

Frankly, Makucha felt Chuluun coddled the boy too much. That alone made him fear for the boy's future. His own mother, his son's grandmother, had taught him how to be tough. Leopards needed to be fierce in order to protect their territory. Sure Jiwe was a hybrid, but the same rules applied.

Mishale. His mother. For a moment, Makucha recalled her, and then he remembered her words. Her last words.

_Makucha...I know I was hard on you sometimes...but I only wanted to be strong...I love...you._

Makucha dismissed it with a growl. No need to dredge up the past. And so, Makucha drifted off to sleep, ready to face the next day.

A/N: And so it has officially begun! The next entry in me and my friend's Lion King Expanded Universe. The first entry you might remember was our Vitani story Lion King Bloodline. This story is set in the same universe but instead focuses on Makucha and Chuluun. Now my friend and I are going to write it in the same manner we did before: I write some chapters, she writes other chapters. However, we have pretty much planned out the story in its entirety, so we know how many chapters there will be, and what events will transpire. Now the next chapter is my friend's, but she is going to spending the holidays with her family and won't be back until the 30th. So it might take some time to post chapter 2. But all good things come to those who wait.


	2. Chapter 2

_Some time earlier…_

Chuluun didn't know how to feel. She had never been so frightened or so happy in her entire life, but at the moment, she was mostly worried. Motherhood had never exactly been one of the snow leopard's life goals - being the Ghost of the Mountain and terrorizing red pandas isn't easy with a cub in tow, after all - but she was never completely opposed to the idea, either, so long as the right male came along to be her mate. Unfortunately, nobody can have everything they want.

xxx

_I'm so stupid! Why him, of all leopards?_

Life had been so simple, up until that Lion Guard wandered onto Chuluun's mountain. Next thing the snow leopard knew, the Guard had rallied the pandas against her, trapped her against a cliff, then let the so-called "Chosen One" send her flying into the canyon with a noxious cloud of badger musk. She survived, of course, landing harmlessly in a deep snowbank, but that's when _he_ showed up.

Makucha could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. The African leopard had barely introduced himself before he had Chuluun agreeing to join his cause. As they went along, the Lion Guard kept on making more enemies, and Makucha kept getting new recruits. All the while, he filled his follower's heads with promises of unlimited food and other rewards, so long as they helped take down the Lion Guard and conquer the Tree of Life with him. The battle was hard fought, but once again, resulted in humiliating defeat at the paws of Kion and his freakish Roar. The last thing Chuluun remembered that day was running for her life, pursued by a tornado of supernatural origins, and exchanging a terrified glance with Makucha before being swept up into the cyclone.

By the time the dust cleared, Chuluun and Makucha were all alone, somewhere deep in the mountains. The territory was vaguely familiar to Chuluun, but her home was further down the slope, in the bamboo forests. With night approaching and snow falling thick, the leopards made their way into a nearby cave, too bewildered by their situation to speak. Makucha appeared to be especially ashamed - this was his plan that had failed, after all - and he avoided eye contact with Chuluun as they bedded down at opposite sides of the den.

Chuluun watched the larger cat for a while, realizing how despite his bluster and bravado, Makucha was really just like any other animal. He wanted to survive just as much as the next creature, and thought he had figured out a way to get ahead of the curve. _I suppose this is what we get for ignoring that "Circle of Life" nonsense,_ Chuluun mused. She was broken out of her thoughts by a low, shuddering growl.

The snow leopard's expression softened when she pinpointed the source of the noise. Makucha had curled himself into a tight ball to keep warm, but his thinner coat was suited for jungle camouflage, not warmth and comfort. With a sigh, Chuluun padded over to her companion and laid down beside him. Despite himself, Makucha couldn't help but move a little closer, if only to enjoy the heat coming off her plush, white fur. As the blizzard picked up outside, the temperature continued to drop, driving the leopards closer and closer together. For warmth, they told themselves, despite the intimacy of their situation.

Finally, the sun rose and broke through the clouds, turning the Himalayan peaks to pale gold. Fully rested, Chuluun and Makucha emerged into the brisk mountain air, and began their descent. Neither had spoken a word to each other since the battle at the Tree of Life.

Once they reached the tree line, Chuluun stopped and announced, "Well, this is me."

Makucha turned around and grunted in acknowledgment, though he didn't leave quite yet.

After an awkward pause, the snow leopard cleared her throat and continued, "It's probably still too cold here for you, but it gets warmer the lower you go. I dunno what you want, it's none of my business."

"Don't worry, kid, I can take a hint," Makucha replied, regaining his former smugness. "I wouldn't stay in this freezer if I wanted to."

Chuluun managed a weak smirk, and teased, "Then I'd better not catch you up here again, should I? So long, and good riddance!"

With that, the snow leopard bounded away into the trees. Chuluun made a promise to herself that day; she would never allow Makucha - that conniving, greedy, sorry excuse for a leopard - into her life again.

XXX

She broke that promise within weeks.

Every now and then, Chuluun and Makucha would run into each other; it appeared that their territories shared a border. Few words would be exchanged, but each tryst would always end the same way. Neither leopard really knew why they would do it, and swore that they'd never do it again, but they continued all the same.

One day, Chuluun was wandering through the forest, when a familiar scent caught her attention. It smelled floral, but strangely savory. She'd know that smell anywhere!

"Mama Binturong?"

Chuluun looked up through the tree branches as a long, fluffy tail uncurled itself to reveal the face of an elderly, dark-furred animal. Upon recognizing the snow leopard below, Mama's expression softened, and she called down, "Is that really you, Chuluun? It's been ages! Let me climb down and have a look at you, dear. I'm afraid my eyesight isn't what it used to be."

Surprised by the old binturong's lack of animosity, Chuluun couldn't help but smile at her good fortune. Although they weren't particularly close before, despite being the only two females in Makucha's Army, Chuluun was just happy to see a friendly face after months isolation. Of course, Makucha didn't count.

"Glad to see you made it out of the Roar in one piece," she said. "For a while, I was afraid the rest of you smashed into the rocks or something. Makucha and I ended up in the snow further up one of these mountains."

Mama raised an eyebrow. "Makucha was with you, you say? Interesting. No, as far as I can tell, most of us were fine. I don't know about those other two leopards or the lizards, but I've heard from other animals that Smun and the other porcupines are all having a lovely time in the jungle somewhere. Good for them, I suppose."

"I see. You seem to be doing well for yourself," Chuluun observed.

The old binturong smiled, "You're too sweet. Honestly, I think getting stuck up here was the best thing that ever happened to me. Plenty of peace and quiet, and just enough tuliza around in case I get a hankering for a blossom or two. But enough about me, look at you! It seems congratulations are in order, dearie!"

Chuluun looked puzzled. She was certainly happy to be back to some semblance of normalcy, but that wasn't nearly as big a deal as Mama seemed to think it was. "Congratulations? What for?"

Now it was Mama's turn to be confused, so she pointed her paw toward Chuluun's abdomen and asked, "Why, for the baby, of course! You are expecting, aren't you?"

The snow leopard's eyes widened with shock, and she looked back to where Mama was pointing. Chuluun's long fur often made her look more heavyset than she actually was, but sure enough, her belly did seem a little bigger than usual. She had assumed that she was just gaining back the weight she had lost during the long journey to the Tree of Life, but this was different!

"I… I didn't realize!" Chuluun stammered. She was going to be a mother!

As the initial shock wore off, the leopardess realized what she needed to do. She looked over to a still-confused Mama Binturong, who asked, "Is everything alright, dear? I didn't mean to upset you…"

"That's alright," growled Chuluun. "Sorry to rush off, but I have to have a little talk with someone!"

Before Mama could reply, Chuluun whipped around and sped off down the hill. The old binturong knew who lived in that direction, and knowing how temperamental her leopard friends were, all Mama could do was shake her head and wait to hear the roars.

XXX

"Well, how do I know it's mine?"

Chuluun stared at Makucha in disbelief. "How do… oh, you're a real piece of work, you know that? You think I'm some easy lay who throws herself out there for anyone?"

The male leopard chuckled, "Well, you're right about one of those things."

Not allowing herself to lose her composure, Chuluun simply glared harder.

Makucha continued, "Well, even if it is mine, what do you expect me to do about it? My part's done, so what's to stop me from going about my merry way?" To emphasize his point, he turned tail and began to strut off.

With a devilish grin, Chuluun bounded forward, cutting off Makucha's path. He looked surprised, not least at the vindictive look in the little snow leopard's eyes.

"Oh, my sweet, simple Makucha," she laughed, slowly prowling circles around the male.

"You and I both know why you're not going to do that. If you take so much as a step out of these mountains, I will know it. And once I know, I will follow you. Eventually, you will need to stop, and when you do…" Chuluun lightly ran her tail up Makucha's inner thigh, before extending her claws. "You might just end up losing something important!"

With a grimace, Makucha conceded defeat. "Fine, you win. But on one condition."

Chuluun smiled wickedly, but replied, "You're in no position to bargain. But maybe I'll humor you, if you're reasonable."

"I'll stick around for now, and once the little squirt is born, I'll get a good look at it. If it's not mine, I'm out of here," Makucha stated.

"And if it is?"

"Then… if it is, I'll just have to perform my fatherly duties."

Staring hard at each other for a moment, Chuluun finally let Makucha go. As he sped off down the hill, the snow leopard called after him, "I'll hold you to it."

XXX

The day Jiwe was born started just like any other. When the first pains hit, Chuluun's instincts kicked in, and she made her way to the cave she had chosen as a birthing den. Along the way, she ran into Mama Binturong, who immediately went into "advice-mode."

"Remember, dear, there's no one right way to deliver a cub. Just do whatever feels most natural, and you'll be just fine!" Mama lectured as she trotted beside the mother-to-be. Glancing over to a patch of wildflowers, the old binturong made a brief stop, and quickly caught up to Chuluun, carrying a purple flower.

"Tuliza?"

Mama nodded and explained, "For the pain. Just to take the edge off, you know? Tough girl like you probably won't need it, but it's better to have something and not need it, than to need it and not have it."

Before Chuluun could ask how Mama seemed to know so much about childbirth, she winced as another contraction hit. This cub didn't waste time; it was coming fast! Fortunately the den was only a few more paces up the trail.

"Hey, Mama? Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything, dear."

Chuluun had reached the den and had begun to get comfortable on the bed of dried grass and moss. "Will you go and look for Makucha?" she requested.

The old binturong furrowed her brows. By now, Mama knew all about the leopards' relationship, such as it was. In her opinion, Makucha was far from good father material, and Chuluun seemed to agree, as evidenced by her lack of interest in having him as a mate.

"I don't want him to hold my paw or anything," Chuluun explained. "I just told him he could see the cub once it's born. So he can make sure it's his, or some such nonsense. Still, a promise is a promise."

"If you say so," Mama replied, placing the sprig of tuliza next to the snow leopard's paws, before turning to leave. "I'll check back in a few hours, whether or not I find him. Good luck!"

XXX

It was pitch black in the cave when Chuluun was greeted with the cub's first mewling cries. Although she was exhausted, the new mother gently cleaned him up and guided him to her side to nurse. The birth had gone smoothly, thanks in part to the calming effects of Mama Binturong's tuliza, but Chuluun could hardly keep her eyes open enough to see what the cub even looked like. Just when she was about to drift off, however, the clouds outside parted, and moonlight streamed in through the mouth of the cave, bathing the newborn in a soft, pale glow.

Chuluun's cold heart melted, as she beheld her son for the very first time.

"Hey there, little guy," she whispered, nuzzling his tiny head.

All mothers believe that their babies are beautiful, and Chuluun was no different. The hybrid leopard cub's fur was light grey, spotted, and very fluffy, but enough of his father shone through that nobody - not even the jerk himself - would be able to deny that this was indeed Makucha's son. With his pale fur shining in the moonlight, the cub almost looked like he had been carved from a rare, precious stone. And with that, Chuluun could think of only one name that would fit her son.

"Jiwe."

The baby was too focused on his first meal to look up, but swished his fuzzy little tail in contentment. Chuluun smiled, "That's you… my Jiwe."

XXX

The next morning, Makucha finally showed up to meet his son. As Chuluun expected, not even someone as stubborn as Makucha could deny the cub's parentage. Mama Binturong sat outside, patiently waiting to meet her "adoptive grandchild," happy to ignore the not-so-happy couple's bickering.

"You remember our deal," Chuluun reminded him. "He's yours, so you're staying put."

"Yeah, I know," the male leopard huffed. "I think I'd rather play 'daddy' and stay in one piece anyway."

Blissfully unaware of his parents' dispute, little Jiwe gave a little squeak and began pawing at his mother for milk. Chuluun obliged, rolling onto her side. As Jiwe fed, he purred contentedly, and Makucha couldn't help but smile.

"Hungry little fella, ain't he? Not even a day old, and he already knows a good quality meal!"

"Just like his old man," Chuluun couldn't help adding.

As he watched the cub nurse, Makucha asked, "So you named him Jiwe, eh? Not my first choice, if I'm being honest, but you're the mother."

_And for a second, I thought you were going soft! _

Chuluun shook her head. "That's right, and you're the father, so don't you forget our deal. Or else."

"Will you stop worrying? I gave you my word, I'll stick around long enough to give him some paternal affection," Makucha assured her, as he began to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chuluun growled. She knew Makucha wouldn't go far, if he knew what was good for him, but was still annoyed by his come-and-go attitude.

"I got a look at him, just like I promised. There's not much else I can do for the squirt for now, anyway. I'll leave milk duty to you."

Makucha barely acknowledged Mama Binturong as he darted off into the woods. She scoffed, but Mama's annoyance quickly faded as she fawned over baby Jiwe. As she watched the old lady greet her son with more enthusiasm than his own father, Chuluun felt oddly reassured. _At least he'll have a grandmother around!_

XXX

Makucha flopped down onto a tree branch, exhausted after a long day of playing with Jiwe. He had to admit, the boy was growing on him. Although he'd never admit it to her, Makucha also couldn't help but think about Chuluun, every now and then. Whatever her initial feelings had been towards him and the whole parenthood situation, the wily snow leopard seemed happier with her son than Makucha had ever seen her. No longer the Ghost of the Mountain, it seemed that Chuluun finally had things going her way.

"Makucha? I know you're awake! I gotta talk to you."

The leopard's green eyes snapped open, but he couldn't be bothered to get up and growl at the intruder. "What do you want, Mama?"

Mama Binturong had just about had it with Makucha's disrespectful attitude. In a display of impressive agility for a creature her age, she scampered up the tree, crossed over Makucha's head, and dropped down onto the branch so that her face was just inches from his.

"Seriously?" Makucha was awake now, and getting angry. "This better be really damn important, or else…"

He trailed off, noticing the worried look on Mama's face.

"Makucha, this is serious. You need to talk to Chuluun. Something is very wrong with Jiwe."

A/N: And here it is! Chapter 2. Now just to let everyone know, this chapter was written by my co author. Some people might not agree with how we are doing this story, but we are having fun, and people seem to be enjoying our story regardless. Hope you enjoy this one!


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Mama Binturong said something was wrong with Jiwe, Makucha snapped to attention. Usually in the past, the only thing that would have gotten his attention of a rare animal entered his path. But now? This was something different.

"What are you talking about?" Makucha asked, the concern creeping into his voice.

Mama looked pensive for a moment, hesitant to reveal what she had to say. "Okay, Chuluun didn't want me to say anything, but something is very wrong with Jiwe."

"Yeah you said that. So what is it?" Makucha's voice started to show impatience. Partially because he was interrupted from his nap. He did love his naps after all.

Mama got the pressing. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I know he's sick."

"Sick? With what?"

"I don't know. But he's been showing symptoms."

"What kind of symptoms?"

"He's been coughing a lot, then there's dizzy spells." Mama said urgently.

Coughing and dizzy spells. That prodded something in the back of Makucha's mind. He didn't know why those words brought memories back, but it made him think of "her".

XXX

_"Now remember Makucha. Keep low and always keep your eye on your prey."_

_Makucha listened to his mother's lesson well. He was but a teenager just learning the hunting ropes from his sole parent._

_"Yeah Mom, I see it." Makucha said as he eyed the unsuspecting animal ahead._

_The teenage leopard licked his lips and he could taste the meat. Makucha enjoyed his meat, especially the rare kind. And quite frankly, he could be quite the greedy gut._

_Makucha was about to pounce per his mother's instruction, when suddenly, a bellowing cough escaped her. The sound caused the animal to run off, but Makucha's prime concern was his mother._

_"Mom! Are you okay?" He urgently asked._

_His mother continued to cough, and with one final hack, a spurt of blood smacked wetly against the ground._

_Makucha watched as his mother breathed for a few moments before regaining her composure. "Yes dear...I'm fine," The elder leopardess noticed their quarry had fled, "I'm sorry honey," She apologized._

_"It's okay Mom. We can get it next time." Makucha reassured._

_His mother managed a smile. "You're a good boy. Don't loose that."_

XXX

Now Makucha was regretting that memory. Why did he have to think of "her"? But he dismissed it and focused on the present.

"If Chuluun didn't want you to say anything, why are you telling me?" Makucha asked.

It was no secret Chuluun and Mama Binturong were close, or at least had grown close since the Tree of Life incident. Honestly, the old woman had served as an excellent "grandmother" towards his son since he was born. In fact, it something seemed that Mama had adopted Chuluun in a sense.

Mama's brow softened, her expression becoming light, but the urgency was there as the lines remained somewhat firm. "Look, I love Chuluun, she's like a daughter to me, but like you, she's stubborn as all heck," Mama explained, "She's trying so hard to be a good mother, and she's trying to do it mostly on her own," At last the final vestiges of Mama's firmness faded, "I've been giving her tuliza, but that boy is going. And honestly, seeing that cub dead would do it for me."

"Kind of ironic coming from you. I mean you ordered us to go after those tiger cubs at the tree." Makucha reminded.

"Little different when it's a cub that's close to you. I don't want to go through that again." Mama remarked sadly.

That last big caught Makucha, and he was about to get more information out of her, when the elderly binturong turned to leave.

"Hey!" Makucha called.

"Just go to Chuluun. Talk to her please." Mama pleaded.

Makucha said nothing as the old woman left. He was just left alone with his thoughts. The symptoms Mama described, they were too similar to be a coincidence. It happened before, and now it seemed to be happening again. Another family member was going through the same thing, and Makucha would be damned if he had to experience that loss again. Still, he would have to get more information out of Chuluun before he made a final decision. An idea was forming in the back of his mind, a small plan that would only become fleshed out as soon as he got the rest out of his son's mother.

Maybe he was getting soft since fatherhood became a thing. Right now he didn't care. He was just a parent trying to keep his child safe.

XXX

"How was dinner?" Chuluun asked.

Jiwe snapped up the last vestiges of the meat he was eating. "Yummy!" He replied with a grin.

Chuluun smiled, "Well you know what comes next don't you?" She said pulling out some tuliza.

Jiwe frowned, but gave no complaints. "Yeah." He sighed.

"Chuluun?"

Chuluun and Jiwe turned to the cave entrance, "Just eat your tuliza sweetheart, I'm going to see what it is."

"Yes Mama." Jiwe responded before he reluctantly devoured the plant.

As Chuluun reached the cave entrance, her brow furrowed as her suspicions were realized. "Makucha."

Sure enough, the African leopard was standing before her.

"What do you want?" Chuluun asked with annoyance, "I'm just putting Jiwe down for bed."

"I need to talk to you." Makucha stated.

Chuluun was about to tell him to buzz off, but noticed the leopard's former smugness was gone. Usually it was always there in some form, but here, he looked pleading almost.

"About what?" Chuluun asked with suspicion. Despite her earlier notice, she didn't want to lower her guard with Makucha.

"It's about Jiwe," Makuch continued, "I know he's sick."

Chuluun's eyes widened, but she didn't let out a gasp. She didn't want to show her surprise. "What? That's not...Jiwe's not sick!"

"Don't lie to me. Mama Binturong told me everything."

Chuluun at last let out the gasp she had previously held in, "Look Makucha I don't-"

"What did I say about lying?" A growl crept into Makucha's voice.

Chuluun gritted her teeth. She cast her glance aside, averting her gave from Makucha's. A growl peppered up from her, but she didn't let out any anger.

"Darn it Mama!"

"Look don't be mad at her," Said Makucha, "She just told me because she's worried about Jiwe."

A snort escaped the snow leopard. That much was true, sure she had swore Mama to secrecy, but she knew the old binturong cared too much about Jiwe to keep this hidden. She couldn't blame her for that.

"All right fine! So he's sick! Big deal! I've been feeding him tuliza and he seems fine." Chuluun reasoned.

"Tuliza? You actually found some here?" Makucha's disbelief was due to Chuluun not initially knowing about tuliza back when they were trying to invade the Tree of Life.

"Mama's been keeping me stocked." Chuluun explained. "Besides, how is this any of your business?"

Makucha's expression widened as Chuluun watched the shock overtake him. My business? Why wouldn't my son's health be my business?!"

"Well I've been the one who's been taking care of him!" Chuluun retorted, "All you've done is pop in every now and then. I've been teaching him how to survive!"

The male leopard growled causing Chuluun to flex her claws. She still wouldn't let her guard down with Makucha, regardless of him being the father of her son. She observed him closely, watching him for any stray movements. But to her surprise, she watched as his aggression softened, back lowering, and nary a growl escaped him.

"Look, Chuluun, I appreciate what you're doing for him, I do. But you know the tuliza can only help so much. It's not a cure all." Makucha reasoned.

"Well how do you know?" Chuluun asked, her own aggression rising.

"Because I've seen this illness before. I watched someone die because of it." Makucha revealed.

Chuluun lowered both her eye brows and asked, "Who?"

Makucha's face became grim, and Chuluun could see sorrow in his eyes. Why if she didn't know any better, she could tell, his eyes were glistening. But she assumed it was a trick of her mind.

"My mother."

Chuluun didn't change her expression, and allowed Makucha to speak.

"At first it started off small. She would cough here and there, but then she started getting dizzy spells, then she started coughing up blood. The longer it went on, the weaker she got, and by the end of it she was so weak she could barely breathe or stay awake," The glistening became more fervent, but Chuluun still assumed it was only in her mind, "She died right in front of me, I was only a teenager."

A pang hit Chuluun right in the heart. She hadn't felt that pang in a long time, not since Gran Gran. "So what does this sob story have to do with anything? You want me to feel sorry for poor orphan you?" Chuluun still couldn't show any weakness.

"Open your eyes! The same thing is going to happen to Jiwe!" Makucha argued.

"You don't know what you're talking about. It's not the same, Jiwe's different. You'll see, it will pass over once he's had enough tuliza."

"You're in denial!" Makucha spat.

Chuluun let out another growl and snapped her mouth open, but whatever she was going to say slid right back down her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew Makucha was probably right. She was many things, but an idiot wasn't one of them. Neither was Makucha. As much as she would refer to him as one, she knew Makucha was intelligent.

Instead of a growl, a sigh came out. "Well what am I supposed to do?! I'm doing all I can but I'm out of ideas! All I can do is just give him tuliza and hope for the best."

"You know that can only help him so much." Makucha's voice became soft.

Chuluun didn't know what else to say, so she froze, and that gave Makucha the opening to speak again.

"You're a good mother Chuluun, and I know you would do anything to help Jiwe. So I have an idea on how to help him." Said Makucha.

Chuluun's eyes sparked with hope. Though trusting Makucha was at a low point, she would jump at the chance to help her son. "And what is that?" She said, repeating the very question she uttered to Makucha when he proposed his revenge plan to her, back when they first met.

She noticed something else in Makucha's eyes: it was hesitation. Whatever he wanted to say, he clearly wasn't sure about it.

"Just spit it out." She urged.

So, Makucha did. "We take him to the Tree of Life."

Chuluun remained silent for ten seconds. Her eyes looking aside as he digested the information. And then, she looked to Makucha with a small smile on her face. "Wow! That idea is so incredibly stupid!"

"Chuluun."

"Goodbye!" Chuluun said turning around to head back into her den. But before she did, Makucha darted in front of her. "Get out of my way." Chuluun lightly warned.

"Chuluun listen to me!" Makucha pleaded, "You know it's a good idea. We take him to the tree, he gets healed, and everything's good!"

"Okay genius, just think for a moment. How do you think it will go?" Makucha looked confused for a moment, so Chuluun continued, "I'll tell you. Hey Night Pride! How you doing? Remember us? We tried to take over your home and eat everyone! Can you please heal our sick cub? Thanks! You're the best!" Chuluun sarcastically retorted.

Makucha's confusion vanished and his look became one of consideration. "Alright you have a point. But come on. You know the Night Pride wouldn't turn away a sick cub."

Chuluun had to agree, Makucha had her there. The Night Pride helped any animal, but there was another factor that Makucha was ignoring.

"What about Kion?" Chuluun asked.

Makucha eyed her curiously, "What about him?"

"What if he's still there? You know what will happen if he sees us again." Chuluun warned. The memory of being blown away by that roar still etched in her mind.

"The Lion Guard is probably gone by now." Makucha reasoned.

"Okay, but do you know how far the Tree of Life is? What if Jiwe can't make the journey?" Chuluun's worry was evident.

"Jiwe's a tough kid. He'll make it. And if he gets sicker, we can carry him. I'll do it myself if I have to." Makucuha offered.

That bit took Chuluun by surprise. She had never seen this side of Makucha before. Honestly, selfish was the best word to describe him, greedy too, but this was new to her.

"Besides, I remember the way to the tree right down to the point." Makucha's smugness began to creep back into his voice.

Chuluun raised her left eye, "Really?" She said in disbelief.

"I have a very good memory." And there it was; Makucha was back to his old smug self.

Chuluun wouldn't have put it past Makucha to have a memory that excellent, but still, she couldn't shake the feeling.

"Look Chuluun, you're going to have to trust me." Makucha pleaded.

Chuluun didn't snort, nor laugh, but stared blankly at the male. "Last time I trusted you, I got burned."

"Well you're going to have to trust me again. If not for me, then for our son."

There it was, the main meat of the problem. Then came the sound of a cough. It echoed back from inside the cave, causing Chuluun to look back there in concern. Although she couldn't see, part of her knew there was blood again. She grappled hard with her decision, wrestled with it in her head but even she knew if she did nothing, Jiwe wouldn't have a chance.

"You sure you remember the way to the tree?" She asked.

"Positive." Makucha responded.

Chuluun stared firmly into her fellow leopard's eyes, "Fine, we leave in the morning, no later, no less."

Makucha let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Chuluun."

"Don't get comfortable yet Makucha, we need to get one thing straight." Chuluun cut in.

A look of uncertainty crossed Makucha, "Okay." He said.

"I'm going to make this very clear. I don't care what happens to me, or you for that matter, but if anything, and I mean if anything happens to my son, Kion's roar will be the least of your worries," The snow leopard pressed her face into the African leopard's, "Do you get me?"

Makucha hardly looked phased, just continued to remain focused and stoic, "Crystal."

"Good."

And without a word, Chuluun brushed past him and continued back into the cave. She didn't even see if Makucha left. All she cared about was seeing her son, and the moment she saw him, her heart sank. There he was, coughing up a storm again, and looking down in front of him, there indeed was blood, some faint traces upon his lips.

Jiwe broke away from his coughing to look up at his mother. "What was going on Mama? You sounded mad."

"Nothing sweetheart," Chuluun said settling down in front of her son, "Let's just both get some rest okay?"

"Okay." Jiwe responded.

What came next lightened the mood.

"Who's my special little boy?" Chuluun asked.

"I am." Jiwe responded.

"And who loves you?"

"You do."

"That's right, I do."

Next came the bed time lick, and then both leopards fell into slumber.

XXX

Dreams were an escape from reality. Least for Jiwe. He always liked his dreams. Most of the time they were pleasant, and this one was no exception. He imagined himself as a mighty hunter, taking down his prey with ease. He always imagined and hoped he looked like his father when he grew up. Jiwe looked up to his father greatly. He made that very apparent to his mother and "granny", but for some reason, the two females didn't seem to think much of his father. He didn't understand why, but part of him felt there was something his parents were not telling him. His parents were very hush hush about their pasts, or even how they met. He had asked once, but his mother told him "_I'll tell you when you're__older._". Jiwe himself would pout, but said nothing but a reply of "_Yes Mama._" Still, he loved his mother and respected her. He supposed he would indeed have to wait.

Suddenly, he was jolted from his dream when he heard his name.

"Jiwe."

Then came a prod.

"Jiwe!"

Jiwe opened his eyes and yawned and looked up to see his mother's face. "Mama?" He asked.

"Come on honey we have to get up now." Chuluun urged.

"But why? Can't I sleep some more?" Jiwe yawned again, his body still telling him to go to sleep.

"Jiwe get up." Chuluun stated firmly. She never raised her voice, only getting firm if she needed to get her point across.

Jiwe knew better than to disobey, so he got up and replied, "Okay Mama."

Chuluun smiled, "Good boy. Now follow me."

Jiwe obeyed and followed after his mother. Being a perceptive child, Jiwe could tell something was up. Something about his mother seemed different. But he paid it no mind. He was sure she would tell him eventually. Hopefully not when he was older.

They soon exited the mouth of the cave and a familiar sight greeted Jiwe.

"Papa?"

Jiwe could see his father's face forming into a grin. "Hey Squirt."

"What are you doing here?" Jiwe asked.

This certainly was strange. His father was never this early, and he and his mother were not exchanging snide remarks to one another. It got even stranger when Makucha and Chuluun exchanged glances towards one another. Jiwe watched as his mother looked back at him.

"Jiwe honey. Look, I don't want to worry you or anything, but you're very sick." Chuluun stated.

Tilting his head, Jiwe responded, "I'm sick."

Chuluun nodded, "Yes. That's why you've been coughing and getting dizzy."

Jiwe did have to silently agree. He had been coughing more often, and there were periods where he couldn't focus. And honestly when that happened, he felt his energy drop.

"But the yucky plant you've been giving me helps right?"

As much as Jiwe didn't like tuliza, his mother stated how it could help animals.

"Yes. But that can't work forever. So we're going on a little trip." Chuluun continued.

"Where to?" Jiwe asked.

Now it was Makucha's turn to speak. "It's a place called the Tree of Life."

"The Tree of Life? What's that?" Jiwe asked, being an ever expanding bag of questions.

Makucha continued, "It's a place where sick animals go to get healed," His father answered, "Your mother and I have been there before."

Jiwe's interest was intrigued, "You have?"

"Yes, but the Tree of Life is far away, so it's best we leave as soon as possible," Chuluun stated leaning down towards Jiwe, "It's going to be hard, so I need you to be strong okay?"

"Okay Mama!" Jiwe cheered before a cough suddenly overtook him.

"We should get going." Makucha stated.

Chuluun found herself uttering the very same words she had said to Makucha so long ago, "Lead the way."

Jiwe finished coughing but spoke up right before they turned to leave, "Can we say goodbye to Granny first?"

Makucha stopped, turning around to show his face twinging with annoyance, "We really should get going.

"Come on please! I don't want her to worry about us." Jiwe pleaded, staring up at his father with wide eyes.

Not that Jiwe was the kind of creature to manipulate another, he just found that acting cute like this often got him things he wanted. His mother had the same sentiments.

"It's just a little detour, then we can get going." Chuluun stated.

Makucha rolled his eyes, and then relented, "Alright fine! But we can't stay too long!"

"Yay!" Jiwe cheered, before giving off another cough.

The family trio of leopards then left their home, Chuluun and Jiwe's home to be precise. One last stop was on their way before they set off.

XXX

As soon as the family arrived, they filled in Mama Binturong about their plans. Mama was taken by surprise by this decision, considering what had happened to them before.

"The Tree of Life eh? Well, not my first choice." Mama stated.

"Well it's not like we have much a choice now do we?" Makucha retorted, his voice growing annoyed.

Mama had to agree with that. Considering how serious things were, the Tree of Life was Jiwe's best option.

"Well alright," Mama stated leaning down towards Jiwe, "Now you listen to your mama okay? She knows best."

"Don't worry Granny. I will!" Jiwe cheered.

Just looking at Jiwe's little smile cheered her up. But it also made her sad. She hadn't seen a child smile like that since...pushing those thought away, she looked up to Chuluun, "You sure you'll be fine?"

"Don't worry Mama, I'll keep things in line." Chuluun reassured.

Mama grinned upon hearing that. "Yeah and I imagine a little trip together would be good for you two eh?" She cast a sly glance towards Chuluun and Makucha.

Chuluun looked to Makucha and then back to Mama, "Not going to happen."

Makucha eyed the two females confusedly, "What's not going to happen?"

"Oh nothing, just between girls that's all," Mama chuckled, but she grew serious in an instant, "Just make sure nothing happens to these two okay?"

"I won't," Makucha stated, "Alright we dawdled enough, let's get going."

The family took off, but before they vanished, Jiwe turned around and waved, "Bye Granny! I love you!"

Mama waved back, "Love you back cutie."

And soon little Jiwe went to join his parents, and the family disappeared over the horizon. Even though the moment had been tender, Mama couldn't help but shake the worry. Jiwe couldn't die, just couldn't. Kind of ironic she cared about a child's life considering both her and Jiwe's parents were willing to hurt children back in the day. Heck, she once had a vendetta against a teenage honey badger for crying out loud! Quite honestly, She, Makucha, and Chuluun were, or at least had been bad people. But little Jiwe had changed that.

She hadn't started out bad, no, that happened as a result of her attempting to stifle down her emotional pain. Tuliza and the porcupines had filled the void in her heart, but being apart of Chuluun and Jiwe's lives had filled it. The same had applied to Chuluun and Makucha. Though the former was more obvious, there had been certain changes within the latter. Jiwe just had that affect she supposed.

Chuluun had mentioned nothing about breaking the promise of keeping Jiwe's condition a secret, but even the snow leopard knew the gravity of the situation. And honestly, seeing another dead child close to her heart would do her in.

Still, one more doubt and fear rested on her mind. And that was towards Makucha and Chuluun.

"Those two are going to drive each other nuts." She said.

Part of her was amused by that though.

A/N: Alright. Now you can probably guess Mama Binturong has a backstory in this. Or at least we are hinting at one. Just trying to expand me and my friend's fic universe. The little family has started their journey and now we have to see it to the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Journies always started out with an uncertain air to them. No one knew how they would turn out. Sure, there would be an end goal in mind, but how to get there was always the big question. Makucha didn't have that sort of question when he first began his quest for revenge with a side order of an easy meal. That was simple: follow the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life, kill the Guard, then feast to his heart's content on all the rare animals that lived there. He had envisioned his goal so clearly, he could already taste the savory meat. Oh, how his mouth had watered in anticipation when he pictured his upcoming feast.

He wasn't sure what Chuluun had been thinking. Back then, she had seemed much more interested in revenge than eating, though the prospect of unlimited food did intrigue her. Not to say she was a glutton. No, frankly Makucha knew if anyone fit the bill of gluttony, it was him. He always had a taste for the rarest of delights, doing whatever he could to get his next meal. That was really his goal, to enjoy the finer things in life.

It didn't just stop with food, either. He always took what he could whenever he could. That watering hole incident with the zebra was testament to that. But of course, the Lion Guard had thwarted him then, too. It seemed that fate had consigned him to constantly be at odds with the Guard. First it had been him and the cheetah Fuli. Leopards and Cheetah had always had an unspoken rivalry of sorts, sort of akin to the one between hyenas and lions. But then came Kion. Out of all the Guard, he hated that upstart cub the most. After all, they were both leaders of their particular groups; least until Mama Binturong took over. Still, it seemed that he and Kion would forever be at odds. Really, he was trying to beat Kion. Take him down, and the rest of the group would fall.

But then there was that Roar. No matter if he matched Kion with claw and tooth, that Roar was the lion's trump card. He didn't know what Kion had done, but on that fateful day, back when their army had the numbers to properly fight back, Kion's Roar utterly destroyed them. His eyes had widened as much as they could when he and everyone else were sucked inside. Makucha honestly thought he was going to die. But no, it seemed fate had different plans for him.

Really, he and Chuluun had simply been seeking reprieve from the stress and bitterness they felt over their loss. He hadn't expected to father a son, period. After all, they were still two very different species of leopards. He had heard stories of feline hybrids out there in the world, but only figured they were rumors and stories. But, it turned out he and Chuluun were biologically compatible.

Makucha recalled how he'd felt when he first heard of his impending fatherhood. He wasn't happy, he made that very clear to Chuluun, and even tried to deny the child was even his. After all, it wasn't like Chuluun was the only snow leopard in the Himalayas. With her cute laugh and big blue eyes, she could have any male she wanted. But in the end, he was the one who had gotten her pregnant with her firstborn. Then he was forced into the role of being a father, something he had taken great steps to avoid. True he could have had any female he wanted in the Backlands, but he veered from that for reasons only known to him. Frankly he only stuck around to appease Chuluun and to avoid her wrath. Honestly, she could be a vindictive little thing. In fact, that's what drew her to his plan.

And then something changed.

The more time he spent with Jiwe, the more Makucha realized he actually liked being a father. He enjoyed guiding his son on the road to adulthood. Sure, he merely popped in every now and then instead of being a full-time parent like Chuluun was, but those times he spent with his child reminded him of his days with his mother. He was her only little boy, and she was his only parent. The relationship reflected on Chuluun and Jiwe, but the key difference was that he was involved in his son's life, unlike his own father. Perhaps that's why he stuck around? To not abandon his offspring. Of course, another difference is his mother didn't threaten his father to stay. She had probably expected him to leave after mating with him. This wasn't uncommon with leopards, but maybe, deep down, Makucha wanted to prove himself better than his sire? This, in turn, led to the journey they were on.

For the first time, Makucha was uncertain about something. He knew the goal he wanted: reach the Tree of Life, heal Jiwe, and return home. Getting there was easy. He had memorized the path to the Tree, could envision it perfectly in his head, but the endgame was the big question.

He was certain Kion was gone. After all, whatever business he and the Guard had at the Tree, they would certainly return to the Pride Lands afterward, right? There was still the Night Pride, though. If anything, they would more than likely provide opposition to their little quest. That, and more than likely their actions had left every animal at the tree hating them. But they certainly wouldn't turn away Jiwe. That wasn't a question. From what he had seen with his mother, Jiwe would only get worse, and he knew (or rather hoped), that Jiwe's sickly form would burn into their hearts. Sure, he was banking on his child's health deteriorating, and in a sense that was wrong, but he was out of options. He knew this was a long shot, but if it meant saving Jiwe's life, then he would take it.

Yes, they were progressing in their goal, but there was one problem.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Chuluun suddenly asked.

The area they had arrived in appeared to be at the edge of a jungle. An open field lay before them, with plant life in abundance.

"I'm sure," Makucha replied.

Makucha didn't have to look at Chuluun to know that she had a scowl of uncertainty on her face.

"Really? I don't remember walking this path," Chuluun responded.

Makucha noted the area, looked at its surroundings and soon found himself admitting, "Alright, maybe this isn't the _exact_ same path we walked last time."

An exasperated groan escaped Chuluun, "Wonderful! You've gotten us lost!"

"We are not lost!" Makucha argued.

"Ugh! I knew this was a bad idea! I just knew it!" Chuluun exclaimed.

"Look, just calm down!" Makucha retorted.

"Calm down?! You've stranded us in the middle of nowhere!"

"Well we are somewhere, so technically we aren't nowhere!"

"Don't start with me," the snow leopard growled.

"You're the one starting something!" Makucha growled back.

The two leopards stared at one another, ready to release a new batch of arguments. But those were put on hold as something halted them.

"I have to tinkle."

Both looked down at Jiwe and noticed him doing a little "dance" of sorts.

"Tinkle?" Makucha repeated, unfamiliar with the word.

Jiwe's little dance could have dropped hints, but that wasn't the case as Chuluun had much more experience with what her child needed.

"He needs to pee," she stated flatly.

The realization lit up Makucha's face. "Oh! Right. Tinkle."

Right away, any tenseness vanished from their faces and turned with concern towards their child.

"Look, it's been a while since we've eaten. So why don't I catch us some food, and you take him somewhere to do his business?" Chuluun suggested.

Makucha raised an eyebrow, "You really think you'll be able to hunt in all this green, with how you look?" Makucha asked, "Not a lot of camouflage."

"I have my ways," Chuluun retorted.

Jiwe pawed at his mother's leg, a look of wanting upon his face.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Mama won't go far," Chuluun said reassuringly.

Giving Jiwe a nuzzle, she shot off to look for any prey, leaving the boys alone. With his mother gone, Jiwe resumed his little pee-pee dance.

"All right, Squirt, do your business," Makucha instructed.

Jiwe looked aside shyly, and then back to his father, "But you're standing right here."

Makucha's brow lowered, "Excuse me?"

"I-I-I can't go when you're watching!" Jiwe replied, still doing his dance.

"We're both boys, so it's fine," Makucha replied.

"Yeah but-but…" Jiwe stuttered.

Makucha growled in annoyance, but took care not to take such a tone with his child. "Well, just go in the bushes," he said, pointing to some.

Jiwe darted inside right away.

Letting out a sigh, Makucha felt some form of relief wash over him. Parenting was hard. He had to make sure he wasn't making any mistakes, and keep Jiwe happy, all while appeasing Chuluun. At least he had this moment to himself, and enough time to collect his thoughts.

"Makucha?"

Hearing his name perked his ears up, and he turned to notice a sight he hadn't seen in quite a while.

"Fahari? Jionna?"

Sure enough, it was his old "friends". Fahari and Jionna looked no worse for wear. No scars, no disfigurements. They looked exactly the same.

"Well, look what the leopard dragged in!" Jionna said with a smile.

"Long time, no see!" Fahari added.

Makucha wasn't looking forward to this to be honest. Chuluun and Mama Binturong didn't seem to give him too much grief for what happened at the Tree, the latter moreso than the former, but he did dread what other members of his former army would feel. After all, he had dragged them halfway across the world to fulfill his desire for revenge and filling his belly, with nothing to show for it.

"So, you two survived," Makucha stated, keeping his cool.

"What? Disappointed?" Fahari asked in his usual haughty tone.

"No, just surprised," Makucha replied, "You two here to give me grief?"

"Now why would we do that?" Jionna asked, "Oh wait? Are you talking about that incident at the Tree of Life?"

"Well, to be honest, our near death experience did shake us up, but it was our own fault." Fahari stated.

"We did change our minds, after all," Jionna added.

That indeed was true. Fahari and Jionna did initially decline his offer to go to the Tree of Life. In fact, he had been very surprised to see him at the Tree, along with Mama Binturong's porcupines. It wasn't as if they knew their connection to him, which Makucha always wondered about. But he didn't argue against their arrival at the time. The added numbers indeed gave them the edge, at least until Kion's Roar put a halt to their plans.

"So you're not mad?" Makucha asked, still not convinced.

"Not at all!" Jionna assured, "In fact, the locale does have its benefits."

"Oh yes, we've been eating quite well for a while now," Fahari added. "It's no Tree of Life feast, but I guess we got what you promised after all, in a way."

Well, at least they didn't hold a grudge against him. The last thing Makucha needed was another grudge from a former associate of his. Before he could say anything, a tiny familiar voice piped up.

"I'm done!" Announcing his arrival, little Jiwe walked out of the bushes.

"Sorry, I took so long, I also had to poop, too!" Jiwe said happily before noticing Fahari and Jionna. The moment he saw the two leopards, he darted behind his father's leg, peeking out tentatively.

Fahari and Jionna's expressions widened as they observed Jiwe. Both looked at each other uncertainly.

"Are you babysitting or something?" Jionna asked.

Jiwe swallowed and gathered up his courage, "Papa? Who are these guys?"

"Papa!?" Jionna exclaimed.

The realization took a moment or two to fully register with the African leopards. Fahari was the first to speak.

Crafting a look of amusement, Fahari asked, "Well, well, Makucha! What have you been up to?"

"What does it look like!?" Makucha growled.

Fahari and Jionna looked to one another, the same amusement on the former's face appearing on the latter's.

"Well, we certainly did not expect this!" Fahari exclaimed.

"Yes, you didn't seem like the fatherly type to be honest," Jionna added.

Makucha growled in annoyance. He knew how these two worked. They had been the same way since they were cubs.

"So, what of it?" Makucha snarled.

"It's just peculiar, is all," Jionna finished.

"So what's the boy's name?" Fahari asked.

"Jiwe," Makucha answered.

"Interesting choice," Fahari continued.

"It was his mother's idea." Makucha said almost defensively.

At the word "mother", Fahari and Jionna's interest seemed to be sparked.

"Speaking of which, where is Mommy?" Jionna asked.

"She's hunting," Makucha replied.

Fahari took a few steps closer. As soon as he was close enough, he lowered his head down and gave Jiwe a good looking-over. The little cub crouched behind his father's leg all the more.

"Odd color, wouldn't you say?" Fahari looked.

Makucha didn't answer, not finding the words to speak, and allowing whatever "game" his "friends" were playing.

"Yes, I concur, certainly not a usual leopard color," Jionna noted, "A bit on the pale side. Although, when's the last time you've seen an African leopard around these parts?"

"If I do recall correctly, Makucha, you had a snow leopard with you. What was her name again?" Fahari pondered.

"Oh yes, it's on the tip of my tongue…" Jionna likewise pondered.

"It's Chuluun," Makucha flatly stated.

"Ah! Yes that's it!" Fahari marveled, "So you and her, eh?"

"Didn't picture you as a crossbreeder," Jionna expressed.

Makucha let out another growl, "So what if I crossbred? Big deal!"

Fahari and Jionna were silent for a moment before looking at one another. Their amusement becoming all the more palpable.

"Well if you ask me, she must have been blind to shack up with someone like you!" Jionna jested.

"Oh yes! Certainly any female with taste wouldn't shack up with Makucha!" Fahari laughed.

Makucha felt another growl rising up from him, and he felt his anger growing.

"Don't say that about Papa!" Jiwe's little voice broke out. The young cub had stepped forward, a look of determination upon his face. Raising up his head with certainty, he added in, "He's handsome!"

Hearing this made Makucha's eyes grow wide as saucers. Likewise, it did the same for Fahari and Jionna's eyes. They closed in an instant as the two leopards began to snicker.

Makucha let out a nervous laugh and placed a gentle paw upon his son. "Shouldn't say things like that, Squirt. People might not think you're right."

"Oh come on, Papa. Your boy is just showing how much he loves you!" Fahari laughed.

"Yes, he's going to be a real lady killer when he grows up!" Jionna continued.

The growl Makucha had held in earlier finally worked its way out. "Come on, Jiwe, let's go find your mother!" Makucha said, herding his cub away from his two former associates.

A dour expression fixed itself on Makucha's face. Little Jiwe had stepped out from underneath his father and walked beside him.

"So who were those guys, Papa?" Jiwe asked.

"Nobody," Makucha stated, "Just some assholes I used to know."

Jiwe remained silent, not commenting on the swear his father just said. Father and son just continued onward, not looking back.

XXX

Chuluun grumbled something to herself as she stomped through the field. Today just wasn't her day. Nothing. No matter how fast she ran, no matter how stealthy she was, she couldn't catch a single thing. Not even a tiny morsel! She was not looking forward to seeing Makucha's smug face, or hearing him taunt _told you so! _She wasn't a bad hunter. It was the location that was the problem. She was out of her element, that's all.

"Mama!"

Hearing the voice of her son, Chuluun brightened up and looked over to see the running form of her child. Just seeing Jiwe brought a smile to her face. Truly, he was the one joy in her life. Then her smile faded as Jiwe halted mid-run, breaking into a coughing fit. Chuluun's expression grew pained the more she watched her child hack and convulse. Instinctively, she ran up to him, ready to place a comforting paw upon him. Luckily, Jiwe's fit subsided as quickly as it came, and he immediately composed himself. Chuluun looked for signs of any blood. None had come out.

"Hey honey. So? Everything come out okay?" Chuluun asked.

"Yeah! Though my poop was weird again," Jiwe responded, "So did you catch anything?"

Chuluun frowned, "No, sweetie, I didn't."

"See? What did I tell ya?" Makucha smugly walked up towards his sometimes lover, "Struck out."

Glaring fiercely towards Makucha, Chuluun retorted, "It's not my fault there's no snow or rocks out here!"

Dusting his chest off with his paw, Makucha observed his claws, "Well, it looks like it's up to me to keep us fed and watered."

Chuluun gave out a scoffing laugh, "You? Like you could do any better than me."

"Actually, I can," Makucha smirked, "This sort of locale is my kind of neighborhood. I can blend right in, sneak up on some unsuspecting animal, and catch our supper in no time at all."

"I'd love to see that," Chuluun sarcastically snorted.

The smirk still remaining on his face, Makucha flicked his tail and turned around. "Just sit back you two, I'll get us something nice and tasty."

And with that he was off, leaving Chuluun and Jiwe alone together. Yet, Chuluun's eyes didn't stray away from Makucha. His confidence and ready desire to hunt seemed utterly suspicious to the snow leopardess. He wouldn't try and ditch them, would he? Chuluun's rationale argued against it, but then again, this was Makucha. He was capable of anything, and ditching them for himself was so in character.

"Jiwe…" Chuluun started, an idea forming in her head.

"Yes Mama?" Jiwe looked up to her.

"I think it's time for a little lesson in stealth. We're going to follow your father and see if his hunting skills are really up to snuff."

"Really?" Jiwe said, considering the idea for a moment, but his face softened as he opened up to the idea, "Okay!"

"Good boy," Chuluun smiled, "Now remember, stay quiet and low to the ground. Not a sound."

"Don't worry! I'll be super quiet!"

Chuluun put a claw to her lips, giving her son the signal to silence his voice. Jiwe did the same, miming his mother's form and doing exactly what she told him. The mother and son pair kept their silent trek, keeping an eye out for Makucha's yellow form. Chuluun felt this was pointless. More than likely Makucha was on his way out of the area. That was so like him, dragging them all the way out here then stranding them to save his own skin. She nearly growled in annoyance, wanting to take all her rage out on someone. Just her luck. Once again that greedy, arrogant, ba-and then she saw him, Makucha several feet away from them. Her eyes grew shocked. He was still here, and he was currently trailing a deer. Chuluun put a paw to Jiwe to halt him, her look of disbelief not fading from her face.

"He actually stayed," she whispered.

He didn't leave. He did what he said he would. Chuluun wasn't expecting this. She didn't know what to think.

A deer grazed on the hill, just ahead of Makucha. It was unaware that the leopard was stalking it. Chuluun and Jiwe kept silent, allowing him to work. The deer continued to nibble away until suddenly, it jerked it's head up, sensing something. Makucha came to a halt, keeping a close eye on the deer. And then in that instant, both of them were off. The deer fled while Makucha was in hot pursuit.

Chuluun eyed the male with curiosity. She could tell Makucha was determined. She hadn't seen this much determination since they were at the Tree of Life. Though that was really for himself, now he was actually hunting for someone else. She looked down at Jiwe and her son seemed absolutely impressed by his father's work. She had to smile at that. At least he was getting some enjoyment out of this.

Makucha pursued the beast with vigor. He truly was an artist when it came to hunting, Chuluun had to admit. He had such determination in his eyes, so much he focused entirely on what was before him. When the deer turned, he turned, always zig zagging. At this point, it was apparent Makucha was attempting to tire it out. Let it get weaker to the point he could properly strike. Just as Makucha neared, the deer kicked him in the face with its back legs. Makucha merely let out a growl and continued his pursuit.

"Wow! Papa's amazing!" Jiwe whispered.

Chuluun even found herself awestruck. She remained fixated upon him, those strong muscles, that swift speed, it was like watching a work of art in motion. And then it came to an abrupt end. The deer turned, but Makucha didn't turn with it. During their run, the family had just noticed a bramble bush, and when the deer turned, Makucha found himself skidding into said bush.

"Papa!" Jiwe cried, rushing off towards his father.

Chuluun likewise held concern in her eyes, and followed after her child.

"Papa?" Jiwe called again the moment he stood in front of the bramble bush.

Suddenly, Makucha emerged from the bush, the suddenness spurred Jiwe to hide behind Chuluun's leg. A shocked pained look had formed upon the leopard's face. But furthermore, his entire body was covered in thorns.

"Papa! Are you okay?" Jiwe inquired.

"I'm fine!" Makucha hissed, not raising his voice out of anger, but rather the pain that coursed through his body.

Chuluun gave a look of dismay, but slowly, it started to crack as a sound purred up from her throat. At last the sound emerged: laughter. The laughter peppered out of Chuluun, growing more hysterical by the minute.

"Stop laughing!" Makucha growled, as he attempted to remove some of the thorns.

Chuluun fell on her back, holding herself to contain her laughter. "Oh my gosh! You look like a prickly pear!"

"What the heck is a prickly pear!?" Makucha demanded.

"I don't know! But you totally look like one!" Chuluun said continuing to laugh.

Makucha pulled out some more thorns, spitting them out furiously. "It's not funny!"

"Oh it's totally funny!" Chuluun stated, as her laughter started to pepper out. Once she was done, Chuluun got to her paws and sighed, "Come on, let me help."

"I don't need your help!" Makucha growled.

"Stop trying to pull off the tough guy act, I know it's only for Jiwe," Chuluun chided as she walked over, pulling out some thorns with her teeth.

Makucha looked momentarily surprised at Chuluun's declaration, but said nothing, and allowed Chuluun to work. Taking a cue from his mother, Jiwe followed and did the same. Though being small as he was, he hardly made a dent.

"I have to admit though, it was a pretty good hunt until the bush," Chuluun noted.

"Yeah Papa! You were cool!" Jiwe chimed in.

Again, Makucha said nothing, and allowed his son and his mother to work. He felt like a cub being groomed, and although he didn't know it, his little accident had told Chuluun something.

She knew she could trust Makucha. At least for now.

"So, did anything interesting happen with you two while I was gone?" Chuluun asked.

"Yeah!" Jiwe excitedly exclaimed, "We met these two leopards who knew Papa, but they were assholes, right Papa?"

Chuluun cocked her head back in disbelief after hearing what Jiwe said. Her shocked expression faded to a stern reprimand as she glared at Makucha. She knew full well where her son learned that word.

Makucha sheepishly winced as Chuluun harshly pulled out a thorn. Looking to Jiwe, he said, "Don't-don't say things like that."

Jiwe opened his mouth to speak, but noticing his mother's expression he wisely kept it shut. Chuluun had to correct herself: she could trust Makucha _some_ of the time.

A/N: Got chapter 4 up! Here we have a little more of the family bonding. I hope people are finding Jiwe cute. His parents are or rather were bad people, but he is a good kid.


	5. Chapter 5

It took some time, but Chuluun (with Jiwe's help), had managed to pull all the brambles out of Makucha's body. The leopard had complained he was sore, but that was expected. He could deal with pain so he didn't complain about it much. Sometime after, they were off on their journey again. Neither leopard caught a sign of Fahari and Jionna. That was good for Makucha, because he didn't need his former friends poking fun on how he had gone "soft". Chuluun of course was surprised those two survived, but the again recalled how they had easily survived. Even Mama Binturong had survived and she was older than all of them! Of course, that raised the question of the fates of the other members of their little army. But they concentrated ahead and focused on their current location.

They had entered into the jungle, outside the terrain. It wasn't just a part of their trek, but also a chance at catching an easier meal. This was less out of the open. Animals would be more confined and even someone like Chuluun would be able to hide herself. Little Jiwe remained close to his parents, keeping a careful eye out. A stray cough peeped out of his body every now and then. This provoked a glance from his mother.

"Let's keep up a good pace." Makucha directed, noticing Chuluun and Jiwe were lagging behind a bit.

Upon hearing this, Jiwe scampered up, trying to maintain his father's pace.

"There's nothing wrong with slowing down." Chuluun argued.

Makucha said nothing, but grunted and shook his head.

Chuluun sighed, knowing there was no arguing with him. Sometimes it annoyed her how he acted sometimes. He always presented himself this self image of knowing what's best. It probably was a male thing, and it made her hope Jiwe wouldn't grow up like that. But there was no telling what he inherited from his father, besides looks that is.

"Well at least keep an eye out for tuliza." Chuluun requested.

Jiwe gave a shudder and stuck out his tongue.

Makucha caught that out of the corner of his eye.

"So, Squirt? What's with you and tuliza?" Makucha asked.

Jiwe's face frowned, "It's yucky! And it makes my poop weird!"

"Weird poop?" Makucha said with confusion.

Jiwe looked hesitant, as if he were afraid to elaborate on what he had said, "It turns it purple."

Makucha swiftly turned to a look of dismay and shock. He looked to Chuluun for confirmation. She merely stared at him and responded, "It's true."

Coming to a halt, Makucha turned around to fave Chuluun, "Wait? So you've been feeding our child plants that turn your poop literally purple?"

"Yeah." Chuluun stated plainly.

"And that didn't strike you as dangerous? Who knows what that's doing to him!" Makucha said in alarm.

"Mama ate it and she seems fine." Chuluun retorted.

"Mama's an old lady with an addiction!" Makucha argued.

"She is not an addict! Least not anymore." Chuluun said quickly correcting herself.

Makucha rolled his eyes, "Yeah and I don't like rare animals."

Just as Makucha had rolled his, Chuluun narrowed her eyes, "You know, Mama's not so one dimensional as you think. She actually has layers."

"Layers of wrinkles." Makucha scoffed.

Makucha suddenly felt a pawing at his leg. Looking down, he saw Jiwe staring up at him, "Please don't say bad things about Granny Papa."

Makucha could only wryly smile at his son, "You really like her don't ya?"

"Yeah! She's the best granny ever!"

"You guys seem tense."

The leopards suddenly looked up, and hanging from a tree was a gibbon. What was immediately noticeable about the gibbon was his expression, a glazed peaceful look of contentment.

Staring down at the family, the gibbon opened his mouth to speak, "You guys should go see the porcupines."

"Porcupines?" Chuluun repeated.

"Yeah, Smun and his prickle really know how to open up your mind." The gibbon responded.

The name, hearing it made Chuluun and Makucha exchange looks. But before the could question the gibbon further, he was off.

Once they were alone, Chuluun asked, "Smun? You don't think?"

"Could be a coincidence." Makucha responded.

"What's a coincidence?" Jiwe asked.

Neither parents answered that, but pressed on forward. Past the foliage and when they reached the other side, they saw a sight. There were porcupines! They all milled about, talking with one another, but what was noticeable about the location, it was covered in flowers, all of them arranged neatly and in a colored pattern, blue, red, yellow, violet, each one forming a line of tranquility that brought a welcoming sight.

Among all the porcupines, they noticed one in particular, sitting on his hear, the porcupine seemed to be in a meditative state. To Jiwe, it was some new animal, but to Makucha and Chuluun?

"Smun?" Makucha called.

The porcupine snapped his eyes open upon hearing his name. His face turned to one of curiosity as he looked up. But when he saw the leopards, his face lit up.

"Makucha! Chuluun!" Indeed it was Smun. The porcupine got up from his position and ran up to the leopards, "Goodness! I wasn't sure if you two had survived!"

"I could say the same about you. So you all made it out okay?" Chuluun asked.

"Oh yes! Though I do admit it was a close call for us!" Smun said. The porcupine suddenly flinched as he looked about, "Um? Mama isn't with you is she?"

Chuluun noticed the nervousness within the lead porcupine's eyes. This wasn't normal. As far as she knew, Smun and his prickle were absolutely loyal to Mama.

"Um no, she's not with us." Chuluun answered.

Smun immediately let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good. I was worried for a mom...ent." He trailed off as he noticed the little fuzzball that was Jiwe. His face lit up in surprise, "Is that cub yours?" He asked.

"Oh yes, this is our son Jiwe." Chuluun answered.

"The both of you?" Smun asked again.

"She said "our" didn't she?" Makucha retorted.

Smun's face lay trapped in disbelief, but soon, cracks formed at the edges of his mouth before breaking into a full on grin. A yell of delight escaped him and he leapt in the air.

"Oh wonderful! How utterly wonderful! To think you two escaped a life of sin only to find one another in marriage and parenthood!"

Makucha and Chuluun immediately stood to attention. "I'm not her husband!/He's not my husband!" Both leopard's exclaimed at once.

Smun's face dropped slowly, "Wait? You two have a child together and you're not married?"

The two leopards stared at one another sheepishly which prompted Smun to give a look of uncertainty. "Well in any case, you two have found a new path in life like we have."

"A new path?" Makucha repeated.

"Or rather, a new way to go." Smun re-clarified, "You see our eyes have been opened," Turning to the rest of his prickle, Smun called out, "Everyone! Gather round so our old friends can hear our story of redemption!"

The other porcupines stopped what they were doing and gathered round their leader, all giving sounds of eagerness.

Smun closed his eyes, holding out his right paw and clenching it, "Our story starts at the beginning. Once we were all poor orphans with no one to care for us. But then we met her."

The other porcupines closed their eyes and one word escaped their mouths, "Mama."

"Yes! Mama Binturong took us in and raised as as her own children. At last we were wanted and we dedicated ourselves to Mama. Whatever she wanted, we would get her. And if anyone got in her way, we would push them off a cliff if she so deemed it. Especially for that sacred plant."

"Tuliza." The porcupines recited.

"We got all the tuliza Mama could ever want, and even followed her in her plans. But in the end, we were punished!"

The porcupines shuddered.

"When the dust settled, we were alone. No more Mama. We wandered for days searching and hoping for a new place to call home. When we came across this jungle, we were starving. But luck would have it, we found a source of nourishment."

"Mushrooms!"

"Yes! The mushrooms! We were cautious, but I took the risk and had the first bite!" Smun said, and then at last opened his eyes, "At that moment, my eyes were opened! So many colors, so many sights appeared before me. It was then I realized that we have been given a second chance! A new start! Away from Mama, tuliza, and everything else!"

Smun turned towards the leopards and took a mushroom that another porcupine had handed him, effortlessly popping it in his mouth. Right away, his pupils went wide, "Oh yes! I can see it now. This place was a message, to help any animal who comes our way!"

Both Chuluun and Makucha looked at the porcupine with concern, "So you realized this after eating mushrooms?"

Smun placed his paws together, looking as if he were praying. "That is correct."

Makucha snorted laughter, "I think you're eating the wrong kind of mushrooms there pal."

"Oh no! These mushrooms are keeping us alive!" Smun declared popping yet another mushroom in his mouth.

Chuluun could only eye the situation with an odd uncomfortable look in her eye. Staring down, she noticed another one of those mushrooms sticking up from the ground, and Jiwe had his eye on it. The little cub was about to take a nibble off of it when suddenly his mother pulled him back.

"No no Jiwe! Not for little cubs!" Chuluun said alarmed.

"Aww! But I wanted to try it!" He protested.

"Listen to your mother young one. You are not ready for such enlightenment." Smun cautioned.

Chuluun stared yet again at Smun's peculiar behavior, "Well it's been nice seeing you all again, but we really must be going." The snow leopard excused.

Smum beamed with a bright smile and waved, "Good luck to you my friends! May you have good fortune!"

Chuluun shuddered, "Yeah...you two."

The trio of leopards walked off, away from the porcupine prickle. But as they did, they failed to hear what the porcupines were saying.

"I'm very happy for them." One porcupine commented.

"Yes, such a lovely looking family." Another concurred.

Smun popped another mushroom in his mouth and swallowed, "Yes, but it was amazing how they could speak with all those bugs squiggling in and out of their mouths."

XXX

"Well that was interesting." Makucha noted.

"At least they're doing well for themselves." Chuluun added.

"Mama? Why did they say that about Granny?" Jiwe asked.

Chuluun looked at her son questionably, "What do you mean sweetie?"

"They said they would have done anything for Granny, even push someone off a cliff. But why would Granny ask them to do that?"

The young cub stared up at questioning eyes. Chuluun and Makucha looked to one another, both uncertain of how to answer. They knew they couldn't just remain silent.

"Well uh-" Chuluun began.

"They were just using an example Squirt." Makucha cut in.

"That's right! Mama's the sweetest women ever." Chuluun stated.

Jiwe cast his glance aside, clearly processing the answer given to him. Then at last he looked satisfied, "Yeah, Granny would never do anything mean like that."

Makucha and Chuluun couldn't help but note the irony of that statement. But the moment was broken when Jiwe suddenly broke into a coughing fit. The adults looked alarmed, but even more so when a spurt of blood spat out of the cub!

"Jiwe!" Makucha and Chuluun shouted.

Both parents put a paw upon their child. The coughing subsided in moments, but Jiwe looked up with a dazed expression upon his face.

"We need to find some tuliza!" Chuluun said with alarm.

"On it!" Makucha said snapping to attention.

The African Leopard scanned the area for any sign of the violet plant. Of course, this was like finding a needled in a haystack. Makucha had never had a need for tuliza, so he didn't even know how to look for it. He supposed they could go back and ask Smun and the porcupines about the plant. Made sense considering their original purpose was hoarding tuliza for the elderly binturong. Makucha searched behind a tree, and luck would have it, there it was!

"There you are!" Makucha said as he grabbed hold of the plant in his mouth. Right away he recoiled from the taste. It made him wonder how Mama Binturong could ingest this plant? From the way she acted, tuliza was the tastiest plant in existence. Then again, different animals had different tastes. What would be nasty to one would be good to another.

"All right Squirt, here you go." Makucha handed Jiwe the plant.

The cub took it without so much as a fuss, but the moment he chewed he recoiled at the taste, bringing him out of his dazed state. Jiwe looked up to Chuluun, almost giving a pleading face as a "do I have to?" sort of look. But a quick glance from his mother told young Jiwe to eat it. So he did, chewing and then swallowing it down with a grimace.

"Yuck!" Jiwe exclaimed.

Chuluun chuckled and patted her son's head, "That's my big boy! And since you were such a trooper, I think we've earned a little rest."

"Chuluun." Makucha warned.

"Oh come on we've been walking for a while and we could use a break!" She argued.

"Okay, I'm going to go play over there." Jiwe announced.

The little cub bounded off to a little clearing. Right away he started to play fight, doing little moves and defensive stances.

"Don't you think you're spoiling him?" Makucha stated.

Chuluun looked at Makucha, showing no offense upon her face, "You think I'm spoiling him? You should see how Mama is with him."

"Geeze what's with that old woman? I mean she upgrade from porcupines to our son now?" Makucha stated sardonically.

"It's not like that!" Chuluun said defensively, "Jiwe is the closest thing she has to a grandchild."

"Well if she wanted a grandkid she should have had a kid of her own." Makucha bluntly blurted.

Makucha expected that to get a rise out of Chuluun. He waited for him to defend the elderly binturong, but none of that came.

"She did." Chuluun stated.

Eyes widened in surprise, Makucha turned to Chuluun, "What?"

"Mama had a daughter." Chuluun revealed.

Makucha's eyes lowered, though one remained raised, "So meaning she actually got pregnant and gave birth?"

"Hey everyone was young once." Chuluun defended, "I mean did you think she was old from the beginning?"

"It's just hard to picture." Makucha admitted.

"I know where you're getting at but she was a mother...once." Chuluun noted that last bit wistfully.

"Once?" Makucha said picking up on that.

It was at this point, Chuluun's face became grim, almost sad, a feeling Makucha wasn't sure Chuluun was capable of feeling.

"Her daughter died. She couldn't have been any older than Jiwe." Chuluun admitted. The snow leopard was sure Makucha was going to ask "how", so she caught him off, "She didn't give details, and I didn't press her, but all she said is she got careless and paid for it. I guess she fell apart after that, tried to fill the void with anything she could. Tuliza, the porcupines."

And it made sense in that instant. The tuliza wasn't just some greed filled addiction, it was a coping mechanism. And Smun had said Mama had adopted him and his prickle when they were young, so it was obvious despite the sinister mind she had displayed at the Tree of Life, she was really just a woman mourning the family she lost. As Makucha saw his son at play, he understood Chuluun's own worry. The fact either of those two were capable of loving someone besides themselves was a testament that Jiwe was a second chance for both of them. And in that moment, Makucha thought about his own mother.

XXX

_Makucha sniffed as he felt the tears fall. He slowly sauntered his way back to his mother's territory. The young cub felt the sting of the words thrown at him._

_"Makucha?"_

_He looked up and saw the familiar shape of his mother, "Mom?" Makucha sniffled again._

_Mishale stared down at her son, noted his tear stained eyes and sighed, "Let me guess, it was those bullies again?"_

_Makucha numbly nodded, "C-C-Could you make them stop?"_

_The cub's answer was a shake of the head, "Makucha, I'm not going to fight your battles. You have to stand up to them." She stated._

_"But I'm scared." Makucha whimpered._

_"Makucha!"_

_The cub stood to attention, noting the sternness of his mother's voice._

_Mishale stared down firmly at her son and spoke, "I didn't raise you to be a whiner. Now I want you to go back there, confront those bullies, and show them who's boss! Do you understand me?"_

_Makucha wanted to argue, but knew his mother wouldn't allow it. "Yes Maam." Makucha relented, and walked back to face his tormentors. He kept going until he found the familiar sight of two cubs. One had a long muzzle with green eyes, similar to his own, while another had a sort of smoothed spike of fur atop his head, with brown eyes. As Makucha drew closer, the two cubs took notice of him._

_"Well, well, well, look who it is Jionna." The brown eyed cub said mockingly._

_"Yeah Fahari. It's Makucha the crybaby!" The green eyed cub likewise mocked._

_"Back from running to Mommy?" Fahari laughed._

_"Aww did Mommy kiss your boo boos away?" Jionna snickered._

_Makucha felt a burning sensation of tears forming in his eyes. These two always gave him a hard time, picking on him by calling him names or how often he cried. He couldn't help being so sensitive. It was just the way he was. But he remembered his mother's words. He couldn't show weakness, not to these two._

_"You guys….should really," Makucha trailed off._

_"What's that crybaby?" Fahari asked, a nasty smile playing upon his face._

_Makucha felt his self doubt creeping back up again. He almost turned right around and ran, but knew he couldn't. His mother wouldn't like that, and he didn't want to appear weak._

_Puffing out his chest, Makucha declared, "You guys really need to stop messing with me." Fahari and Jionna hardly looked convinced, so Makucha added, "R-R-Right now!"_

_Both leopard cubs looked to one another before breaking into laughter._

_"He's trying to act all brave!" Jionna chuckled._

_Fahari flashed a sneaky grin, "Don't worry, I'll shut him up."_

_Before Makucha could react, Fahari leapt at Makucha, pinning the latter down. Fahari pressed down on Makucha, teeth bared. "You got anything else to say crybaby?" Fahari hissed._

_"Get away from me." Makucha whimpered._

_"Get away from me." Fahari repeated mockingly._

_Makucha felt the fear continue to rise within him. He couldn't shake off Fahari's words resonating within him. "You're nothing by a useless little wimp, and that's all you'll ever be!"_

_The young cub felt something starting to rise within him. It continued to swell up. He wasn't a wimp, he wasn't useless, and he would prove it! Snapping his eyes as wide as they could go, he thrust his paws upon Fahari's chest and pushed him down clear upon his back. Fahari's own eyes widened while Jionna's jaw hung open. Makucha breathed heavily as he pressed upon Fahari's chest._

_"Listen! You're going to stop messing with me or I'll make you sorry! You got that!" Makucha snarled._

_Fahari looked absolutely terrified, but could only stammer out, "Y-Y-Yeah sure. We were just playing a joke right Jionna?"_

_The green eyed cub was too momentarily shocked to really react, but got to attention and nodded his head._

_"Good!" Makucha said getting off of his fellow cub's chest, "Now you tell everyone no one messes with me or else!"_

_"Yeah yeah sure Makucha!" Fahari said quickly scampering over to Jionna._

_Jionna could only weakly smile and say, "See you Makucha!"_

_And the two bullies ran off, presumably to their mothers. Makucha stood there, breathing slightly heavily as he couldn't believe what he had just done._

_"Was that my big brave son?"_

_Makucha turned around and saw his mother Mishale beaming down at him._

_"Mom?" Makucha said in surprise, "You were watching?"_

_"Sure was," Mishale remarked proudly, tussling her son's head, "I knew you had it in you. You just needed a little push in the right direction._

_Makucha giggled as his mother's touch tickled him, "Come on Mom stop!"_

_Mishale continued, grabbing her son in a hold and continuing their play, all the while Makucha laughed as he felt his mothers love towards him._

_XXX_

Back in the present, Makucha still smiled as the memory ended. His son would have those moments. Jiwe would live and grow to be a man. He would make sure of it.

A/N: So we learn a bit about Mama Binturong's backstory. I know the parent loosing a child trope has been done before, but I wanted to try it to not make Mama Binturong such a one dimensional greedy villain. Special thanks goes to my co writer who had to sift through all of my grammar mistakes and what not. She's a real trooper.


	6. Chapter 6

As the leopard family continued their journey, Chuluun was pleasantly surprised to realize that the scenery was becoming more and more familiar. Up until now, the snow leopard had no choice but to trust that her cub's father was guiding them in the right direction. However, with the familiar sand beneath her paws and the tang of salt on the breeze, there was no longer any doubt that Makucha remembered the path to the Tree of Life.

Jiwe wrinkled his nose, unsure of what to make of this new environment. "It smells funny here," he announced. "Nice, but funny. And what's that rumbly noise?"

Makucha smiled. The clean, salty air seemed to be giving the cub a much-needed boost of energy today. "You'll see in a minute, Squirt. Why don't you climb up that dune and have a look for yourself?"

With a grin, Jiwe darted off the path and began clambering up the small hill, giggling as his little body slid down the shifting sand, delaying his progress. As the cub's parents followed, Makucha began to justify his decision before Chuluun could utter a word of protest, "He seems to be doing better today. We should keep an eye on him, still, but the boy still needs a chance to explore and play like a normal cub."

Chuluun sighed and shook her head, "Hey, you won't hear me complaining. I haven't seen Jiwe this excited since…"

"Mama! Papa! Look, look!" Jiwe had reached the top of the sand dune and was eagerly bouncing up and down. "I found the edge of the world! It's a bunch of water! It goes on, and on, and- WOAH!"

In his excited state, Jiwe had lost his balance and disappeared over the crest of the dune. Smiling broadly, Chuluun gracefully slid down after him and gave the cub a reassuring lick on the forehead. "I know, it's pretty neat, isn't it? It's not the edge of the world though, it's called the ocean."

"Ocean?" Jiwe cocked his head.

Makucha padded around the dune to join the other leopards. "It's kind of like a gigantic watering hole," he explained. Truth be told, Makucha didn't know much about the ocean himself, but children tended to believe their parents knew everything regardless. "It tastes too bad to drink, but you can sometimes find rare things to eat on the edge."

"Ha! It always comes back to eating rare animals with you, doesn't it?" Chuluun teased. "Don't you ever think of anything else?"

"What can I say?" Makucha shrugged. "I'm a leopard of taste."

"Can I please try? I want to eat a rare ocean thing," announced Jiwe.

Chuluun bit her lip. They really didn't have time to go beach-combing, but she couldn't bring herself to outright refuse her son's simple request. Makucha felt the same way, but figured, what was the harm?

"How about this," the leopard suggested. "I'll look along this half of the beach, and you and your mother can try the other half. We'll meet back at this dune in ten minutes regardless of if we find any food or not. We can always go hunting later."

"Okay!" Jiwe cheered. Chuluun and Makucha shared a look before they set about on their task.

XXX

Makucha's side of the beach, as it turned out, came to an abrupt end just around the bend of a cliff. Needless to say, the leopard had no luck in finding any seafood washed ashore, though as he made his way back to the appointed meeting place, Makucha smelled something that made his fur stand on end.

Despite the ocean breeze and the scent coming from downwind, there was no way a seasoned hunter such as himself could have missed the foul odor of rotting flesh the first time he passed this spot. Flattening himself into the dune grass, Makucha crept forward, nose straining to identify the source.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in!"

Makucha stood up to face the stranger. Only it wasn't a stranger at all.

"Ora?"

The green Komodo dragon grinned in response, revealing several broken teeth. That wasn't all that had changed in the months since Makucha had last laid eyes upon him. Nearly the entire left side of Ora's face looked like it had been smashed in. His twisted jaw looked as if it had been dislocated and poorly healed, causing the lizard's foul saliva to pool on one side. The bony ridge above his eye socket appeared to have caved in completely, while the eye itself was nothing more than an empty hole filled with scar tissue. Out of all the old comrades Makucha had met on this journey, it was clear that Ora had not, in fact, survived the tornado unscathed.

"Almost didn't recognize me, did you?" the Komodo dragon sneered. "Having some cub Roar you face-first into the rocks will do that to you. At least he left my good side alone."

"I see," Makucha replied. Something about Ora's demeanor told him that this time would not be a peaceful reunion. "Listen, I'm sorry about -"

"SHOVE YOUR APOLOGY!" Ora spat. "Scars I can deal with. Broken bones I can deal with. What I CAN'T deal with are self-important liars who make promises they can't keep! Pathetic!"

Before Makucha could respond to defend himself, Ora lunged, snapping his jaws around empty air as the leopard jumped back in the nick of time.

"Ora!" Makucha yelled. "I know you're angry, but you don't have to do this!"

"You still owe me, leopard!" the dragon hissed. "I was promised revenge, and since the Lion Guard isn't an option anymore, you'll have to do."

XXX

Down by the shore, Jiwe tussled with a long piece of kelp while Chuluun paced anxiously. It hadn't taken her long to find a small, dried fish for her son to try, but after crunching down the salty morsel, Jiwe decided that seafood probably wasn't for him. However, Makucha was taking a long time to return. By now, Chuluun was fairly confident that her companion wasn't going to abandon them, but that only made the reason for his absence all the more urgent.

"Jiwe?" Chuluun called, grabbing her son's attention.

Untangling himself from the seaweed, Jiwe trotted up to his mother. "Yes, Mama?"

"I'm worried about your father," she said. "Stay close and quiet, we're going to go look for him. We'll search from the top of the dunes so we can see better."

The hybrid cub nodded, swiping his paw across his muzzle to mime his silence. Chuluun couldn't help but crack a smile, and without another word, the two set off on their search.

They hadn't made it more than a few minutes before the mother-son duo heard Makucha's growls. Although she couldn't make out what he was saying, Chuluun could tell that he was trying to reason with someone. With a start, she realized that the second voice was their old ally Ora, but unlike with the rest of the former army, this didn't sound like a cheerful reunion.

Lifting Jiwe up by the scruff of his neck, Chuluun headed for the closest tree and leapt onto a branch partway up. She set the cub down close to the trunk.

"Jiwe, listen to me," Chuluun explained. "I want you to climb up as high as you can, and don't come down until I say. Okay?"

"Okay, Mama," Jiwe replied, bewildered.

"Good boy," smiled Chuluun, as she began to climb back down. "I'll come back soon, just be brave!"

Ora and Makucha prowled in circles around each other, neither feline nor lizard willing to lose the upper hand. Although Makucha was large enough to crush Ora's skull in his jaws, a single bite with Ora's venom could cause a deadly infection. As he prepared to lash out, the komodo dragon suddenly froze as a pale figure rushed through the grass and squared up next to Makucha.

"Chuluun?" Ora growled. "Why are you-?"

"None of your concern! We don't want any trouble, Ora, so let's all just back off," Chuluun replied coldly.

The Komodo dragon's good eye narrowed suspiciously. "You're actually still loyal to this moron?" he asked the snow leopard. "Hmph, I thought you were better than that. But if you insist on defending your master…"

Ora was about to lash out once more, when a tiny voice cried out from a nearby grove.

"Mama! Papa! No!"

The two leopards' heads shot up in alarm. Jiwe was still in the tree, but had apparently climbed out on a limb to get a better look at the confrontation. Although Ora was temporarily distracted by the cub's cries, a wicked smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth.

Makucha had promised the dragon revenge and a meal of rare animals. Although there had been some setbacks along the way, it seemed like the answer to Ora's problems was only a claw's length away. By eating the son of Makucha - a hybrid son, no less - the dragon would get everything he wanted in one fell swoop. He just had to play his cards right…

"Well, well," Ora chuckled. "Seems you two have been busy. Didn't peg you cats as domestic types."

Chuluun was too shocked to reply, but Makucha simply growled and said nothing.

Ora gave a twisted grin and shrugged. "Alright, already. I know when I'm beat. I'll leave you two to your sprog, but make sure you keep an eye on it. A rare cub like that, well… let's just say you're not the only one who likes rare meat, Makucha."

"THAT'S IT!" Chuluun exploded, launching herself at the lizard with unsheathed claws. With surprising speed and agility, Ora scuttled off into the tall grass, until he was completely out of sight.

Makucha placed a paw on Chuluun's shoulder. The snow leopard was trembling with rage, and rather than acknowledge her companion's reassurance, she sped towards the tree where Jiwe was hidden, Makucha following cautiously. The cub's relieved smile faded as he saw the rage on his mother's face.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY HIDDEN!" Chuluun shouted. "Do you realize what you've done?"

Jiwe's ears folded back, ashamed. "You said to not come down, Mama. I was worried about you and Papa, so I -"

"Don't you talk back to me!" his mother cut him off. "Jiwe, you've put yourself - ALL OF US - in danger, and I just… oh, I can't even think straight!"

"CHULUUN, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Makucha roared, getting into the smaller leopard's face. "Listen to yourself! Jiwe doesn't know what you're talking about, and you're just scaring him!"

As his parents glared at each other, Jiwe felt tears begin to form in his eyes. He didn't understand what he did wrong. Why had that lizard made his parents so upset? Finally, Chuluun turned away with a snarl.

"I need to clear my head, I'm going hunting. Don't get yourselves killed while I'm gone," she huffed, and sped off without another word.

As soon as Chuluun left, Jiwe cautiously descended from the tree, and buried his head in his father's fur, murmuring something quietly.

Makucha looked down at the cub with pity. "What was that, son?" he asked.

Jiwe looked up, tears matting the fur on his cheeks. "Mama's never yelled at me like that before," he whimpered. "Sometimes she scolds me when I'm naughty, but…"

Giving the boy a tender lick behind the ears - something Mishale only did for him when he needed it the most - Makucha couldn't help but feel pity. "Chuluun… she just worries about you, Jiwe. Nothing is scarier to a grown-up than the idea of their cub getting hurt. Fear can make the nicest animal go crazy, especially if they're afraid for someone they love. Don't think badly of your mom, okay, Squirt? She just loves you so much, is all."

Wiping his eyes with his paw, Jiwe smiled weakly and nodded. "Okay, Papa," he sniffled. "I won't."

A/N: And we finally got the last member of the Makucha Army Quartet. Man my co author really knows how to make an animal look scary. The whole Ora have his face smashed in was her idea. Sorry for the long wait, but this leads into something important I want to talk about. I know you all like this fic, but please don't use reviews on my other stories asking when the next chapter comes out. I say this because I noticed someone wrote a review on another story to ask on the update for this one. I appreciate that this story has people's attention, but if you write a review for a story, center the review on that story. I don't mean to sound harsh, but I don't want to get a review on another story that is basically someone asking me on the progress of this story. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chuluun chomped her teeth down hard upon the Javan Rusa. The Indonesian deer struggled in the snow leopard's grip, but it too fell down limp and lifeless. Soon no life remained within it. Removing her jaws from the carcass, Chuluun breathed a sigh of contented relief. She felt pride swell up within her. Least that's what she would be feeling had she not been feeling the regret that ate away at her.

That was the first time she had ever yelled at Jiwe. At most, she scolded him, but never exploded at him like that. Considering the circumstances it made sense. She knew Ora wasn't the most forgiving of creatures, and it wouldn't be out of the question for the dragon to spite them, or at least Makucha, by going after Jiwe. It's what she would have done back in the old days for certain, and the more she thought about that the more her feelings turned to disgust.

Before she had been so proud of herself, so self-assured her way of life was the best. She cared nothing for the so-called "Circle of Life", did what she pleased with no consideration for how it would affect anyone else. But now someone she loved was in harm's way. And that brought in the further link to her past, the one thing she wanted to hide from Jiwe.

She had toyed with the notion of telling Jiwe about her past, how she had met his father and Mama Binturong. Perhaps she would have waited when he was mature enough to process the information. With Ora's presence, the prospect of Jiwe finding out the truth scared her. Even if they didn't encounter Ora again, if and when they arrive at the Tree of Life, the truth would most certainly be revealed. And it made Chuluun afraid, so very afraid. How would her boy react to hearing the truth of what she used to be? A vindictive, selfish, cold-hearted wretch who got her kicks and pleasures out of tormenting creatures smaller and weaker than her.

The image and bond she had built up with her son would be destroyed in a swift instant. The love her son looked at her would be replaced with fear. She could see it so vividly that it scared her. More so than the Roar. She didn't want that but knew it was coming all the more.

It would be the same as when she had yelled at him. Those eyes brimming with tears, the folded back ears, and the look of utter shame upon his face.

Really she had to ask herself? What would Gran Gran do? She thought about that as she took the deer in her jaws and dragged it back. If they had to keep watch for a deranged komodo dragon, least they would have full bellies.

XXX

Jiwe sat quietly all the while they waited for Chuluun. That worried Makucha. He had calmed his son down, but only to a degree, it seemed. Jiwe sat there, head tucked between his paws. Makucha had tried spurring him into playing, just a little something to urge his son into being happy. But Jiwe refused, something that took Makucha back as his son was a very playful child. Honestly, at times his son reminded him of himself at that age. It was almost sad. He had been so innocent as a child, so friendly and open. Then the so-called "Circle of Life" happened. And thinking about it made him think of Mishale all the more.

The only good thing about her death was that she didn't live to see some of the stuff he pulled. Least he hoped she would have found solace in his child. Honestly, he wished she was around. As much as his son clearly loved Mama Binturong as his surrogate grandmother, he wished his son had a chance to meet his biological grandmother. Makucha knew she would have loved Jiwe and Jiwe would have loved her.

A sound reached Makucha's ears. Craning his neck backward he saw Chuluun. The snow leopard was dragging something with her teeth, her eyes darting up and down to get a good idea of where she was going.

"You're back," Makucha announced.

Chuluun dropped what she was dragging and stared up at the larger leopard, "Yep. Managed to catch something."

Makucha noticed it was a deer carcass. This took him by surprise considering Chuluun's unique fur color would make it hard to camouflage.

"Wow. You did." Makucha realized.

Chuluun flashed a proud grin, "Well I may be more built for snow, but I can pull it off just as well as you."

Makucha had to admit, he was impressed, but there were more important matters to attend to. Jiwe had not looked up despite his mother's arrival, and Makucha realized how serious this was.

"Chuluun?" Makucha stated.

The snow leopard looked at him curiously, then noticed where he was nudging his head. Chuluun realized what was up when she noticed her son not acknowledging her presence, and immediately, she looked remorseful.

"Jiwe." She stated, firmly, but not unkindly.

The young cub got to his feet obediently, padding over to his mother with his head held down. When Jiwe came to a stop in front of his mother. Chuluun lowered herself to Jiwe's level, laying down upon her belly. Jiwe looked up at his mother and the moment he did, he thrust himself into his mother's chest. The impact momentarily took Chuluun by surprise, but she accepted it all the same.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Mama!" Jiwe sobbed.

Chuluun put a comforting paw upon her son, "Hey hey it's alright sweetie," She soothed.

Jiwe broke away and the tears Makucha had formally banished had returned, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was bad!"

"You're not bad. You're a good boy. Heck, you're better than I was at your age." Chuluun reassured.

The latter statement got Makucha's attention, but he allowed the moment between mother and son to continue.

"So? I'm still your special little boy?" Jiwe innocently asked.

"You are," Chuluun chuckled.

"And do you still love me?"

Chuluun responded with a lick upon her son's forehead, "Nothing in the world would make me stop loving you."

The answer brought grins to Jiwe and Makucha's faces.

"But you know what else you are?" Chuluun slyly asked.

"What?" Jiwe asked curiously.

"Ticklish!"

In a flash, Chuluun thrust both her paws upon Jiwe and started to tickle him. The hybrid cub broke into a giggling fit.

"I got you now!" Chuluun said with a laugh.

"Mama stop!" Jiwe continued to giggle, but that ended as soon as he started to cough.

The coughing lasted for a moment, nearly spurring Makucha and Chuluun to attend to their child, but halted the moment the coughing fit ended.

Once Chuluun felt her child was well enough, she continued, "Jiwe, I'm sorry I yelled, I just got scared," She explained,

"You mean about that lizard?" Jiwe asked.

"Yes. Ora." Chuluun said through gritted teeth.

"Who is he? Why does he make you upset?" Jiwe asked.

Chuluun darted her eyes a bit as she considered what to tell her son.

"He's just some guy we used to know Squirt," Makucha said, offering a simple save that wasn't completely a lie.

"Were you friends?" Jiwe asked again.

Makucha considered his words carefully, "Sort of."

"If you two were friends, then why did he want to hurt you?"

"Something happened between us Squirt. I messed up and he's mad at me." Makucha humbly admitted.

That one display of humility shocked Chuluun, but she allowed him to continue.

"Well maybe if you say you're sorry, he won't be mad?" Jiwe suggested.

Makucha chuckled slightly, and pat his son on the head, "That's ideal son, but Ora's not really the forgiving sort."

"Listen Jiwe. Ora is a very bad animal. He wouldn't think twice about killing you." Chuluun cut in. "You have to stay away from him."

Jiwe's eyes grew wide. He had never heard of a bad animal before. All he really knew were his parents and Mama Binturong. The thought of there actually being a bad animal surprised him. But slowly, "Okay Mama."

Chuluun put a comforting paw upon her son's head, "That's my boy," Turning around, the snow leopard presented her catch, "Well now I think we can eat now."

Makucha eyed the Javan Rusa with greedy eager eyes. His mouth watered at the sight of it all, "Dang! Just look at it!" The African leopard loomed over the deer, "I mean look at this kill. It's clean but it had signs of a struggle."

"You can really tell all that?" Chuluun inquired.

"Hey I know talent when I see it," Makucha responded, "I'm honestly impressed."

Chuluun flashed a proud grin, "Well I'm just naturally talented!" As Chuluun praised herself, she noticed the look in Makucha's eyes, "Hold on there! We aren't eating this here!" Makucha looked up at her curiously, his face showing disappointment that the meal was put off, "I don't feel comfortable eating with Ora lurking about," Chuluun explained, "Come on, let's drag this someplace safe."

Makucha simply shrugged and replied, "Lead the way."

The two adults dragged their meal away to a better place, one they figured Ora wouldn't be able to find them with little Jiwe coming along. Once they were safe enough, they tucked in and ate away, filling their bellies with the succulent meat. By the time they were done, there was barely anything left.

As the night was starting to fall, a thick belch roared out.

Makucha let out a sigh, "Ah now that made room!" He announced, "I could eat another."

Chullun rolled her eyes, "You would."

Suddenly a pepper of laughter sounded out from Jiwe, "That's gross Papa!"

Makucha merely smirked and then let out a burp, which in turn provoked another spurt of laughter from Jiwe.

"Makucha! Come on! We want him to have some standards." Chuluun complained.

Just then, Jiwe mimed his father and gave a burp of his own.

"Jiwe!" Chuluun chided. Looking to Makucha, she added, "See what you started?"

"Oh come on Chuluun, we're just a couple of boys having fun. Something you should learn." Makucha said.

Chuluun gave a look of offense, "I'm plenty fun!" She retorted.

"Eh I dunno Mama. I think Papa's right!" Jiwe chimed in.

"You too son?" Chuluun asked Jiwe, who merely beamed up at her.

Makucha gave Chuluun a sly look, "He's just on the winning team."

Chuluun gave a pouting look, but composed herself moments later, "All right. You want fun? I'll give you fun," With a smirk upon her face, Chuluun placed a paw to her chest. She held it there for a moment or two. It was as if she was building something up. And then, at last, it was at its peak. Chuluun suddenly let it all out, a massive burp that cut through the air like a knife. It lasted for five seconds before peppering into a smaller burp. Chuluun turned to Makucha and Jiwe with a proud smirk upon her face. Both males looked absolutely dumbfounded, but then Jiwe broke the silence by breaking into a laughing fit.

Makucha snapped out of his dumbfounded state to shake his head in disbelief, "All right. I take it back, you are fun."

Giving a little laugh, Chuluun replied, "Naturally!"

Jiwe rolled on the ground laughing his little tail off. The happy moment ended as the laughter was replaced with a coughing fit. Chuluun and Makucha looked at their child with concern, but the coughing fit subsided momentarily.

"You okay Squirt?" Makucha asked.

Jiwe looked up at his father and responded, "Yeah," but then gave a big yawn.

"Tired?" Chuluun questioned.

"Yeah," Jiwe said smacking his lips before giving another yawn.

The young cub leaned into his mother, eyes drooping as he felt sleep start to overtake him.

"Who's my special little boy?" Chuluun asked.

"I am," Jiwe responded.

"And who loves you?"

"I do."

Reaching down, Chuluun licked her son and said, "That's right, I do,"

Jiwe's eyes grew heavier, and soon he let all sense leave his body. Soon after his tiny body began to breathe in and out, his breathing gentle.

"So what was that about?" Makucha asked.

"What?" Chuluun responded looking at him.

"That "I love you" thing."

"It's the bedtime ritual," Chuluun responded.

"Don't you think you're coddling him?" Makucha asked, his eye raised.

"It's not coddling!" Chuluun defended but quieted her voice so as to not wake Jiwe. "Didn't your mother show you how much she loved you?"

"Yeah, but she didn't do any rituals. She had her own way." Makucha explained.

And then it dawned on Chuluun, "You know? You haven't really spoken much about your mom. Must have been a character to produce someone like you."

Makucha lightly chuckled, "You could say that. Well the first thing you have to know about her is she could command respect, I mean real respect."

"Guess you didn't inherit that." Chuluun retorted, though her tone of voice wasn't offensive.

"Suppose not, but she had it. Had she led us, we would have won." Makucha remarked.

"So sure?"

"She had her ways. She was a great hunter, she never gave up, and she was fearless." Makcuha's voice took on a prideful tone as he listed his mother's quality.

"So in other words she was stubborn just like you?" Chuluun joked.

"Yeah guess so. But she also had an honor code. Let's just say if she knew what I did at the Tree of Life she would have smacked me something fierce." Makucha put a paw to his cheek to emphasize.

That sparked Chuluun's curiosity, "So why didn't that rub off on you?"

And that's when Makucha's face took on a sad tone, "I told you she died right?" Chuluun nodded, "She had what Jiwe had, and she got worse by the day. Then she died in front of me," Makucha's held in a laugh, "It's funny, they preach about that "Circle of Life" nonsense when you're young, but my mother didn't die of old age, or even at a rival's claws. She died sick and in her prime," At last Makucha let out a laugh, "That's the Circle of Life for ya. I was so angry and just well, that's my sad story,"

Chuluun looked sympathetically at the leopard, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I mean it was awful, but that happens," Makucha excused. "So what about you?"

"Excuse me?" Chuluun asked.

"I'm guessing your winning personality wasn't formed without some tragedy."

Chuluun looked at her paws, "I guess not. But you're half right."

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing, I wasn't exactly a good kid. In fact, you could say I was the black sheep of my family."

"You?" Makucha chuckled, "Couldn't be,"

"It's true, I was a bad seed," Chuluun said slightly amused, "My brothers knew that most of all."

"I'm guessing you weren't a loving sister were you?" Makucha remarked slyly.

"You could say that,"

"So what did you do?"

"You know? I bit their tails, scratched them, scared them, pushed them into snowbanks, made them hit themselves, burped in their faces," Chuluun explained.

Makucha snorted an intake of laughter, "You sound like you were a real terror."

"Oh, I was. Least my parents thought so, so they decided to fix it," Chuluun explained.

"And what was that?" Makucha asked.

"They had me spend time with my Gran Gran." Chuluun answered.

"Gran Gran?"

"That's what I called my grandmother," the snow leopard explained, "I fought against it, but Mama and Papa made it clear I didn't have a say in the matter."

"And I imagine being the terror you were, you made quite a fuss?" Makucha asked.

"Yeah, temper tantrum times a million. But I ended up spending time with her, but you know what? I ended up liking it," Chuluun stated, "Gran Gran just had this way about her, she was the only other person who really got me. She told me I wasn't bad, I just had "bite"," She chuckled, "Those were some of the best memories I had as a cub."

Judging from Chuluun's tone, Makucha could sense something, "I'm guessing this is where the sad part comes right?"

"You'd be right. One day Gran Gran died. She wasn't killed or sick or anything, it was just her time I suppose." Chuluun's stared down at her paws, "The more I think about it, her death was a good example of that Circle of Life jazz, but I hated it. I mean why did someone I love have to die?" She asked rhetorically, "After that my behavior got worse, and by the time I was old enough to leave the den, no one was sad to see me go. Not my parents, and not my brothers."

All at once, it made sense to Makucha. Though her torment of the red pandas and her pleasure in getting revenge on the Lion Guard implied some form of sadism, it dawned on him that Chuluun was like him: they both lost someone close to them, and because of that loss, they became bitter and hard. The same also applied to Mama Binturong. The loss of her daughter turned her into what she was. It made Makucha wonder if Ora had suffered a similar loss?

"It's funny. I was so horrible yet I have a son like Jiwe." Chuluun stated, looking down at her sleeping child. Jiwe slept peacefully, unaware or uncaring of any dangers that might lie, "I swear if Ora lays one claw on him, I'll take his other eye."

Makucha snorted, "I'll do worse." He said with seriousness.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Chuluun asked.

"If I know Ora, it's a definite possibility," Makucha stated.

"He always gave me the creeps." Chuluun shuddered.

"Really? I mean we worked together." Makucha reminded.

Chuluun shook her head, "I know that but, honestly he rubbed me the wrong way. Whenever we bedded down for the night, I always made sure he went to sleep first. I was worried he'd try and eat me in my sleep."

"You should have learned to sleep with one eye open," Makucha joked.

"I suppose, but just seeing him again reminded me of everything I used to love about myself," Chuluun remarked bitterly, "I thought I was so smart, I used to love seeing the fear in other animal's faces, but when I saw Jiwe's face after I yelled at him-"

"I talked to him Chuluun. He understands you were just worried about him," Makucha reassured.

"It still doesn't make me feel better, and when or if we get to the Tree of Life, it's all going to come back to me," The snow leopard looked frantically at her fellow leopard, "How's he going to react when he learns of what we did there? How can I look him in the eyes after that?"

Makucha could see the anguish in Chuluun's eyes. She was honestly worried about her son's perception of her, and it was killing her.

"Jiwe loves you. Even if the truth hurts him, he's still going to love you," Makucha stated, "I mean you're better at this parenthood thing than I am."

"I wouldn't say that. If I can be honest, I'd say you're Jiwe's favorite," Chuluun said, "Every time he spends time with you, that's all he can talk about when he comes home."

Makucha felt a brief joy but subsided when he just recalled, "I wasn't there for a lot of times. I never saw his birth, heard his first word, see him take his first steps," Makucha dug his claws slightly in the ground, "It's funny, I never wanted to be a father, but now? I can't think of my life any other way." Makucha retracted his claws and looked at his boy, "It's ironic, but Jiwe reminds me of myself at that age."

Chuluun chuckled, "You were sweet?"

"Hard to believe I know, but yeah," Makucha replied. The two laughed a little at that thought, but Makucha was the first to break the moment, "I have to apologize to you."

"Apologize?"

"For everything. I'm the reason Ora's after our son. I dragged you and him both along just so I could get revenge on Kion and fill my belly."

That took Chuluun by surprise. Makucha was actually apologizing? "Well, it wasn't entirely your fault. I mean I could have simply said not and not go with you," Chuluun's words did have some truth to them, "But I'm actually glad I went with you. Even after Kion beat us, I like to think that if none of that happened, Jiwe wouldn't be here."

The more she spoke, the more Makucha realized that Chuluun's words held truth to them. Despite all the horrible things they did or attempted to do, the end result granted them a son. Even if they received a humiliating defeat by a cub and his magical roar, Jiwe was their reward so to speak.

"Never thought about it that way." Said Makucha. Suddenly, Chuluun let out a yawn, "You should get some sleep," Suggested Makucha.

"What about you?" Chuluun asked.

"I'll stay up a little longer. In case Ora tries anything."

Makucha stated firmly.

Laying her head between her paws, Chuluun uttered one last thing, "You need your rest too."

In moments, Chuluun joined her son in slumber. Makucha kept himself awake, scanning the area for Ora. Soon he realized the dragon's scent wasn't nearby, so he figured they were in the clear. Once he realized things were safe, he gazed at his sleeping son and his mother. He smiled at Jiwe. He really didn't deserve a son like him. In the Backlands he would have never cared about having a child. He actively avoided it, and the Backlands had plenty of eligible leopardesses. Admittedly he felt some attraction to the females he came across, like that one who helped him back when he was hoarding water, though he wasn't the kind of leopard to remain attached. Chuluun was his first. Oh, how he recalled those moments. Chuluun was a little cranky after their little trysts, but it was expected of two cats coming together so to speak.

He had told himself it was simply stress relief. A way of getting rid of all the pent up anger and frustration they held after their failure at the Tree of Life. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized he liked those moments with Chuluun. Staring at her now, he felt she was a work of art in of herself. Her form, her voice, her laugh, and her pretty blue eyes. Though some would think they highlighted her (former) cold-hearted demeanor, to Makucha they were like staring into the sky itself. In fact, dare he say it? Makucha had to admit, Chuluun was beautiful. And honestly, he had thought about it even before Jiwe.

Shaking his head, Makucha banished those thoughts and lay his head down. He needed some sleep. Being tired was making his thoughts weird.

The African Leopard slept soundly, and before long it was morning. As the morning raised, and the family got together, Makucha let out a yawn.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Chuluun rhetorically asked.

"Enough." Makucha responded, "All right, let's go."

Jiwe joined his parents, keeping close, and their journey continued. They were so focused, they didn't notice they were being watched.

XXX

"Well. There they go. One big happy family." Ora bitterly remarked. His good eye watched the leopard family leave, but he kept an even closer eye on the cub, that rare, sweet, innocent cub. Honestly, it made his mouth water in anticipation, "All right, we follow them then take them by surprise when they least suspect it," Ora said turning to his two companions.

His other two komodo dragon companions had landed in the same area he had, but unlike their leader, they had remained relatively unscathed.

"Why don't we just attack them now Ora?" One komodo dragon asked.

"Yes. Wouldn't that be simpler?" Another joined in.

"More than likely they're staying alert. We let them go along thinking they're safe, then at the right moment," Ora smiled evilly, "That hybrid cub will be mine," He chuckled, "I think it's only fair that I take something from Makucha considering he took something from me."

While Ora mused over his plan, his two companions talked among themselves.

"Do we really have to follow him?"

"He's only got one eye. The idiot will get himself killed."

Now that it was decided, the trio of dragons slunk off, following the little family to wherever they might be going.


	8. Chapter 8

The leopard family had traveled far from the beach. Though the memory of their reunion with Ora still lay fresh in their minds. So much that both parents kept a lookout for their former companion. Chuluun scanned the area carefully, for this area was familiar to them.

Back during their original journey to the Tree of Life, one of the locations they had traveled through was a canyon, and it was that very canyon they now traveled through. There were so many cooks and crannies to hide in. It had benefited them when they were stalking the Lion Guard, and Chuluun wouldn't have put it past Ora to use the same technique on them.

"Do you see him?" Chuluun suddenly found herself asking.

Makucha came to a stop and examined the rocky walls and terrain, "No, no sign of him."

Chuluun shuddered, "I don't like this. This seems too easy."

"Relax Chuluun, if Ora wanted to try something he would have done it already." Makucha reasoned.

"Well, he was more force than brains." Chuluun agreed, "But still if he is following us, you know what would happen if the Night Pride saw all three of us together right?"

Suddenly a cough sounded out from behind them, "What would they do Mama?"

The two leopards looked behind them to see little Jiwe padding up to them, and what they saw made their hearts ache. The young hybrid's coat was still the same, but his face was showing definite signs of wear. A small trickle of blood had accompanied the cough, but what was most noticeable was Jiwe's eyes. Small dark circles had started to form, and slight labor lay in Jiwe's breathing.

"Well like we told you Squirt, Ora's a bad animal, and it wouldn't look good if we were traveling with a bad animal right?" Makucha reasoned.

Jiwe grinned a little and coughed.

"Do you want me to carry you, honey?" Chuluun offered.

"No Mama, I can keep up," Jiwe said quickly scampering up to his parents.

"All right. Let's keep up the pace, we just got to get past this canyon." Makucha urged.

The family continued to walk, though they slowed a little to allow Jiwe to keep up. Makucha briefly looked back to check on his son and noticed the cub momentarily looked away.

"Something on your mind Squirt?"

Jiwe looked towards his father, hesitance still evident on his face. But his father's reassuring gaze told him it was alright, "What's the Tree of Life like?"

Makucha's eyes momentarily widened. For a second he searched his mind for the right thing to say, "Oh well…the Tree of Life is nice."

"Well, what kind of animals live there?" Jiwe asked again.

"Oh, you know. Rare ones." Makucha answered again.

"What kind of rare ones?" Jiwe asked again.

Makucha looked at a loss to answer, but luckily Chuluun cut in. "You'll see when we get there."

Jiwe hardly seemed pleased with that answer, "Is this place really real?"

"Of course it's real. Why would you ask that?" Chuluun said.

Jiwe came to a stop, "I dunno, it just doesn't sound real. I mean how can a tree make animals better?"

Both Makucha and Chuluun looked uncertain of what to say, looking to one another uncertainty.

"Look Squirt you have to trust us. The Tree of Life is a real place." Makucha reassured.

Jiwe still didn't seem satisfied with the answer, but both his parents could tell there was something else on his mind. "Am I going to die?" He suddenly asked.

"No! Honey don't think that! You are not going to die." Chuluun stated.

"But I don't feel good," Jiwe said breaking into a coughing fit before a spurt of blood splattered upon the floor.

"Hey hey, no worries! There's a watering hole outside the canyon. We'll get you a drink and rest up," Makucha assured.

Jiwe weakly smiled and trotted close to his parents, "Okay."

With nothing more to be said, the family continued on their way, keeping vigilant, but still trying to remain optimistic.

"Well, I guess it does look like smooth sailing from here," Chuluun remarked holding onto that optimism.

"Yeah. Soon we'll be at the Tree of Life and everything will be A-okay!" Makucha announced.

"Don't get so comfortable Makucha."

All three leopards came to a stop. From a rocky ledge, something dropped down, and it was a familiar face.

"Ora!" Makucha growled. When they saw it was indeed Ora, Chuluun instinctively put a protective paw upon Jiwe.

The scarred komodo dragon grinned in response, saliva dripping from the broken part of his mouth.

"So. You're heading back to the Tree of Life after all. You're even dumber than you look." Ora snarled, "One wonders though why you're going back?" Jiwe then let out a cough. "Oh! So that's is eh? Your boy's not feeling well is he?"

"That's none of your business!" Chuluun growled, "Just leave us alone!"

Ora gave a low chuckle, "Oh Chuluun, you know I can't do that." Ora's stance became calm, from the looks of it it appeared he had everything in control, unafraid of anything. "Even if you take the boy to the Tree of Life, what makes you think he'll still be alive by the time you reach it?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Makucha snapped.

"I know a dead cub when I see one." Ora retorted, "But I can relieve you of your burden." Outstretching his claw, Ora said, "Just hand over the cub and I'll let bygones be bygones."

"That's not going to happen Ora!" Makucha retorted.

"You still owe me leopard! And I want my payment! We can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

"The answer is still "no" Ora! So why don't you crawl back to where you came from before I take your other eye!"

A small grin formed upon Ora's face, "The hard way it is then. Very well, if you want to play it that way." Ora said taking a step forward.

The moment Ora took a step closer towards the family, Chuluun only put an even more protective hand upon her son. "It's two against one Ora. You think you can take us both on?" Chuluun said daringly.

Ora's response was a surprise to the two leopards, "Actually I don't, which is why I brought my friends with me."

A low growl came from behind. Jiwe looked behind him and gave a yell of fright. His parents turned around and to their horror, two more Komodo dragons had appeared! Makucha and Chuluun recognized them from their last attack on the Tree of Life, right before Kion's roar had blown them all away.

With a slap of Ora's tail, the two Komodo dragons were off, rushing towards Chuluun. Makucha was quick to react, joining in the defense of his son's mother. But taking that moment, Ora moved in as his two minions attacked. Chuluun rushed towards one komodo dragon, the two squaring off, while Makucha took the other one and trying to keep Ora away from their son. All the while little Jiwe watched this all with fearful eyes. He had never seen a fight such as this. His parents slashed and bit whatever they could, while the dragons used whatever they had against the leopards. Chuluun had managed to hold a dragon in a wrestling position but took the moment to stare intently at her son.

"Jiwe run!" She cried.

Taking no moment to hesitate, Jiwe ran as fast as he could, heading down a path as soon as he turned.

Unfortunately, Jiwe's little escape had not gone unnoticed.

"Keep them busy! The cub's mine!" Ora ordered before turning and heading down to where Jiwe had headed.

Seeing this, Chuluun's eyes grew wide, "NO!" She screamed, but that brief moment had caused her to hesitate, allowing the Komodo dragon to overpower her.

The Komodo dragon bore down on her with his fangs but was pushed off with a great force from Makucha. The parents stood together while the two dragons growled menacingly at the snow and African leopards.

"You don't think Ora would mind if we have a meal do you?" One dragon asked the other.

"He's got his rare meal. So I think we deserve a meal of our own." The other hissed.

The moment Chuluun heard that she a growl exploded out of her. She rushed towards the other komodo dragon and with great force, flipped the dragon flat on it's back. The other dragon rushed towards Chuluun but was pushed back by Makucha. The dragon looked up at Makucha who growled in response, while the pinned leopard stared up fearfully at the snow leopard.

"IF I EVER SEE YOU TWO AGAIN YOU'LL BE SORRY! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Chuluun snarled.

Chuluun released the trapped dragon who scurried back to his friend.

"Let's go alright!" The dragon said to the other.

"What about Ora?" The other hissed.

"Forget him! No meal is worth this. Look at their eyes! I do not want to mess with them."

Staring at the angry eyes of the two parents was enough to make the other dragon shake his head, then with a snarl replied, "You're right. Ora can fight his own battles."

Scoffing, Makucha snorted, "Some loyalty."

"Makucha come on! We have to go after Jiwe!" Chuluun said urgently.

Staring down at the path Ora had chased his son, Makucha concurred, "Don't worry we'll catch up! Let's hurry!"

And the two leopard parents darted down the path, hoping with all of their hearts they would reach their child in time.

XXX

Jiwe ran as fast as his little heart could go. He didn't need to look back to tell that the lizard was after him.

"I've got you now!" Ora proclaimed, which only pressed Jiwe to run faster.

Jiwe ran and ran, but before long, he came to a stop. A great rock wall lay all around him, causing the hybrid leopard to stare up with wide eyes.

"End of the road cub." Ora snarled.

The Komodo dragon closed in, saliva dripping as he stared at the rare meal before him.

"Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything to you!" Jiwe whimpered.

"It's nothing personal boy," Ora stated, "Your father took something from me, so I'm taking something from him."

"Papa would never hurt anyone!" Jiwe declared.

Jiwe's response was laughter, "My, aren't you the naive one. I could tell you stories about your father that would make your fur stand on end," Closing in, Ora readied his jaws, "Don't fret little one, it will all be over soon."

With a draconic roar, Ora lunged forward. Jiwe was quicker, but Ora anticipated this. The moment Jiwe dodged, Ora turned around, maw ready to chomp down on the cub. Though with quick thinking, Jiwe jumped and went for the nearest target he could.

Ora let out a cry as Jiwe dug into the ruined eye socket. Taking a free claw, Ora swiped Jiwe off of him.

"Ugh! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Ora roared turning his blood-soaked face towards the cub, "All right now, it's personal!"

Jiwe wanted to move but felt fear freezing him. He did his best to not look afraid but only started coughing again.

"Say goodnight cub," Ora said as he closed in.

Suddenly, a burst of white rushed in-between the dragon and the cub.

"Mama!" Jiwe cried happily.

"Get out of my way Chuluun!" Ora growled.

"That's not going to happen Ora! I'm not letting you touch my son!"

Ora hardly looked convinced, "I'm not leaving without my rare meal!"

"Sorry, but you're going to have to go hungry!" Chuluun said charging forward. Outstretching her claws she slashed at her former ally.

Ora dodged then with a swift motion, slammed the snow leopard with his tail. Chuluun soared before hitting the wall with a cry.

"MAMA!" Jiwe cried.

The hybrid cub darted towards his mother. Chuluun weakly looked up at her son and smiled.

"It's okay, baby. Mama's fine." She assured.

Ora chuckled upon hearing that. "Oh you poor thing, Sorry but that's not going to stay true for long." He said as he advanced.

Chuluun rose as much as she could and formed a protective stance around Jiwe. Ora continued, hungrily licking his maw as he anticipated the delicious hybrid cub. Not only that, but he might have a side of snow leopard too. He was so lost in the possibilities of his meal that he failed to notice what was coming towards him. Immediately he was snapped out of his thoughts as something heavy slammed into him.

"Papa!" Jiwe cried from the protection his mother gave him.

Ora snapped to attention and growled, "Makucha!?"

Makucha turned towards Chuluun, "You two alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine!" Chuluun responded.

Ora snapped his jaws and lashed his tail, "Well this just makes things easier. You know what? I think before I kill you, I'm going to fill you with every ounce of venom my bite has. Then you'll just sit there and watch as I take your family's life!"

Something inside Makucha snapped and the leopard charged forward. Ora grinned in response, ready to lash his tail at the oncoming leopard. He swirled around but to his shock, there was no impact, and instead, Makucha leaped over the strike and turned around with a slash against Ora's side. The dragon let out a cry and then another as Makucha slashed again. Ora snarled and lunged forward with a bite. Stepping backward, Makucha dodged the bite, but Ora continued.

"Stand still!" Ora demanded.

Makucha watched his opponent carefully and taking the moment, he lunged forward himself. Ora's bite stopped for a split second, and that's the chance Makucha took. Holding out both paws he shoved Ora, flipping him on his back and pinning him down. Ora merely stared up in shock with his good eye, staring into the face of an angry Makucha. Before Ora could speak, Makucha pushed his claws to Ora's neck. The dragon gave a strangled gasp as he felt his windpipe constricting.

"Mak...ucha," Ora gasped, "We can….talk about this!"

This only prompted Makucha to press harder on Ora's throat, "You tried to kill us! I'm not going to give you a chance to do it again!" Makucha said raising his other claw. He remained poised to strike, but then, he stopped.

"Papa no!" Jiwe's little voice broke through.

Makucha paused and looked over at his son. Even from a distance, he could see the pleading in the cub's eyes.

"Papa just let him go. You beat him," Jiwe pleaded.

"Listen to the boy Makucha! I'm done! You won't see me again!" Ora pleaded as well.

Makucha gritted his teeth as uncertainty hit him. He stared firmly down at Ora contemplating what to do. If this had been during the Tree of Life or any time before that, his claws would have torn into Ora's throat, but with Jiwe watching?

Narrowing his eyes, Makucha leaned in close, "Listen to me very carefully Ora. If you come near me, Chuluun, or our son ever again, I'll tear you apart! Do you get me!?"

Then, Makucha released Ora. Sure enough, Ora turned around and scurried out of there as fast as he could. Once he was certain the dragon was gone, Makucha hurried over to his family.

"Are you alright?" Makucha asked again.

"I told you I'm fine." Chuluun responded, "Nothing's broken I think."

Looked down at Jiwe, Makucha asked, "You alright Squirt?"

"Yes, Papa. I'm fine," Jiwe responded.

"Why did you want me to let him go Jiwe?" Makucha asked confused, "He wanted to kill you!"

Jiwe felt the question press into him, and all he could muster was, "I-I-I didn't want to see anyone die. Even a bad animal like him." Jiwe responded.

Makucha paused at that very moment. He was taken aback by his son's words. It was confirmed, Jiwe was a better animal than him, even at such a young age.

"Look...we'll just let your mother rest a bit and continue. We keep up the pace we might make it to the Tree of Life."

"Why?" Jiwe suddenly asked.

Makucha looked down curiously at his son, "Excuse me?"

"Why are we going when we know I'm not going to make it?"

Jiwe's sudden question provoked a shocked expression upon both of his parent's faces.

"Sweetheart don't say things like that. Of course, you-" Chuluun started.

"Please don't lie to me," Jiwe suddenly interrupted, "I heard that lizard talk. He said he knew a dead cub when he saw one."

"Honey Ora didn't know what he was talking about! He was just trying to scare you!" Chuluun insisted.

Suddenly Jiwe coughed, and sure enough, a small splatter of blood hit the ground. Jiwe stared at the blood with wide eyes. Suddenly a sniffle escaped the cub, followed by a hiccup of a sob.

"It's true, isn't it? I'm going to die! I don't want to die! I want to live!" And then Jiwe broke into a crying fit.

The tears flowed freely, mixing in with the small blood splatter. Chuluun was at a loss as what to say to her distressed son. She reached out her paw but pulled it back when she heard Makucha's voice.

"Jiwe. Come here." He stated.

Holding back his sobs, Jiwe padded up to his father, then stared up with his tear-stained eyes. Makucha looked down firmly at his child. Then, he raised his paw and drew Jiwe in close. Chuluun let out a tiny gasp as she saw the site. She couldn't believe her eyes. Makucha was hugging Jiwe.

"Listen to me Jiwe. You're not going to die. You hear me?" Makucha stated, "We're going to make it to the Tree of Life. You're going to get better. And then we're all going home. I promise."

Jiwe looked up at his father and hiccuped, "Really Papa? Do you mean that?"

Makucha smiled down at his child and replied, "I do,"

And then the hug resumed as Chuluun watched. She had never seen Makucha like this, for she now knew something she had always been skeptical of: Makucha did love their son.

Instantly, a new light shone over Makucha within the eyes of Chuluun. He was no longer the same greedy, vicious, sadistic leopard she had once knew. In his place was a loving father and perhaps...Chuluun stopped herself there. There was no way she was considering that. But all she knew is she felt her heart skip a beat when she thought of Makucha. And it kept beating rapidly as they finally continued their journey to the Tree of Life.

A/N: And we finally have the perfect father and son bonding moment!


	9. Chapter 9

Ullu drifted slowly along the breeze, meticulously scanning every inch of the Night Pride's borderlands with her large grey eyes. The white owl took her job very seriously; the Tree of Life was a paradise for all animals, but that didn't mean it was an impenetrable fortress.

After the incident with Makucha's Army a while back, Queen Rani wanted to keep a much closer eye on the surrounding territory, and between Ullu, Anga, and the other flying animals in their newly-established "Air Patrol," there was no way anyone could get within a few miles of the Tree without the Night Pride knowing about it. Besides the extra security, this new system had the added bonus of getting sick and wounded animals assistance much faster than they had before.

The past few hours had been rather uneventful for Ullu, and the owl almost considered taking a short break when two figures emerged from a nearby canyon. "Oh! Visitors!" she chirped, angling her wings to get a closer look.

Just as she was about to swoop down to greet the newcomers Ullu felt her feathers stand on end. Usually leopards that visited the Tree were no different than any other animal, and certainly hadn't expressed plans to invade and eat the local population!

_Makucha and Chuluun? What are they doing here? _Ullu thought to herself. Her fears were somewhat quelled by the fact that it was only the two of them, but the owl's blood turned to ice as she saw that in his jaws, Makucha was carrying a limp cub by the scruff of its neck!

"Oh no, no, no! This is bad!" she hooted, turning to race back to the Tree. With Rani and Kion away visiting the Pride Lands, things could get very messy here indeed…

Under the Tree of Life's branches, the Night Pride lions relaxed, enjoying a cool evening breeze. The oldest male, Surak, watched the sky waiting for Ullu to report back. His nephew, Baliyo, slept peacefully in the shade, while the Pride's healer Nirmala sorted through a pile of leaves she used to make bandages, discarding any that were too dried or rotten. While the rest of the Night Pride were warriors, the small lioness's job was to help channel the Tree's healing properties to help any and all wounded animals who sought refuge there. Therefore, Nirmala always made sure that she would be ready to help at a moment's notice. No animals had needed healing recently, but it was good to be prepared.

"It's them! They've come back!"

Nirmala looked up to see a white blur of feathers swoop down, landing in front of the lions with a worried expression on her face. "Slow down, Ullu," she said, padding over to the frightened owl. "Who's come back?"

Ullu panted a little to catch her breath, she must have flown in from the border as fast as she could. "Makucha and Chuluun! They're coming up from the canyon entrance!"

"What!?" roared Surak. "Those two again? They really don't know when to quit. Is their army with them?"

The owl shook her head. "No, it's just the two of them… No, actually, it's worse! I think they cub-napped a hostage! And it didn't look like it was doing too good either!"

"That's disgusting!" Baliyo gasped. "I knew those leopards were bad news, but stealing a cub to use as a shield? That's just low, even for them."

While the other three animals expressed their outrage, Nirmala unsheathed her claws and began to march in the direction of the canyon. "Are you all coming?" she asked the others. "You can drive the leopards away if you want, but either way there's a cub that needs our help. Come on, now!"

_Come on, Squirt. We're so close…_

Makucha's heart broke as he listened to Jiwe's labored breathing, fearing that each wheeze would be his last. Chuluun padded beside him, never taking her eyes off their son. Jiwe's condition had deteriorated quickly since their run-in with Ora yesterday, but they were so close to the Tree of Life, that if they could only just keep up this pace…

A roar echoed throughout the canyon, jolting the parents to attention. Several meters ahead, a trio of lions blocked their path. The two, thick-maned males growled ferociously, while the lioness seemed to just be observing them from a distance.

"What are you doing back here? Explain yourselves!" the elder male demanded.

Chuluun spoke up almost immediately. "You're Surak, right? The queen's uncle? We need to speak to your niece at once!"

The lion took a step forward. "Queen Rani is indisposed at the moment. Not that she negotiates with treacherous invaders."

Baliyo joined his uncle, adding, "Look, we know there's only you two here. We have spies all over, and there's no way you can outnumber us in a fight. Just tell us where you stole that cub, hand him over, and we can avoid whatever's about to go down. Deal?"

Setting his son down by Chuluun's feet, Makucha slowly approached the lions, noting that the lioness was now staring intently at Jiwe. The wheels in her head seemed to be turning.

"Listen," Makucha said. "The last thing we want is a fight, believe me. We didn't come here for a fight. Our cub is dying, and the Tree of Life is our only option. Please, you don't have to trust Chuluun and I, but please don't make Jiwe suffer any longer than he has to."

Baliyo looked skeptically at them. "You expect us to believe that's your son? Look, I'm not always the smartest lion, but even I know that African and snow leopards can't…"

"He's telling the truth," Nirmala stated, slowly approaching the leopards. "Queen Janna told me that us big cats can mix. We usually don't, but it's possible. Look at this boy, who else's could he be?"

The male lions took a closer look at the cub. Although his coloration would suggest he was a snow leopard, there was no denying it: he was the spitting image of Makucha. They muttered apologies to the leopard parents, but kept their guard up.

Nirmala examined Jiwe's frail body carefully before continuing, "Regardless, this cub is in trouble, and I need to take him to the Tree for healing straight away."

Chuluun stood protectively over her son. "Makucha and I are coming too. If Jiwe wakes up and we're not there, he'll get scared! I'm not leaving my baby."

"Absolutely not!" Baliyo protested. "You really think we'll let you into our sacred place? After what you tried to do?"

"Please!" Makucha shot back. "I get where you're coming from, but she's just a mom worried for her cub, have a heart!"

The leopard had always been too proud to beg on his paws and knees, but he was coming close. Still, Makucha knew he had to do whatever it took to get Jiwe help. He made a show of retracting his claws, before bravely marching up to Surak, holding his own head up in such a way that he exposed as much of his throat as possible.

"What are you doing?" the huge lion asked, slightly taken aback.

Makucha's tone remained steady, despite the vulnerable position he was in. "Offering myself as a hostage," he replied frankly. "Let Chuluun go with our son, and if she steps even one claw over the line…"

"This is stupid!" Nirmala growled at the other felines. "While you fur-brains argue, this cub is DYING! Let Makucha and Chuluun sit outside the den entrance under guard, that's a good compromise. Now, let's get moving!"

Not waiting for her companions to reply, Nirmala gestured to Chuluun, who picked Jiwe up by the scruff of his neck and followed the lioness obediently. Makucha looked at the other males questioningly, before shrugging and following the others, keeping his head high and neck exposed.

As they trailed their hostage, Baliyo whispered to Surak, "Do you think this is really a good idea? Letting them come with?"

"Probably not," his uncle admitted. "But Nirmala isn't stupid. We'll have to trust her on this. I just hope she's right."

As the group neared the Tree of Life, the Night Pride and their "guests" had begun attracting a lot of attention. Many animals were curious as to why their former enemies were being given a personal escort to the Tree, and especially of the hybrid cub in Chuluun's jaws. Of course, some were less than welcoming.

"What are _they _doing here!?" Pinguino whispered to one of the other penguins in his rookery.

"Didn't they want to eat us all?" another animal asked.

Makucha did his best not to show his anger. How dare they! Couldn't they see he and Chuluun just wanted to help their son?

"Here we are," Nirmala announced. They had arrived at the entrance to the Tree of Life's inner sanctum. "Now, I'm going to take your cub - Jiwe, was it? - inside now. It will take me a few sessions, but the first round of healing should get him through the worst of it. Like we said in the canyon, though, you'll have to stay out here under guard. I will bring him back up as soon as I can though. Okay?"

Neither Chuluun or Makucha were happy about this arrangement, but they really had no choice. Holding back tears, Chuluun allowed Nirmala to pick Jiwe up by the scruff of his neck, and carry him down into the darkness.

The healing experience was different for each animal. Some cried and protested, while others remained tranquil. As Nirmala channeled the Tree's healing energy into Jiwe's tiny frame, she was pleased to discover that he was one of the latter. Of course, his disease may have weakened him to the point he did not even have the energy, but the lioness was confident in her ability to restore him to the bouncing bundle of fur every cub should be.

As soon as she discovered that the disease was mainly in Jiwe's lungs, Nirmala was quickly able to redirect the Tree's energy to clear it out. The cub twitched once, twice, and then with the deepest, throatiest cough Nirmala had ever heard, he began hacking up thick, bloody mucus onto the straw bedding. Jiwe gasped between coughs, each time sounding clearer and healthier.

As the tears rolled down his cheeks and his breath returned, Jiwe's eyes darted madly around the den. He was alone in the dark, apart from the soft glow of green mushrooms dotting the walls. Jiwe quickly realized that he wasn't the only animal there. A brown-furred feline about his parents' age loomed over him. Although Jiwe could see she had a kind look on her face, being vulnerable in unfamiliar surroundings with a stranger frightened him, and he couldn't help himself.

"MAMA!"

Above ground, Chuluun's ears pricked up. Jiwe was calling her!

Just as the snow leopard lunged for the den, Makucha blocked her path, even as Baliyo and Surak began to growl. "Chuluun, don't," he pleaded softly. "Jiwe is getting help, he'll be fine."

"No!" Chuluun cried out, pushing past the other leopard and dodging the guards. Her son was _crying_ for her! Quick as a flash, she shot down the tunnel, leaving the lions behind.

"I'm coming, Jiwe! Mama's coming!" Chuluun repeated, as she burst into the inner sanctum. Nirmala jumped in surprise as the leopard threw herself onto her cub, nuzzling and embracing him fiercely in spite of his bloody, slimy, tear-stained fur.

"Mama! Mama!" Jiwe sobbed, as his fear gave way to tears of relief. Chuluun had begun to cry as well, also for joy.

Jiwe would live.

A/N: And so the next chapter is finally done. For those who were actually patient for this chapter, thank you. To be honest, some of the people reading this story have been very impatient and really it annoys me when people rush me and my co-author to post the next chapter. We are not machines people, we have limits. Either way I hope you enjoy this chapter. But I bet you are wondering how Kion and Rani will react to the news of their enemies being here? Well stay tuned for the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

_Kion and Rani. They're back!_

Baliyo dreaded each step he took. Ullu had delivered the news just as swiftly she had delivered the one about their new "guests". Baliyo himself was a headstrong lion. Though he wasn't stupid, he often didn't think things through. His first meeting with Kion was a testament to that. But this? Even he questioned his intelligence. It wasn't as if they had a choice, there was a sick cub involved. Sure his parents may have been Makucha and Chuluun of all leopards, but a child's life was precious. Surely his sister and brother-in-law would understand that? Guess he would have his answer soon, for he could see Rani and Kion heading up the canyon path.

"Okay, here goes," Baliyo whispered to himself. Putting on his best brave face, he announced, "Kion! Rani! Welcome back!"

Rani looked up and smiled at the sight of her younger brother, "Baliyo! It's so good to see you."

"Yeah likewise!" Baliyo said keeping his forced smile. Though he was genuinely happy to see his big sister again, the circumstances called for him to be as joyous as possible. "So? How was your trip?"

"Pretty good actually. My sister had a boy," Kion answered.

"Which means we have a nephew," Rani said.

"Wow, a nephew! That's something." Baliyo agreed.

"But we also have a niece," Rani added.

Baliyo was slightly taken by surprise, "Oh so your sister had twins?"

"Not exactly," Kion answered, "You know that lioness I told you about? The one who took over as leader of the Lion Guard?"

"Vitani?" Baliyo asked.

Kion had told him of how the sister of his eventual brother in law Kovu, had started her own Lion Guard in his absence. A contest had begun between the two groups to determine who would be the "true" Lion Guard. Though the contest had been evenly matched, the final challenge was between Kion and Vitani, and in the end, Vitani had won. But it wasn't by show of strength or matching of claws that determined her victory, it was her character and spirit. In the end, Kion willingly relinquished his role to her, passing on the mark of the Guard, and bestowing her the ability to use the Roar of the Elders.

"Turns out she's my long lost half-sister," Kion revealed.

Baliyo's eyes widened momentarily in surprise, "A half-sister? Huh, didn't expect that."

"And she has the sweetest little daughter, an absolute angel!" Rani said almost proudly.

Baliyo managed a sweet chuckle, but it was then that Rani raised an eye, "Are you okay Baliyo?"

"What? Of course! I'm fine!" Baliyo declared.

Rani shook her head slightly, "I know when something is bothering you,"

Baliyo had prepared an excuse, any reason to dissuade her sister's fears, but he knew he couldn't hide anything from her, "Okay, can't hide anything from you Sis. I have to tell you something and you have to promise me you won't get mad. And I can't stress that enough!"

"Just tell me Baliyo," Rani chuckled.

Baliyo let out a sigh, "We have some new arrivals at the Tree," Baliyo revealed.

"New arrivals? That's great!" Kion said enthusiastically.

"Well they aren't exactly new, you could say they're old guests," Baliyo corrected himself.

Confusion immediately etched upon the two monarch's faces, "Old guests?" Kion looked to his mate, "Did you guys have any visitors before us?"

"Well animals came and went, but I can't think of anyone," Rani answered.

Letting out a weak laugh, Baliyo continued, "Well now this is the part where I stress you not to get mad,"

"Relax Baliyo, I'm sure whatever you have to say, it won't make us mad," Kion reassured.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like you let any bad animals into the Tree," Rani joked.

Baliyo managed a weak smile and said, "Funny you should say that,"

And so Baliyo revealed what had transpired moments before Kion and Rani had returned, and Rani's reaction summed up her feelings.

"WHAT!?"

Rani's breathing became heavy, increasing with each breath.

"Now Rani calm down!" Baliyo calmed,

"Calm down!? Calm down!?" Rani breathed, "You let Makucha and Chuluun into the Tree of Life!"

"Rani you promised you wouldn't get mad!" Baliyo protested.

"You let Makucha and Chuluun into the Tree of Life!"

"Well it's kind of funny when you think about it," Baliyo joked.

"How is that funny!? You let two of our biggest enemies into the Tree. What were you thinking!?" Rani demanded.

"They had a sick cub! He was in rough shape and he would have died if we hadn't done anything!" Baliyo attempted to diffuse the situation.

"Well, how do you know he's really their cub!? Did you stop to think that maybe they snatched some cub to pass off as their own!?" Rani presented the possibility.

"We thought that, but once you get a look at the kid, you can totally see he's their son," Baliyo replied.

Rani looked away from her brother, down at the ground. Ever since she had taken over as the queen of the Tree of Life, she had sworn to protect it just as her grandmother, the late Queen Janna had done. She had doubts in the beginning, especially with how frequently Makucha's Army had attacked, but in the end, the villains were defeated and the Tree was safe. And when she married Kion, she knew together they would keep the Tree safe for generations. But now the villains had returned, two souls who had tried to take over their home, kill them, and eat the animals that lived there. Sure there were only two of them, (three if one counted their supposed cub), but they were devious and determined.

Looking up at Kion, she had noticed he had not said anything since Baliyo had told them the truth.

"Kion? Why aren't you saying anything?" She asked her mate.

Kion's face remained firm. He simply stared at Baliyo and said, "Take us to them."

XXX

Makucha could feel the stares upon him. He dared not make a move, not after Chuluun had barged into the Tree. Surak remained fixated upon him, that and on occasion, he saw an animal pass by, stare at him, and go running. Makucha grumbled lightly under his breath. He knew they were more than likely off to go tell their friends about his and Chuluun's return. The only animal that had stayed as that chatty mandrill Makini. Funny enough, she had said very little words in regards to his presence. The younger lion Baliyo had left to await the return of Kion and Rani. It would seem Chuluun's initial fears were founded, Kion was indeed still at the Tree, and more than likely the rest of the Lion Guard.

But why did they specify Kion specifically he asked himself. Perhaps he had become the queen's body-guard or something? He supposed he would get his answer as he saw the familiar shade of yellow and red.

Makucha felt a small rage start to boil up inside him. Old lingering resentments hid within him. He had to keep them hidden though, if only for Jiwe's sake. Kion was now staring him only a few feet away. He was no longer a cub, now he was a full-grown lion.

"Makucha." Kion said firmly but bluntly.

"Kion." Makucha likewise did the same.

Makini strode up to the two lions and bowed, "King Kion, Queen Rani. It's good to have you back."

Makucha's eyes widened in shock. King? He noticed how closely Rani seemed to be standing next to Kion, and he noticed the same blue paint marking upon his head. Makucha cursed silently under his breath. He feared this would make things problematic. Not only was Kion nearly unstoppable with his roar, but he was now the ruler of the very place Makucha himself had tried to conquer.

"Where's Chuluun?" Rani asked, her voice firm, and brisk.

"She ran into the Tree." Surak answered.

Rani shot a small glare at Baliyo who smiled weakly in response.

"I'm going inside," Rani announced, "Makini come with me,"

"Yes your majesty," Makini replied.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on Makucha," Kion reassured his mate.

Rani walked past Makucha, Makini following after her.

Makucha felt more stares upon him and it made it all the more awkward.

XXX

Rani remained swift in her steps. There was no telling what Chuluun was doing. Yet she had heard no commotion coming from the Tree. Makini dutifully followed behind her, never faltering in her steps as the royal mjuzi. They made it to the main chamber of the Tree, and sure enough, Chuluun's lavender white shape lay sitting there. The snow leopard remained huddled over something but faced away from Rani.

"Rani!" Nirmala announced walking over towards the younger lioness.

"Hello Nirmala," Rani greeted with a smile, but turned her attention to Chuluun, "Has she tried anything?"

"No, I tried getting her to move but she nearly took my paw off when I tried," Nirmala explained.

Rani observed Chuluun, padding around to get a better look. When she faced the snow leopard's front, she noticed a gray shape close to her. It was a cub, with fur and eyes that could only be inherited from Chuluun, but the physical likeness was almost definitely Makucha.

Chuluun looked up at Rani, her paws never moving away from her child.

Rani maintained her composure and calmly said, "I need you to get up, and follow me,"

Chuluun stared directly at the lioness and said, "I'm not leaving him,"

The little cub looked between his mother and Rani.

"I need you to calmly get up, and follow me out of the Tree," Rani repeated.

"And I told you, I am not leaving my son," Chuluun replied.

Rani was taken aback by this display. Chuluun, the very same who had joined in the attack on the Tree of Life, the very same who had attempted to assassinate her ailing grandmother, was showing care towards another being, a cub no less.

Nevertheless, Rani remained firm and steadfast, "I understand you want to be with him, but you need to follow me," Chuluun's expression turned in uncertainty for a brief moment, "Don't worry about your son, Nirmala and Makini are going to take care of him, but for them to do that, you need to let him go,"

Chuluun's mind seemed to wrestle with that notion. She wanted to help her son but didn't want to leave him alone.

"Please, don't make me force you," Rani added.

Chuluun continued to stare at Rani, still keeping that firm determined expression, But she looked down at her son and spoke, "Jiwe sweetie? Mama's going to go with the lion real quick, but I promise, I'm going to come back as soon as I can," She explained, "Can you be brave until I get back?"

The cub nodded and replied, "Okay Mama, I'll be brave,"

Chuluun smiled in response, "Good boy,"

At last, Chuluun rose and began to head outside the Tree, and Rani followed. Once they were gone, Nirmala and Makini began to attend to Jiwe.

The moment Chuluun exited the Tree, she was approached by Makucha.

"Barging inside? Really!?" He said agitatedly.

"He needed me!" Chuluun shot.

Makucha couldn't argue with that. Chuluun would move heaven and earth for their child.

Rani moved to Kion and faced the two adult leopards, "Okay, I can tell you two aren't here to cause trouble, but that doesn't change the point that you two are here, even after all you did!" Rani spat firmly.

"Look, I understand how you feel, but our son was dying and we were desperate," Makucha said almost pleadingly.

"Funny that you would care about another life considering how you tried to take the life of my Pride and my subjects," Rani said with narrowed eyes.

"You don't have to keep reminding us of what we did. So how about you knock it off for five seconds!" Chuluun snapped.

"I'd watch your tone," Rani warned.

"Oh, you going to make me your highness?" Chuluun dared.

Kion stood protectively in front of Rani, "I would really watch your tone," He warned.

Chuluun gave a little scoff, "What? You her bodyguard?"

"Actually, he's her mate, which makes him king," Makucha clarified.

Chuluun's eyes grew wide, and she dropped the confrontational attitude she had built up. "We don't want any trouble," Chuluun said meekly.

"Well, there is going to be trouble if you two stay here. This is why you two will wait by the pass supervised while we look after your child," Rani said.

"What!?" Chuluun exclaimed.

"At least until he gets better," Rani further clarified.

"I'm not leaving my son alone! I promised him I would be back! I've never broken a promise to him!" Chuluun declared.

"Right because you're mother of the year," Rani scoffed.

Chuluun shot the lioness a look of annoyance, "I'm not leaving my son!"

"You're in no position to bargain anything!" Rani shot back.

"If you want to keep me from my child, you're going to have to kill me!" Chuluun declared, digging her claws into the ground for emphasis.

Rani wanted to say something, but was cut off by Kion, "Chuluun, I understand you don't want to leave your child, but if you and Makucha stay here, there's going to be a panic. Granted you didn't kill anyone during your attacks, you still "tried" to, and I have to look out for my subject's best interests."

"Kion," Makucha spoke up, "Let's make one thing clear, I don't like you, and you don't like me, but I know you're a reasonable lion, so how about this?" Makucha held out his chest slightly, giving the same vulnerable look he had given in the pass when he presented himself as a hostage, "I'll stay in the pass while Chuluun stays with our son?" Makucha studied Kion's expression. The lion looked somewhat intrigued by Makucha's presentation, but at the same time looked uncertain, "For the record, returning here was "my" idea, Chuluun was against it, so if anything I dragged her into this,"

Kion momentarily looked shocked at this sudden display of humility. As far back as he could remember, Makucha had been a proud self-assured predator, who cared nothing for the Circle of Life. Now here he was, actually admitting he was at fault. It was enough that Kion felt momentarily moved by the display.

"You know what? I can go with that," Turning over to his brother-in-law, he added, "Baliyo escort Makucha to the pass. Keep an eye on him and we'll have someone switch out with you later."

"You got it!" Baliyo declared.

Baliyo gestured to Makucha to follow, and Makucha being in no position to argue who was his jailer followed along. Before he did, Chuluun put a paw upon Makucha's shoulder. Turning around, he could see the concern in the snow leopard's face.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

Makucha weakly smiled and nodded, "Don't worry about me, just keep an eye on our son."

And so it was set, and the pair went their separate ways, Chuluun into the Tree, and Makucha outside it. Surak followed Chuluun inside if only to give Nirmala and Makini some muscle in case things went south. Rani stayed with Kion. She looked to her mate and trusted him in his decision. Kion could tell his queen had some reservations about his decision but gave a reassuring look this was for the best.

"Kion! Rani!"

Both lions looked up to see the familiar dark shape of Anga flapping towards them.

"Anga? What is it?" Kion asked.

"They're coming!" Anga announced.

In the distance, Kion could make out voices, and soon the shapes of various animals came into view.

Rani and Kion looked to one another, then at the approaching mob of their subjects. Word had gotten out about the arrival of the leopards, and both knew it wouldn't be pretty.

A/N: Wow! Did not expect to get this chapter out so fast. But here is the chapter people have been waiting for. Just to let everyone know, there will probably be only two more chapters left of the story. Maybe more depending on how much we put in here. Now in case anyone is confused on the whole "Vitani being Kion's half-sister", this story is set in the same continuity of mine and RockyGem's first Lion King fanfic "Lion King: Bloodline" which centered on the old fan theory that Vitani is the daughter of Scar and Nala. When we initially wrote it, the third season of the Lion Guard had not aired yet, so it was very out of date. Thankfully, the whole Vitani being the new leader of the Lion Guard did not mess up our headcanon too much, so we went back and updated the story to make it current with the Lion King canon. Either way enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

Kion listened to the chorus of complaints coming from the animals of the Tree of Life. Most of them were angry, but there were twinges of fear laced within. He understood their reasons why, After all, they had let the viper into the den so to speak.

"Everyone calm down!" Kion urged.

"Calm down!? How can we calm down with those villains here!?" Penguino said dramatically waving his flippers in the air.

"Please listen to Kion! Makucha is outside the Tree and he and Chuluun are under close watch."

"But they tried to eat us!" Heng-Heng exclaimed.

"We all know what Makucha and Chuluun did, but they had a sick child. We couldn't let it die." Kion explained.

"So we heal their child after they tried to kill my cubs without a second thought!" Came the voice of a tiger named Varya.

Joining her was the fox Astuto, "And don't forget my kits!"

Kion knew their points were indeed valid, but in some way, he couldn't help but feel they were being overly dramatic. But he supposed they would have trouble trusting ones who had months ago attempted to eat them.

"I just bet you that cub is going to grow up to be just like them!" Penguino added.

"Yeah, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!" Another animal joined in.

"We can't blame the child for his parent's crimes!" Rani said defensively, "Please understand we have the situation under control. If Makucha and Chuluun make one step out of line, we will take care of them. That is a promise."

"Everyone, return to your homes and try to relax." Kion urged.

Seeing that their king had the final word, the animals gave up, but as they did, murmurs of discontent still rang out, fading into the distance. As they walked away, Kion let out a breath, an extension of what he was currently feeling.

"I know how you feel," Rani said sympathetically.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Kion asked.

"I don't know, but I do know we shouldn't let a child die because of who his parents are,"

The little cub Jiwe may have been the son of Makucha and Chuluun, but he hadn't been around for the Army's attack. More than likely he hadn't even been conceived yet.

"You're right," Kion concurred.

Rani smiled, glad she and her mate were on the same level, "Kion, do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Anything,"

"Do you mind if you switch out with Baliyo?" Rani asked.

Kion looked at her curiously, "Really? They just left,"

"I know, but I worry what Makucha might do if he's alone with my brother," Rani said worriedly.

"So you want me to go instead?" Kion asked.

"It's not like that! It's just you and I both know you can handle Makucha one on one. You do have the Roar after all,"

That was true. One roar from him and Makucha would think twice about doing anything.

"Alright, I suppose you're going to check in on Chuluun and her cub?"

"That's right,"

"You sure you can handle her?" Kion said jokingly.

"It's only fair if it's girl versus girl don't you?" Rani also joked.

Kion chuckled, "Didn't think sexes mattered but alright,"

The two shared a loving look and walked off towards their respective destinations.

XXX

Chuluun could hear that the murmurs had died down outside, Though she couldn't hear that well while in the Tree's inner sanctum, she knew what it was about. Little Jiwe slumbered in her paws, just moments after their bedtime ritual. Surak and Nirmala had listened, along with Makini. The looks on all of their faces were shared visages of surprise.

"Any trouble here?" She heard Rani's voice from behind.

Craning her neck she could see indeed the young queen walking into the chamber.

"Oh, Queen Rani! You just missed the cutest thing!" Makini said excitedly, "Chuluun said "Who's my special little boy?", and Jiwe said "I am.", and then Chuluun said, "And who loves you?", and then Jiwe said "You do.", it was so sweet!"

Rani's face became surprised, "Really? She said that? Chuluun? Right there?"

"Yes, it was most curious," Said Surak.

Chuluun felt all eyes on her, "What!? I can't show how much I love my son?"

"It's not the matter of "can't", it's just you never seemed like the caring type," Nirmala said coolly.

Chuluun said nothing in response to that. She knew where they were coming from, "I take it your subjects aren't happy about me and Makucha being here right?" She asked Rani.

"No, and I don't blame them," Rani said bluntly.

Chuluun had to agree. If the roles were reversed she would feel the same way. But she didn't care about that, the only thing that mattered to her was in-between her paws, "Will my son be okay?"

"I managed to get most of the disease out, but I think he may need another healing session to purge it fully," The lioness observed the sleeping child, "Honestly I've never encountered a disease like it. Do you know anything about it?"

"Not much. Makucha knows more about it than I do. His mother died from the same thing," Chuluun said.

"Well whatever it is, I'm positive your son will make a full recovery, but we should do everything we can to expedite it," Nirmala cautioned.

"What could help him?" Surak asked,

"Makini applied the medicine, but I also think fresh air would work,"

Rani looked to Nirmala, her look confusion laced with alarm, "Jiwe asked if we could explore the Tree?" Chuluun asked.

Chuluun had prepared herself for a "no", but to her surprise, Rani answered, "If it helps the child, then yes, but only under supervision,"

There was the catch. Chuluun didn't argue against it, figuring it was good enough as is, "Thank you," Chuluun muttered.

Rani nodded, but everyone could tell she wasn't fully comfortable with this.

"Regardless of what you think of him or me, Makucha is a good father," Chuluun suddenly said.

"No offense, but the words "good" and "father" don't seem like they would go with Makucha," Makini said. There was no malice in her voice.

Everyone had expected a snap from Chuluun, but instead, she gave a resigned, "I know what you mean. At the start, he wasn't exactly father material, but he grew into it," Chuluun explained, "Coming here was his idea, but everything he did was for Jiwe. He knew the risks coming here, but he all he cared about was making sure our son got better,"

"So are you two together?" Rani asked.

Chuluun shot her head up, "What? No! No, it's just, things sort of happened and well-"

"Oh my gosh, you do like him!" Makini said excitedly.

"I don't!" Chuluun shouted, but halted the moment she felt Jiwe stir.

"Don't be shy about your feelings. I mean sure you two were really bad, but I think you two are cute together," Makini said clasping her hands together.

Chuluun said nothing but found the mandrill's words lay stuck within her head. Indeed, she and Makucha had simply started out as allies with similar goals, but now she wasn't so sure? Sure they conceived a child together, but it never went beyond that. But why was the very thought of Makucha making her heart beat so much?

"I'm going to sleep," Chuluun said briskly.

The Night Pride watched the snow leopard carefully and waited till it was clear she was asleep.

"Was it something I said?" Makini asked.

XXX

"So, you and her huh?" Baliyo suddenly asked.

Makucha lay sitting and replied, "Yep,"

Baliyo had followed Makucha out to the pass, and sure enough, the leopard had remained there as he said he would. Nevertheless, Baliyo watched Makucha like a hawk. Needless to say, it was boring, so Baliyo decided to at least start up a conversation.

"I'm kind of surprised considering you two and the lizard didn't seem to like one another," Baliyo said.

Indeed Baliyo had a point. Though they were united in their hatred of the Lion Guard, Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora held no true bonds of friendship. In fact, they had argued about who was in charge the moment they arrived.

"It's complicated," Was Makucha's simple response.

"Not too complicated where cubs come from. I mean I never expected you two to get married," Baliyo said with astonishment.

"Look, we aren't married. We're not a couple. We just had a cub together, that's all," Makucha said defensively.

Baliyo raised a coy eyebrow, "And you really feel nothing for her at all? I mean she seemed honestly concerned for you back there.

Makucha lay his head down and shot a quick, "Shut up!".

"Baliyo!"

Both cats looked up and sure enough it was Kion.

"Oh hey Kion," Baliyo replied.

"Is our "guest" behaving?" Kion asked.

"Yeah he hasn't tried anything," Baliyo responded, "Let me guess? Rani wanted you to switch out with me?"

"That's right."

"Alright, but sometimes I swear my sister worries too much about me," Baliyo said as he rose.

When Baliyo was far enough away, Kion spoke, "You know I honestly didn't expect to see you again,"

Makucha gave a low growl before he spoke, "So? Did you mean to send us back to Chuluun's old home?"

Kion looked very surprised at that information, "That's where you landed?"

"Not everyone. Most of us got dropped off in different places, but me, Chuluun, and the old lady landed in the Himalayas."

"Honestly I just wanted to get you as far away from the Tree of Life as possible, I didn't set an exact destination," Kion explained.

Makucha snorted a small intake of air, possibly laughter, "Well I guess I kind of owe you for that," Noticing Kion's confusion, he clarified, "If you hadn't sent us away, then it's doubtful my son would have been born, so I guess thanks for that,"

"Okay, you thanking me? That's something I never thought I'd hear," Kion said astonished.

"Don't get me wrong, I still am plenty mad at you for all the times you humiliated me, but if it all led to Jiwe's birth I'm glad for it,"

A moment of silence followed as Kion had digested everything he had just heard, "You seem different. I can't explain it but I can tell you aren't the same,"

"Becoming a father will do that to you," Makucha sighed, "Though honestly, I wasn't exactly a good one at first. I wasn't around for the early parts of Jiwe's life. I only stuck around because Chuluun threatened me, but just being around Jiwe? Honestly, I started to enjoy it,"

A smile formed upon Kion's face, "You sound like you love him a lot."

"I do,"

"I have to admit, I'm impressed. Risking yourself by coming back here just to heal your cub," Kion complimented.

"Trust me, I had to practically beg Chuluun to agree with it. Though I wouldn't have admitted it in the old days, she is smarter than me. She knew the Night Pride wouldn't take kindly to us returning, and even more so if you were still here," Makucha admitted, "Frankly I didn't expect you to be king. Quite a promotion isn't it?"

"I didn't expect this, it sort of just happened. Guess that's something we have in common," Kion admitted.

Makucha had to agree, "Yeah, I guess we do,"

"I can tell Chuluun changed too," Kion added.

"Yeah, frankly I half expected her to abandon Jiwe on the side of the mountain when he was born, but she took to motherhood like a duck to water," Makucha's face took on a pleasant tone as a calm feeling filled him, "She's better at this whole parenthood thing than I am,"

"And I suppose she's not that bad looking too?" Kion said with a smirk.

"Yeah, she's got that good…" Makucha's face suddenly turned red, "Wait what?!"

"I saw the way you two interacted at the Tree, you care for her don't you?" Kion asked, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Well, I mean just...um well...none of your business!" Makucha defended.

The leopard set his head down and forced himself to go to sleep. But as he did, he found himself thinking of Chuluun all the more.

XXX

The night soon passed and the morning came. As they awoke, the members of the Tree of Life were surprised Makucha and Chuluun hadn't tried anything in the night. If there wasn't proof they were not going to cause trouble before, they had it now.

Chuluun slept soundly, least until she got her wake up call.

"Good morning!" Jiwe announced as he happily pounced upon his mother.

Chuluun groaned a little, "Jiwe, Just five more minutes, please? Mama needs her sleep,"

"Come on Mama! You said you'd ask the lions if I could explore and it's morning now! Come on!" Jiwe pleaded.

Chuluun had been through this drill so many times in the past. She knew it was a losing battle, so she slowly raised her head and gave a deep yawn, "Well it seems my little man has his energy again,"

"Yeah! I feel a lot better now!" Jiwe announced.

"Well, I see our new patient is doing well,"

Jiwe looked up and said, "Oh hi Ms. Queen!"

Rani smiled and replied, "It's Rani, and hello to you too,"

"So you're the little celebrity I've been hearing about?"

Jiwe looked up and noticed a lion, a rather buff, muscular lion with a scar over his eye.

"Woah! You're big!" Jiwe said in awe, "I'm Jiwe!"

"Hello Jiwe, my name is Kion," The lion greeted kindly.

"Hello, Mr. Kion! Thanks for making me better!" Jiwe said gratefully.

"Well you might need another round of healing, but I think some fresh air is in order," Rani said.

"Fresh air?" Jiwe repeated.

"I've talked it over with your mother, and we think it would be nice if you got a chance to look around the Tree of Life," Rani answered.

Jiwe let out a loud gasp, "Really!? Oh wowie! I would really like that!"

Although Jiwe couldn't see her face, Chuluun was smiling at her son's excitement.

"Of course you and your mother will have to be supervised. For safety," Kion clarified.

Jiwe felt curious why he and his mother would need supervision, but he didn't pay it much mind. All he knew was that he was in a new and exciting place, and he wanted to explore.

"So who's going to be our "guide"?" Chuluun asked.

"Oh someone very qualified," Rani answered.

Before Chuluun could ask, a voice spoke through the chamber, "Hey Chuluun! Long time no see!"

Chuluun and Jiwe looked ahead and saw a navy and white-furred bulk waddling its way in. To Jiwe it was an unfamiliar shape, but not so much to Chuluun.

"Bunga?"

Indeed it was Bunga, though he was no longer a teenager. In his place was a now-adult honey badger. But that wasn't the only thing that had changed about him. Months ago, Bunga had been very well built and athletic, flipping from place to place, but now? To put things bluntly, Bunga had grown very fat, his shape and face rounded and his gut large. Chuluun could still see traces of muscle in his arms, but mostly Bunga had let himself go.

"Bunga you're so...big." Chuluun found herself saying

Bunga's eyes widened momentarily, but he grinned, "Yeah I admit I've put on a few since you last saw me," He said giving his belly a series of light pats.

_A few? _Chuluun mentally scoffed.

The way Bunga looked, One could probably make another honey badger out of him. Chuluun kept that remark silent.

"Mama? Who is this?" Jiwe asked.

Before Chuluun could answer, Bunga held out his claw, "Name's Bunga kid, but you can call me "Uncle" Bunga!"

Jiwe took the honey badger's claw and shook it, "Okay Uncle Bunga! I never had an uncle before."

Technically Jiwe had two uncles, but Chuluun hadn't seen her brothers since she had left her parent's den.

"Well, you got one now!" Bunga cheerfully exclaimed, "Man you look like a gray version of Makucha,"

"You know Papa too?" Jiwe asked.

"Yeah you could say that," Bunga said.

"Bunga here is going to escort you and your mother around the Tree," Kion explained.

"What?" Was Chuluun's flat reply.

"Well come on! No time like the present!" Bunga said waddling out, Jiwe closely following him.

Before Chuluun joined her son and former enemy, she looked to Kion and Rani and asked, "Really? A fat honey badger is the best you could do?"

"We both know Bunga can handle you if things go south," Rani said.

Chuluun knew that. One spray of Bunga's musk and she would certainly be put in line. She was in no position to complain, so she simply followed along. When they reached the outside, the first thing she heard was Jiwe's gasp.

"Here we are. The Tree of Life at its fullest!" Bunga announced, "So kid what do you think?"

Jiwe stared wide-eyed at the sights before him, "Wow! It's the most amazing place I've ever been too!" Looking around, Jiwe let out another gasp and darted towards the next sight, "Oh wow! Look at all the animals!"

As Jiwe ran, Chuluun held out a claw, "Jiwe wait!" She called, but her son was too busy absorbing everything he saw.

"He's a cute kid," Bunga complimented.

"Yeah he is," Chuluun found herself agreeing

"Doubt he gets it from you and Makucha huh?" Bunga joked.

"No, he's just naturally like that," Chuluun smiled.

While Chuluun watched her son run about, she felt warmth in her heart. Looking around, she couldn't help but notice the beauty of the Tree of Life. Though she hadn't noticed it back during her and Makucha's attacks, being too preoccupied with getting revenge and filling her stomach. But now, it was kind of nice. What was most important to her was that Jiwe was having a good time. Seeing him so happy and healthy told her this trip was worth it. Any doubts she had in her mind were long gone. And it was all thanks to Makucha. The leopard had kept his word, guarded them both, and delivered their son hope.

"Mama! Uncle Bunga! Look look!" Jiwe cheered.

Jiwe had caught something in his eye and darted towards it. They were three small shapes of orange and black. Familiar shapes to Chuluun. They happened to look like…

"Wow! Tigers!" Jiwe cheered as he came to a stop.

The three tiger cubs stared at their new guest with curiosity, "Who are you?" The male cub asked.

"Hi! My name is Jiwe! I'm a leopard!" Jiwe greeted.

"I'm Felicks," The male introduced himself, and these are my sisters, Polina and Pasha," The other two cubs offered their greetings.

"Man I've never seen tigers before!" Jiwe said excitedly, "Do you guys want to play?"

All three cubs looked uncertain towards one another, "Um okay, sure," Felicks responded, "What do you want to play?"

"We could play tag?" Jiwe suggested.

All the while Chuluun watched. It was nice to see her son playing like a normal cub, but the joy she felt ended the minute she heard a familiar voice.

"Cubs no!"

Chuluun watched as a large female tiger ran up to her son. And then the wheels fully turned in Chuluun's head. She recalled one of her earlier attacks. A family of tigers had attempted to reach the Tree, only for them to stop it. While Makucha and Ora handled the female, Mama Binturong had ordered Chuluun to go after the cubs. At that moment, dread filled her heart. She recalled that moment, the laughter she had given as she gleefully intended to kill those cubs.

The female, Varya stood protectively in front of her cubs.

"Cubs I don't want you playing with him!" Varya said defensively.

"But Mom he's nice!" Pasha replied.

"I said no and that's final!" Varya insisted.

Jiwe immediately looked hurt. He didn't know what he had done wrong? All he wanted to do was play.

"Excuse me?"

Jiwe looked up and noticed his mother staring at the mother tiger with a look of offense, "Do you have a problem with my son tiger?" Chuluun dared.

Varya took one look at Chuluun and glared, "You!" She growled. Jiwe noted the look in her eyes. He had only ever seen that look in his mother's eyes, back when he made himself known to that lizard Ora, "Just keep your child away from my cubs you monster!"

Chuluun narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the fact that her son was being excluded, and this tiger had the nerve to insult her in front of her son?

"Woah woah! Easy there Varya!" Bunga said standing in-between the two snow leopard and the tiger, a sharp contrast to what his newfound girth would imply, "Don't worry, I've got this handled, everything is okay," Bunga reassured.

Varya simply narrowed her eyes and glared daggers at Chuluun, "Just keep them away from my family," And with that, Varya ushered her cubs away.

Jiwe looked up sadly at his mother, "What did I do? I just wanted to play."

Chuluun looked down sympathetically at her son, "Don't worry sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong," She said nuzzling him.

Jiwe didn't understand, but Chuluun knew this indeed wasn't his fault. It was hers.

XXX

The rest of the tour of the Tree went off without a hitch. Bunga took the mother and son all around the tree, showing off the various habitats. Jiwe took it all in with excitement. Every place they went he wanted to explore, especially when they reached the tundra. Chuluun was happy her son was having fun, but one thing she noticed were the reactions. Every place they went, they encountered other animals, and whenever they saw her, they ran off in fear. Jiwe had attempted to say hello, being the friendly cub he was, but they ignored him. Any disappointment Jiwe felt was quickly washed away as he continued his exploration. Soon enough, the sun had started to set and they returned to the Tree for another healing session and to get some well-deserved rest.

"So did you have fun, honey?" Chuluun asked.

Oh yes! I had a lot of fun! The Tree of Life is really neat! I wish we could live here!" Jiwe exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Chuluun asked.

"Kind of. I mean I like our old home, and I don't want Granny to be lonely," Jiwe said.

"Granny?" Bunga said intrigued.

"He means Mama Binturong," Chuluun clarified.

Bunga chuckled, "Well I'll be. She's a grandmother. This day just keeps getting more interesting,"

Right before they reached the Tree's entrance, Chuluun came to a stop, "Wait. Jiwe honey?"

Jiwe turned to his mother, "Yes Mama?"

"Go on inside, I'm want to go check on your father," Chuluun stated.

"Oh? Can I go with you? I want to tell Papa about my day!" Jiwe said.

Suddenly, Jiwe let out a yawn.

"How about this? I'll put you to bed, and then tomorrow you can tell your father about your day?"

Jiwe finished his yawn and muttered a small, "Okay,"

As Jiwe headed inside, Bunga looked to Chuluun, "So off to see Makucha eh?" He said coyly. Chuluun rolled her eyes, which prompted Bunga to add, "Well it's none of my business what you talk to him about, but I'll have to check in with Rani and Kion first,"

"Right," Chuluun replied.

As Chuluun headed inside to fully tuck her son into bed, she thought back to her reasoning. Throughout their little tour of the Tree, she couldn't help but realize she wished Makucha was there with her. No matter how much she had protested in the past, she knew now their family was only complete with Makucha. And the more she thought about it, the more she desired the male leopard in her life. Her's and Jiwe's.

A/N: Man I managed to get this out fast! Just one more chapter to go before the end.


	12. Chapter 12

Makucha sat still, patiently waiting for the next animal to shift in. His current "jailer" was Anga, the martial eagle. Her eyes remained fixated upon him, never straying, never blinking.

"You're devoted to your task aren't you?" Makucha asked.

"Yep," Was Anga's simple reply.

Even as footsteps sounded out from behind, Anga did not stray.

"Wait? Bunga?" Makcuha exclaimed, noting Bunga's enormous change in size. But that wasn't all, "Chuluun?"

Anga's gaze did not stray, even as Bunga appeared beside her, with Chuluun trailing behind.

"What's up?" Anga asked.

"Chuluun wants to talk with him," Bunga responded.

Anga eyed Chuluun suspiciously, breaking her stance, "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Hey Hakuna Matata!" Bunga exclaimed.

There was that carefree motto, "Fine, make it quick,"

"I wanted to talk to him alone," Chuluun clarified.

"That's not going to happen," Anga said bluntly.

Chuluun looked Anga in the eyes pleadingly, "Please, I swear I just want to talk to him. You've got good eyes you can still keep an eye on us,"

Anga looked to Bunga and noticed her honey badger companion nodded at her, "Kion and Rani gave the okay," Bunga responded.

"Fine, make it quick," Anga responded before flapping off.

"Alright, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Bunga said coyly, waddling off to join Anga.

"What happened to him?" Makucha asked.

Chuluun shrugged, "Dunno. Guess living here sat well with him,"

"Suppose so," Makucha remarked.

Seeing Bunga's shape reminded him of a dream he once had. In it, his army had beaten back the Lion Guard and the Night Pride, taking over the Tree of Life and feasting to their heart's content on the animals that lived there. Though in his dream this had led to them becoming very fat and lazy. Looking back, he reasoned that had they won, Bunga's current shape would have probably been their future.

"You know? This place is pretty nice once you look at it," Chuluun admitted, "This would have been a good place to raise Jiwe," Chuluun's voice took on a longing tone, "But I ruined that for him,"

Makucha could sense something was wrong with Chuluun, "Chuluun? Is everything alright?"

Chuluun snapped out of her thoughts and said to the leopard, "Oh! Yes, it's just...well, how are you?"

"Oh, you know? Sitting around, doing nothing, being watched by lions and eagles. You know?" Makucha responded.

Chuluun chuckled, "That's funny,"

Makucha smiled at that.

"Anyway, I just wanted to check on you," Chuluun admitted.

"Oh really?" Makucha responded, almost with disbelief in this voice.

Chuluun looked slightly hesitant, but spoke all the same, "I've been thinking about you a lot,"

"You have?"

"Yeah, well that, and I wanted to thank you. For everything," Chuluun said.

Makucha said nothing and allowed the snow leopard to speak, "You got us here. When this started I thought it would fail but you managed to get us here safely," Chuluun looked up at him with gratitude shining in her eyes, "You saved our boy's life,"

"Well, technically the Night Pride did all the work," Makucha corrected.

"Don't be so modest, lord knows I would have stayed in those mountains, feeding Jiwe tuliza and hoping for the best, "You were the one who made certain he got well,"

"He's my son. I couldn't stand by and do nothing," Said Makucha.

Chuluun paused for a moment then collected herself, "I admit, I had my doubts that you honestly cared about Jiwe, but when I saw you threaten Ora like that, that showed me you do love him,"

"I'm not surprised you had doubts," Makucha admitted, "I wasn't exactly thrilled when you told me you were pregnant, and I'm sorry for that," Makucha's eyes clearly showed an apologetic light, "You and Jiwe, you deserve someone better than me,"

Chuluun looked down at her paws, "At the start, I would have agreed with that, but the thing is, you're Jiwe's father, I mean he's absolutely crazy about you,"

Makucha knew that "Well I guess I have that effect,"

"You do. You really do," It wasn't just recruiting her to take over the Tree of Life, Makucha just had this way about him. This air and class, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything,"

"When you threatened Ora, you told him not to come near me as well,"

"Yeah?"

Chuluun stared intently into his eyes, "Did you mean that?"

For a brief moment, Makucha was flustered, "Of course! I mean I wouldn't want anything to happen to you,"

"Is it just because I'm Jiwe's mother? Or is it something else?"

Makucha looked momentarily hesitant but answered with, "Both. Chuluun, I've been thinking about you a lot,"

"You have?" Chuluun asked hopefully.

Makucha nodded, "Even before this I've been thinking about you. I can't get you out of my mind no matter how hard I try," Makucha couldn't believe what he was saying, but couldn't stop himself, "Your voice, your laugh, everything about you I just can't...and well I don't understand why but-" Makucha was cut off as he felt Chuluun's head underneath his chin, the ultimate feline form of affection.

"I can't get you out of my mind either. I tried fighting it, but I can't stop it," Chuluun continued, "Each day I imagine waking up to your face. Each day I imagine us being together side by side, raising Jiwe together, growing old together, Makucha I want all that, and I want to do it all with you,"

Chuluun's scent filled Makucha. The more he smelled it he felt his heart beating against his chest, "I want that with you too," Makucha admitted.

Breaking away from the larger leopard, Chuluun stared up at him and uttered a single phrase that cemented everything, "I love you,"

Makucha smiled in response and said, "Love you too,"

For a moment, Makucha thought he was dreaming. When he and Chuluun first met, they had merely been allies, now they were mates.

"So? You and us?" Makucha asked.

Chuluun gave a small giggle, "Yeah, guess so,"

"Well, Jiwe's going to be happy. I guess we should discuss living arrangements once we head home?"

"We're living in my den. Knowing you your den is a mess!" Chuluun joked,

"If you count bones as a mess," Makucha retorted,

"I do,"

"Alright then,"

With the new couple established, that would have been it. Chuluun would have returned to the Tree, but that wasn't all, "Actually there's something else I wanted to talk with you about,"

"What is it?" Makucha asked,

Chuluun bit her lower lip, but answered all the same, "I think I should tell Jiwe the truth, about what happened here. The things we did,"

Makucha cocked his head back slightly, "What? Are you sure?"

The snow leopard nodded, "I am. Look, I've seen the looks on the other animal's faces, they're afraid of us, and I'm worried what might happen if Jiwe hears it from anyone but us,"

That would indeed cause problems. Jiwe's perception of them could be shattered in an instant, but telling themselves might soften the blow.

"You have a point," Makucha agreed.

"So I'll tell him tomorrow," Chuluun stated.

Makucha put his paw upon Chuluun and looked her deeply in the eyes, "We'll tell him together,"

Chuluun looked up at him with a smile, "Thank you," Once Makucha smiled back, she removed her paw, "I should be getting back," She said turning around and heading up the path to the Tree of Life. However, she turned her head and said, "Goodnight,"

"You too babe," Makucha responded,

Chuluun blushed underneath her fur and walked back up. Sure enough, Anga and Bunga had been watching. Anga moreso had seen everything but kept silent as to what the two leopards were doing. Bunga had given a rather sly remark, but Chuluun ignored it. The light feeling she felt in her heart remained, even after she slept beside Jiwe. Makucha was the same way, even as Anga resumed her watch. That didn't matter to him, and soon he fell asleep, dreaming pleasantly of what was to come.

"Makucha."

In a short time, morning had come, and Makucha awoke to the sound of Kion's voice. Makucha opened his eyes and noticed the distinct lack of caution in the lion's eyes.

Makucha said nothing and only heard Kion say, "Come on,"

For a moment, Makucha was surprised, but quickly realized what was up, "Chuluun talked to you?"

"Yeah, she did," Kion responded.

"Suppose I'm still going to be watched?" Makucha asked.

"Yes," Kion answered.

Makucha merely shrugged and went, "Lead the way,"

And off they went, an enemy leading an enemy.

XXX

Jiwe shifted impatiently. He had received another healing session from the Tree, and it seems that the final dose did the trick. Jiwe's lungs felt clear and fresh, not a single cough to be found. He had questioned why his mother had brought him to the forested area of the Tree of Life, but she simply told him to wait and see. Bunga had been with them but departed to give them some privacy. Before Jiwe could question again, his eyes lit up as he saw a familiar yellow shape emerging from the foliage.

"Papa!" Jiwe cheered.

Makucha grinned, "Hey there Squirt," Jiwe bounded up to his father giggling all the while. In no time, Makucha embraced his son in a hug, "Look at you! I hardly recognize you,"

"Yeah! The magic tree made me all better! Just like you said it would!" Jiwe exclaimed.

Chuluun walked over to Makucha and the leopard removed his embrace from his son, "Now that your father is here, we have something important to talk to you about,"

"About what Mama?" Jiwe asked.

Chuluun and Makucha looked to one another and smiled, "Well for one, your father is going to be living with us from now on,"

Hearing this spurred the biggest gasp Jiwe had ever given, "Really!?"

"Really Squirt," Makucha answered.

Jiwe felt ready to burst, so much he almost did a flip in the air, "Oh wow! That's so great!" The cub cheered, "You can teach me to hunt! We can go exploring! You can show me all your neat tricks!" Jiwe began to excitedly list the things he wanted to do with his father.

"Jiwe easy," Makucha cautioned.

Coming to a halt, Jiwe sheepishly grinned, "Sorry. I'm just excited is all,"

It warmed the leopard's hearts to see their son in such good spirits, but there was one thing they needed to clear up.

"Honey, there's something important your father and I need to talk to you about," Said Chuluun.

Jiwe noticed his mother's smile had faded, so he knew this was important, "About what?"

Then hesitation appeared upon Chuluun's face, thankfully Makucha saved her, "You've probably noticed a lot of animals are afraid of me and your mother," Makucha began, "Well there's a good reason for that,"

Jiwe cocked his head in confusion, "There is?"

Now it was Chuluun's turn, "Jiwe, you remember when that tiger called me a monster?"

Jiwe grimaced, "Yeah I didn't like her, she was mean!"

Chuluun felt the hesitance rise within her, but Makucha's paw against her shoulder spurred her to continue. It was now or never.

"She called me that because I tried to kill her cubs,"

Jiwe's eyes momentarily grew wide. He looked aside for a moment and it was quite clear he was confused, "What? That...that can't be true. You wouldn't do something mean like that, right Mama?"

Chuluun hated doing this, hating revealing this to her precious only boy, but knew she couldn't lie to him,

"It's true Jiwe, I helped," Makucha answered for her.

Jiwe looked momentarily fearful but said nothing as he allowed his parents to speak.

"I suppose we should start from the beginning," Chuluun started, "It all started a little before I met your father,"

And so Chuluun told her son her story. About how she had once terrorized the local red panda population for fun, about how the Lion Guard had put a stop to her tyranny, and of how she met Makucha. She explained how he and her both had a score to settle with the Lion Guard, and how the prospect of feasting on the animals at the Tree intrigued her. She told him of their meeting with Ora and Mama Binturong, how they had commenced attack after attack, only to be thwarted in the end by Kion. The story ended with her explanation of how Kion used his Roar to banish them all away from the Tree of Life."

After the story was done, Chuluun studied her son's face carefully, "Jiwe honey? Are you okay?"

Jiwe looked as if someone had just ripped out his heart. The look of utter disbelief on his face was palpable.

"You guys were bad," Jiwe muttered.

Chuluun inhaled and replied, "Yes,"

He looked up at his mother, and it was clear tears were starting to form from his eyes, "You tried to kill all the animals here, even little kids like me," Jiwe held back a sob, "Even Granny helped you,"

This was more than just shock, Jiwe was heartbroken, "Jiwe sweetheart, I know-" Chuluun said holding out her paw to embrace her son, but found Jiwe pulling himself back away from her. Seeing this broke Chuluun's own heart. Not for this, but the fact she was putting her child in such emotional pain. It was even worse than that. She could it in his eyes: Jiwe was afraid of her.

"Why did you guys do all this? Why were you so mean?" Jiwe asked, his voice almost breaking.

Chuluun was too stricken to answer, so Makucha was the first, "Squirt, Jiwe, sometimes adults do things they think are right but they aren't," Makucha explained, "Your mother and I were bad animals, and were punished for it. We made mistakes and we're sorry that you were affected by them,"

"Jiwe, please understand, we aren't those animals anymore. If we could take back everything we could, but no matter how many animals we hurt, you were the one good thing we put into this world," Chuluun's said, her face taking on a hopeful tone, "Me, your father, even Mama Binturong, you were the best thing that could have ever happened to us. You helped make us into better creatures. The day you were born was one of the happiest moments of my life, and without you, we wouldn't have become what we are now,"

Makucha looked intently at his son, "Jiwe, we love you. Don't ever doubt that, and we're only telling you this because we don't want you to find out any other way,"

"Even if you never forgive us for our actions, know we will never stop loving you," Chuluun added.

Jiwe's expression was unreadable. He sat there taking it all in. His parent's words sat within him and before long, he looked up, his eyes brimming with tears. Whether they were from the truth itself, his new feelings, or a combination, he let the tears flow, "It's okay, I forgive you, and Granny too," The tears continued to flow and Jiwe let it all out, "I love you guys too!" And he dove into his parent's embrace.

Makucha and Chuluun held their child closely, they made certain he felt the love they held for him and Jiwe likewise did the same. But just as this tender moment was commencing, suddenly, someone else's tears interrupted the scene. All three leopards looked to see a pair watching them from the sidelines. One of them was Bunga, but the other one was a female they didn't recognize.

"Easy there, calm down Binga." Bunga comforted.

"I know!" Binga sobbed, "It's just they love each other so much! And they wanted him to know the truth! It's so heartwarming!" The female honey badger sniffed.

Bunga could only comfort his mate while the leopards watched the odd display all the more. But even then they couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I guess in this case there's more of Bunga for her to love?" Makucha whispered to Chuluun.

This only provoked a playful shove from the snow leopard. And within it all, Jiwe felt better about everything.

XXX

With everything said and done, Makucha and Chuluun kept their end of the bargain. With their son healed, it was time for them to leave. Any further stay would cause panic to the residents of the Tree of Life, which of course would affect their son potentially. Kion and Rani saw them off and sure enough, the leopards didn't try anything funny.

Soon they stood at the pass entrance, and Chuluun was the first to speak, "Queen Rani...King Kion, thank you. I know you didn't do this for us, but I'm grateful all the same,"

Though Rani still held mixed feelings towards Chuluun, even she smiled, "We help all animals in need, regardless of who their parents are,"

Chuluun smiled at that. Though she wasn't sure if they were fully forgiven, she was just glad Jiwe had gotten the help he needed.

"So this is it?" Kion asked.

"Guess so," Makucha answered.

Though Makucha was showing no signs of any resentment, Kion had to wonder, "I suppose there's no bad blood between us anymore?"

"Well we aren't friends, but we aren't enemies anymore. Let's just leave it at that," Makucha responded.

Kion managed a smile and said, "Take care of that boy, and yourselves,"

Makucha grinned in response, and managed a small, "Thank you,"

And with that the leopard family continued on their way, being sent off by their former enemies.

As they walked, little Jiwe darted ahead, but turned back and said, "Goodbye Mr. King and Mrs. Queen! Thanks for making me better!" The lions waved back, Jiwe giggled as he ran forward, his former energy returning to him,

"Jiwe slow down!" Chuluun called,

"Let him run, it's good he's back to his old self," Makucha reasoned.

Chuluun had to agree, it was good to see her little boy playing and running around, "Well, I got to hand it to you, one of your plans actually worked,"

"Oh ye of little faith, you're lucky you're beautiful," Makucha chuckled.

"Well lucky for you you're handsome," Chuluun likewise replied, "It's going to be good to get back to the old den, all three of us,"

Makucha grinned at that thought, but it made something stir within him, "You know? It doesn't have to just be us three," Chuluun looked at him questionably, "I mean your den seems spacious enough for more than just three leopards. I figure we could fit one more in there, maybe two, heck a whole dozen!"

It took Chuluun a moment to get what Makucha was getting at, then it hit her, "No! Absolutely not!"

"Oh come on! Think about it. Little leopard cubs running around, plus it might be good for Jiwe to have a couple little brothers and sisters running around. Teach him some responsibility." Makucha suggested.

"Makucha, I love you, but I am not getting pregnant again!" Chuluun declared.

"Come on! Just think about it." Makucha's tone took on a suggestive tint.

"No! My womb is closed." Chuluun further declared.

"All right all right. Whatever you say," Makucha relented.

"I mean it!"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm serious!"

"Mama! Papa! Hurry up!"

Jiwe's words snapped them out of their conversation.

"All right Squirt, settle down," Makucha called.

And so the trio of leopards headed home, the two adults joined together as mates.

XXX

_Some time later…_

Jiwe stood there, a look of uncertainty hanging from his face. It had been some time since the "contractions" as they had put it happened. He didn't know what it meant but knew his mother was in pain. Before she was taken inside the den, she had looked her son deep in the eyes and assured him she would be alright. That had been a while ago, and occasionally Jiwe would hear a moan escaping the mouth of the cave. A soft whimper escaped him, and he took a few steps, wanting to check on his mother, but stopped when he felt a paw upon him.

"Don't worry cutie, your mother's going to be alright." Mama Binturong's coarse but soothing voice said.

Looking up, Jiwe could see the elderly binturong smiling down at him.

"But Mama and Papa have been in there for a long time," Jiwe worried, "Are you sure this is normal Granny?"

"Trust me Jiwe, it's the miracle of life. It's natural."

Just then, a great cry rang out, and Jiwe nearly leaped inside, but Mama's paw held him back. In the end, he trusted her, and let things play out.

XXX

Chuluun felt the pain of another contraction pierce through her body. She thought she would be ready for this. After all, she had been through this once before. But somehow, this was even harder than Jiwe!

"Come on Chuluun push! Just a little more." Makucha instructed.

"How do you know?" Chuluun asked. After all, it wasn't as if he were the one bringing new life into the world.

"Look just keep pushing!" Makucha instructed again.

Chuluun pushed, but it only brought more pain spurring her to cry out again. "Oh boy this one is tough!" She exclaimed with another moan.

Makucha watched his mate with nothing but concern. Mama Binturong had told him what to expect. He had mentally prepared himself, but now that he was facing this, he didn't know how to react. He was happy? Scared? Maybe a bit of both? He couldn't tell what was normal and what wasn't. He had never been in this situation before. But here he was now, witnessing new life coming into the world. All that came to a close as Makucha suddenly felt a sharp pain in his paws!

"Ow!" He cried. Looking down, he could see Chuluun digging her claws into his paws, "Honey you're hurting me!"

Chuluun's response was to stare at him fiercely, "Are you kidding me!?" She shouted through gritted teeth.

The snow leopard let out another cry as another contraction hit.

"Look just keep pushing!" Makucha instructed.

Chuluun did as she was told, recalling the steps she had taken during Jiwe's birth. She pushed with all of her might putting all of her strength into it. She kept going until at last, she heard something small plop onto the floor. And the pain stopped.

"I got this," Makucha said.

The leopard ran his tongue over the small wet bundle and began to lick. In mere moments, a mewling cry rang out. Carefully, Makucha guided the bundle to its first feeding. Chuluun soon felt the sensation of suckling from her body. Raising her head, she gazed down and glanced at her second born child.

"It's a girl," Makucha stated.

Indeed, a girl. The child below was a pale yellow color, very similar to her father, but physically, both parents could see a lot of her mother in there.

Chuluun wanted to cry. She was perfect, absolutely perfect. "A girl. Our little girl." She breathed.

The same could be said for Makucha. The former leader of the band of predators stared at his child, his mouth dropping in both shock and amazement.

"Well? Aren't you going to say hello to your daughter?" Chuluun wryly asked.

Makucha could only hold up his paw and waved, "Hi." Was all he could muster.

He hadn't prepared himself for this. He knew what was coming, but he didn't expect it to be this breathtaking. Here he was, actually present for his youngest child's birth. He leaned down and practically touched his nose against the cub.

"Hey there Kitten." He whispered.

"Kitten?" Chuluun asked.

"Hey, she needs a nickname right?" Makucha responded.

Of course, that was like Makucha, bestowing his children nicknames that denoted them. And indeed this child was a precious kitten.

"Well it's a fine nickname, but she needs a real one. And no naming her after your mother!" Chuluun stated, knowing her mate's pattern, "I want our child's name to be original."

"Wasn't going to," He responded, "I've been preparing this since you dropped the bombshell.

Makucha made it no secret that he wanted a girl. Well, he would have been happy for another boy, but he had stated he had hoped it was a girl. Chuluun found that very surprising considering how her husband used to be. Then again, he was a different leopard back then. They both were. Now things were different.

"How about? Yinyin." Makucha asked.

"Yinyin?" Chuluun responded.

"It's a regular where I'm from." Makucha clarified.

Chuluun considered the name for a moment before saying, "You know what? I'm fine with that.," Beaming down at her daughter, Chuluun added, "That's you, our little Yinyin."

Makucha grinned, happy his naming choice was good enough. "I'll go get Jiwe and Mama." Makucha said before exiting the cave, leaving Chuluun alone with their daughter.

She didn't allow herself to fall asleep yet. She wanted to see how the rest of her family reacted to their new little addition.

XXX

Jiwe's worry ended the minute he saw his father exit, "Papa! Is Mama okay!?" He immediately asked.

Makucha chuckled and patted his son's head, "She's fine Squirt, you're officially a big brother."

Hearing that Jiwe let out a tiny gasp, "You mean my brother's here?" He asked as excitement swelled up in him.

"Actually, you have a little sister son." Makucha corrected.

Jiwe's excitement didn't end there. Though he had hoped for a brother, a sister was just as nice. The tiny cub smiled as much as he possibly could, and did a tiny hop.

"Wow! A sister! I have a sister!" Jiwe excitedly cheered.

His excitement came to a brief halt as Mama Binturong placed a paw on him, "So you going to stand here, or are you going to show us to her?"

Makucha said nothing and merely gestured his son and his surrogate mother in law to follow him inside. The hybrid cub and the binturong followed Makucha inside, Jiwe practically running as he came to a halt in front of his mother. He looked around frantically for his new sibling, but at last, looked down and saw her. All he could do was stare wide-eyed at the new cub.

"Well. Do you like her son?" Chuluun asked.

"Wooooow!" Jiwe mused, "She's so tiny." Hesitantly he reached out to touch but came to a halt by his father's paw. Instead, Jiwe looked up smiling at his father, who smiled right back.

Just then, they heard a sniffle from behind.

"Oh my. I just. I can't. She's so beautiful," Mama Binturong exclaimed wiping away a tear, "Look at her, I finally have a granddaughter."

Jiwe looked down at his sister and asked, "What's her name?"

"Yinyin." Chuluun responded.

"Though Kitten's a definite alternate," Makuch added prompting a chuckle from Chuluun.

Jiwe stared down at his sister and said, "Hi Yinyin! I'm your big brother Jiwe!"

Yinyin broke away from her feeding and simply let out a tiny "mew". Everyone's heart practically melted as Yinyin let out a yawn and curled herself beside her mother. Taking the cue from her daughter, Chuluun joined her in sleep.

Everyone let the mother and daughter rest and merely spent the say in each other's company. Through much trial, they had managed to come together as a family. There were some ups and some downs, but in the end, they had proven a leopard can indeed change their spots.

And so the family, at last, was complete.

_ The End._

A/N: Well this is it. The latest major fic between me and my co-author RockyGems. This was a great project and overall I am pleased with the result. Now I know everyone was probably hoping the animals at the Tree of Life would forgive Makucha and Chuluun, but really, the point of the story was that they have become better people, and can now raise their children in peace. Now I will probably take a break from the Expanded Universe to work on a Lion King crossover fic, but I do have ideas for future stories. See you next time!


End file.
